Blessures de Guerre
by x-anabelle22-x
Summary: Le Capitaine Bella Swan est envoyée en mission en Afghanistan. Elle se retrouve  sous les ordres du Colonel Cullen. C'est une autre vie qui commence, une vie de danger mais également d'amours et d'amitiés malgré la menace qui persiste.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour a tous! Voila, après avoir lu de nombreuses fictions, j'ai moi aussi décidé d'en écrire une! Mais voila, le hic c'est que c'est peut être (et surement) du grand n'importe quoi! Alors avant de me lancer, je préfère vous montrer un prologue de mon histoire et vous me dites si je continue ou pas! **

* * *

**Prologue :**

Je me retrouvai dans une salle plongée dans le noir. Je remarquai alors que mes poignets étaient attachés. J'avais mal à la jambe droite et au dos quand je me suis souvenue que javais du prendre une balle à la jambe lors de ma course...l'accident... les tirs. _Oh mon Dieu mais où suis-je? _J'essayai de trouver un moyen de me détacher quand le plafond craqua au-dessus de ma tête. Je devais être dans une cave.

_Bella comment tu as pu te fourrer dans une panade pareil ?Et surtout comment tu as pu être aussi bête pour tomber dans ce piège!_

Paniquer ne me sortirai pas d'ici, il fallait que je réflechisse, tout d'abord où était mon arme? Et surtout qui me retenais en otage ? Quoique, pour cette dernière question, j'avais ma petite idée.

_Bella, t'aurais du dire à quelqu'un que tu sortais ! Stop! Bon réflechis! Réflechis! D'abord il faut te détacher!_

Heuresement que ce n'etait pas des menottes sinon je n'avais aucune chance de les enlever , cependant les cordes étaient bien serrées. Au bout d'au moins dix minutes de contorsions et de douleur, je reussis enfin à desserer les cordes et à me détacher. Cependant la partie n'était pas gagné, je ne pouvais presque plus marcher. Le simple fait de m'appuyer sur ma jambe était insupportable.

_Super, je sens que tu vas vite te faire tirer l'autre jambe si ils te trouvent détachée! _

Je remarquai alors mon arme qui était posée sur la petite table. _Ils sont pas bien malin de la laisser là !_ En même temps, grâce à leur inattention, je pus m'en servir au moins comme appui. Après, la chose principale était d'eviter de tomber! _Enfin, évites quand même de te tirer sur le pied ! J'ai pas l'impression qu'aujourdh'ui soit ton jour de chance ! _

Comment ces gens avaient pu laisser mon arme trainer sur cette petite table et surtout personne pour me surveiller ? Etaient ils négligents ou était-ce un piège?

_Bon tu te poseras les questions plus tard! Dois-je te rappeller que tu dois te tirer de là avant qu'ils redescendent te voir mais surtout éviter de te vautrer avec cette belle patte folle! Allez tu peux le faire! _

Décidant d'écouter mon instinct, je me dirigeais doucement vers la petite fenêtre en bois condamnée en me demandant si par le plus grand des hasards, elle pouvait être ouverte de l'interieur et si oui, comment j'allais bien pouvoir passer de l'autre coté avec ma jambe blessée. Je commencai par déchirer un morceau de tissu de ma manche pour faire un garrot à ma jambe. Une fois le garrot mis en place, j'essayais de faire un essai avec la fenêtre. L'ouverture était si dure qu'après plusieurs essais, j'avais des échardes pleins les doigts. J'avais mal partout, j'étais fatiguée et cette satannée fenêtre ne voulait pas s'ouvrir! Je décidai donc de m'assoir pour réflechir aux différentes options qui s'offrait à moi.

Au lieu de cela, je me mis à penser à la mort. Dans mon métier et surtout à la guerre, la mort est constamment présente, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, on cesse de s'impliquer émotionellement. On ne sait pas quand la mort viendra nous faucher...

Je crois que chaque personne a un destin qui lui est propre. Une chose à accomplir dans la vie et qu'après avoir accomplit cette tâche, on peut partir heureux. Peut-être ma tâche à moi était d'avoir formé ces futurs soldats au combat et de les avoir mis en garde sur les dangers à éviter. Peut être que je n'avais pas le droit à un peu de bonheur mais que j'étais sur Terre pour suivre les ordres. La vie est parfois cruelle mais on peut aussi y trouver du bonheur, des amis, des amours et faut quand même l'avouer des emmerdes!

Un bruit provenant de l'étage me fit mettre fin à mes reflexions qui partaient un peu trop dans le mélodramatique!

_Bon c'est clair que c'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour rêvasser et être nostalgique! Faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de me sortir de ce guêpier!_

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Je me pétrifiai sur place en me demandant si la personne allait descendre ou si elle allait continuer son chemin. Au même moment, la porte qui menait à la cave s'ouvrit et la personne descendis les escaliers.

_Je crois que je suis mal barrée..._

* * *

**_Alors! pas terrible pour notre Bella! Dites moi votre avis! :D _**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou ! Voila tout d'abord je voulais remercier les quelques personnes à avoir laisser une review pour le prologue !J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué en le relisant que j'avais fais beaucoup de faute ! Je m'en excuse, je ne me suis pas relue ! Je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop d'erreurs car je sais que sa deviens lassant de lire une histoire ou il y a des fautes d'orthographes à chaque ligne. **

**Sa m'a fait très plaisir de lire les quelques reviews et m'a incité à continuer mon histoire! J'ai décidé de me lancer ! **

**Q****uelques précisions : les publications ne seront pas regulières, je metterais un chapitre dès que je pourrais mais j'essaierai de ne pas vous faire trop attendre ( je sais d'experience que c'est pas cool ! )**

**Sinon, je voulais preciser que cette fiction sera du point de vue de Bella uniquement. Si je decide de mettre d'autre POV, je les metterai sous forme de bonus ! **

**_Note : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. _**

**Voila ! Bonne lecture ! Je vous retrouve en bas !**

Washington DC, juillet 2010

Voila peut être qu'une petite présentation s'impose : Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, Bella pour les intimes. J'ai 22 ans, j'habite à Washington et je vais vous raconter mon histoire : ah oui, petite information, je suis Capitaine dans l'armée de Terre des Etats-Unis. Etre une femme dans l'armée, bien que cela soit de plus en plus courant, n'est pas chose facile. J'ai fait mes classes à l'Académie militaire de West point à New York et c'est clair que pour cela, j'ai du me faire respecter de la gente masculine. Mon père est shérif dans une petite bourgade de la côte Ouest appelée Forks et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai decidé de faire une carrière militaire. Il y a de cela 6 mois, je me suis spécialisée dans le recrutement et l'entrainement des troupes. J'entraine au combats les futurs soldats et croyez moi, être commandé par une femme est en général difficile pour l'égo masculin ! J'ai pour cela du montrer à ces grands machos qui commandait ! Je peux dire que maintenant, les hommes sous mon commandement savent bien faire les pompes ! Ils peuvent me remercier !

Pour en revenir au présent, j'avais reçu ce matin un appel de la secrétaire du général Cooper pour m'annoncer qu'il m'attendait dans son bureau. Un rendez-vous aussi matinal avec le géneral : c'est rarement de bonne augure ! J'arrivai pile à l'heure, j'entrai dans son bureau et saluai le général.

-Repos Capitaine Swan. Bien, je devais vous parler d'une nouvelle mission.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous Capitaine mais vous avez reçue un nouvel ordre de mission : vous partez pour l'Afghanistan dans une semaine. Vous serez chargée d'entrainer de nouvelles troupes sur place. En raison du manque d'effectifs, des hommes doivent être disponibles. Vous assisterez le Colonel Cullen là-bas. Il vous expliquera les termes de cette mission une fois que vous serez sur place.

Dire que j'étais surprise aurait été un mensonge. Tout le monde étaient au courant de la situation dans du Moyen Orient. Cependant, une semaine seulement pour tout préparer, sa n'allait pas être de la tarte ! Le pire sera surtout d'annoncer la nouvelle à mon père. J'oubliais, autre précision : j'admire peut-être mon père mais lui n'admire pas du tout mon travail. Dire qu'il comprenait mon choix de carrière aurait été un euphémisme ! Mais bon, il avait finalement compris que j'aimais mon travail et les rapports été resté bon, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai à lui annoncer que je partai pour la guerre...

-Bien Monsieur.

-Parfait Swan. Vous avait quartier libre jusqu'à votre départ. Rendez vous lundi à 4H00 à la base pour prendre le premier avion qui vous conduira directement la bas. Et revenez nous en un seul morceau. Vous êtes un bon élement. Je m'en voudrai de vous envoyer au casse-pipe.

-Entendu Monsieur.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Je sortai de son bureau et me dirigeai vers mon appartement afin de règler les détails avec mon appartement, appeler le proprio mais surtout annoncer la nouvelle à mon père.

_Tu me diras, t'es pas pressée tu pars dans une semaine, tu peux lui dire dimanche soir avant de partir. T'es quitte de te faire tuer ! _

C'est vrai que l'idée était assez tentante mais c'était vraiment pas gentil. De toutre façon, que je lui annonce maintenant ou dimanche, j'aurai droit à une engueulade ! Au moins, ce sera fait. Et je pourrais m'occuper d'autres choses. Je pris le telephone et appelai mon père...

* * *

Dire que mon père avait bien pris la nouvelle aurait été la connerie du siècle !

**Flashback**

-Allo?

-Salut Papa !

-Bella ! Comment tu vas ma fille ?

-Ca va bien. Ecoute, je t'appelle parce que j'ai un truc à t'annoncer !

_Respire Bella, respire_

-Un « truc »? Et c'est un bon truc ?

Sa voix était nerveuse, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de tacte..._C'est sa ouai ! _

-Sa dépend du point de vue... T'es assis ?

-Bon Bella, expliques toi maintenant !

_Allez Bella! Vas y doucement ! Manquerait plus qu'il fasse une attaque ! _

-Ok, bon voilà, je dois partir en mission au Moyen Orient dans une semaine...

_Oh oh, pas de cri, pas de bruits, il est pas tombé au moins?_

-Papa?

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! Je te l'avais dit de ne pas choisir ce travail ! Maintenant regardes ou ils t'envoient ! A la guerre ! Tu leur dit non et tu démissionnes. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça dans un pays en guerre et surtout pas dans une semaine! Nan mais ils sont malade! Tu pourrais te faire tuer ! Je te l'avais dit Bella! Je te l'avais dit !

J'avais laisser parler mon père pendant toute sa tirade. Il semblait de plus en plus désespéré au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, enfin gueulait. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il ait peur pour moi, même moi, j'étais pas rassurée mais c'était les ordres, et on ne conteste pas les ordres.

-Papa, je suis desolée mais je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai reçu un ordre, je dois y aller. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis pas suicidaire, je ferai attention. Je te le promets.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une tête de mulle! Tu n'aurais jamais du rentrer dans l'armée ! Si tu avais un travail normal, pas d'arme, pas de dangers, tout serai bien plus simple !

-Peut-être oui, mais j'aime ce que je fais, je veux protéger mon pays. Je pense que maman aurait voulu que je le fasse. Elle aurait...

-Ne me parle pas de ta mere, elle n'aurait jamais accepté que tu risques ta vie comme ça !

Ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture il y a 10 ans à cause d'un chauffard ivre. C'est également une des raisons pour lesquelles je fais ce travail. Je pense que la justice est importante.

Autant dire que la discussion s'est très mal passée et j'ai du raccrocher, assez énervée. Depuis la mort de la mère, mon père a noyé son chagrin dans le travail. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait été un père très présent mais malgré tout, je sais qu'il m'aime. Cependant, j'ai vraiment du mal quand c'est lui qui me donne des ordres. Ce que je trouve assez ironique quand je pense que j'obéis aux ordres de personne plus gradées que moi mais pas à mon propre père...

[...]

Une semaine plus tard, j'étais dans l'avion qui nous envoyais en Afghanistan. Nous étions trente militaires à bord de ce convoi. Le voyage durait 5 heures. Un autre convoi partait de Washington à 06H00 avec à son bord une soixantaine d'autres soldats fin prêts au combats. Je les avait entrainé moi même. Autant dire que j'en été fière. Durant le vol, je repensais à mon père. Il avait finalement décidé de venir s'excuser hier soir en me faisant promettre de revenir en un seul morceau... Comme si on pouvait promettre ça ! Seul Dieu pouvait le faire !

_Et je l'ai pas encore vu en tenue de combat sur le champ de bataille !_

Durant le vol, une petite partie de poker entre officier s'était improvisée. J'avais fait la connaissance du Capitaine Jasper Whitlock. Jasper avait déjà été sur le terrain mais il avait été blessé et avait du être rapatrié 4 mois plus tôt. Il connaissait le Colonel Cullen et le décrivait comme un très bon chef. J'espèrais qu'il disait vrai. Après un bon nombre de parties, nous avons atterri à la base millitaire de Kandahar. Un petit groupe de soldats nous attendaient. Un des hommes prit la parole.

-Bonjour, je suis le Capitaine Johnson, j'ai pour mission de vous escortez jusqu'à la base et ensuite, mes hommes vous conduiront jusqu'à vos quartier. Cependant, j'ai également pour ordre d'emmener certains officiers auprès du Colonnel pour le briefing de la mission. Je vous laisse vous installer puis je viendrai vous chercher afin de vous conduire au Colonel. Ah j'allais oublier; une dernière chose : Bienvenu en Enfer!

_Alors lui on peut dire qu'il a le sens de l'humour ! Il sait comment mettre les gens à l'aise !_

Nous fûmes conduit à nos tentes respectives. Dieu merci, les officiers ne partagaient pas les mêmes quartiers que les soldats_. Manquerait plus que ça ! Quoi que, on pourrait faire amis-amis avec de nouveaux soldats, j'en ai repéré de pas mal en arrivant ! Ok faut que je me calme ! je sens que l'abstinence va être plus dur que la guerre elle-même ! _

Le Capitaine Johnson revint 20 min plus tard accompagné du Capitaine Whitlock et de plusieurs officiers dont certains avec qui j'avais joué au poker mais pas assez pour que je retienne leurs noms.

-Capitaine Swan, veuillez me suivre. Nous devons nous rendre dans les quartiers du Colonel.

-Oui j'arrive. Partez devant je demanderai à un soldat de m'indiquer le chemin. J'ai besoin de faire une dernière chose avant.

Etre une femme à l'armée sa craint, mais ce qui craint aussi c'est que dans les avions de l'armée, y'a pas de toilette. Ca descent sans problèmes un avion ennemi en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire mais pour ce qui est du confort... Donc bonne chance quand on doit se retenir pendant plus de 3 heures. Encore heureux que la partie de poker m'ait fait penser à autre chose...

_Surtout aux canons avec qui tu jouais ! Oh ! Dur l'abstinence ! _

Après avoir demandé à plusieurs soldats, des femmes naturellement, où se trouvait les toilettes. Si sa vous interesse, elles étaient bouchées ! _Oh joie, je sens que je vais me plaire ici !_ Les hommes peuvent faire ça n'importe où, par contre les femmes doivent se démerder! Je rentrais vers ma tente quand je percutai quelqu'un et m'affalai sur le sol. _Eh ben sa commence bien si au bout d'une heure, t'as déjà le cul par terre !_ Il faisait nuit mais je pouvais voir que c'était un bel homme, et bien fort en tout cas, comme mes côtes le remerciaient !

_Il est beau comme un dieu tu veux dire ! Ca y est, je crois que je viens de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie !_

Si il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est l'impolitesse ! Cette homme (_ou ce dieu !) _me bouscule et continu son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour !

-Mais dites donc ! Vous pourriez vous excuser au moins ! Votre mère ne vous a pas appris la politesse ou quoi?

-Je vous demande pardon ? C'est vous qui sortez de nulle part et qui me tombez dessus ! Et c'est moi qui devrait présenter des excuses ! Vous vous gênez pas vous !

Et comme de rien après son petit discours sur ma soi-disante cause dans cet accident, il commencait à repartir !_ Bon c'est vrai qu'il m'arrive de trebucher sur mes propres pieds mais il pourrait quand même m'aider à me relever ! L'Homme de ma vie, mon cul ! _

-Et vous allez où comment ça ! Vous pourriez au moins m'aider à me relever ! Et qui êtes vous d'abord. Vous pourriez au moins vous identifiez!

Et là, à ce moment précis, je sais ce que vous vous dites ! Parce que je l'ai pensé au moment où il s'est retourné et qu'à la lumière j'ai vu que c'était un officier et pas des moindre, un Colonel ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait des dizaines de Colonel sur cette base alors, j'ai prié pour me tromper.

-Je suis le Colonel Cullen ! Mais vous qui êtes vous ?

_C'est dans ces moments là que je me demande si Dieu existe et si oui, si il aime se foutre de ma gueule ! Ya rien à dire Bella, t'es maudite!_

-Capitaine Swan,Colonel ! Euh.. j'étais censée vous retrouver avec d'autres officiers dans vos quartiers afin de faire le point sur la mission mais j'ai du ...

-Je me fous de ce que vous avez du faire Capitaine, et il me semble que quand je donne un ordre, j'attend qu'il soit respecté. La reunion est déjà terminée depuis 10 min ! J'ai entendu parler de vous Swan, on raconte que vous êtes bonne dans votre job, je commence à en douter si je dois en juger par votre manque de ponctualité !

_Elle est finit depuis 10 min ? En même temps, j'aimerais bien le voir lui, c'est pas comme pisser contre un arbre ! J'ai dit que c'était un Dieu ! C'est le Diable oui! Quel connard ! Il faut quand même avouer que le voir en colère me donne chaud ! J'ai hate de le voir sur le terrain ! Attend attend ! Je suis en train de fantasmer sur mon chef ! Je sens que cette mission va me plaire ! _

-Je vous assure que j'ai une circonstance atténuante Monsieur.

-Je me fous de votre circonstance Capitaine ! Je veux vous voir demain matin dans ma tente à la premiere heure afin de vous rexpliquer ce que vous avez manqué parce que vous aviez d'autres chose plus importantes à faire !

_Ok, ça au moins, c'est dit ! J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va former une super équipe ! Déstresses Bella ! Ca ne sert à rien de s'enerver, c'est ton chef ! Quoi que tu dises, tu es en tord ! _

-Oui Monsieur, j'y serai !

Il commença à partir. Au moins, il ne me tenait pas rigueur du petit accrochage d'avant. C'était déjà ça ! Il avait presque tourner à l'angle du batiment d'armement qu'il se retourna.

-Au fait Swan, vous me devez toujours des excuses ! C'est vous qui m'êtes rentré dedans !

_Connard ! Je suis foutue ! J'ai comme l'impression que ma vie va pas êtes de tout repos grâce à ce bon vieux Colonel. Tous ça à cause de cette stupide vessie ! Bella si tu commences à t'en prendre à ta vessie, c'est que ça devient grave ! _

**_A suivre_**

**_Voila! J'ai décidé de vous laissez un peu en suspense ! (dur je sais maintenant qu'on est lancé ! ) Alors ce Edward ? Qu'en pensez vous ? N'hesitez pas à laisser une review ! Ca me ferai très plaisir... En attendant, à bientôt!_**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir à tous ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Si tenté que vous rêviez d'un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous previens néanmoins que c'est assez exeptionnel ! Je commence bientôt mes partiels et ce serait un vrai miracle si j'arrive à poster un ou deux chapitres supplementaire ! **

**Enfin trêve de blabla ! Je voulais encore remercier les quelques personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews pour le dernier chapitre ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir ! **

**Voila, je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas ! Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Peu après avoir laché sa « bombe », le Colonel se retourna et continua son chemin avec un regard noir et en prime un petit sourire crispé sur les lèvres . Vous voyez le genre de sourire pas vraiment amical , mais surtout le sourire qui veut tout et rien dire, il pouvait très bien s'imaginer qu'il allait bien s'amuser à me faire trimer le lendemain ou même me mettre à l'épreuve.

_Avoue que t'aimerais bien revoir un des ses regards, t'as eu chaud dans tous les sens du terme ! Super ! Continues à fantasmer sur ton superieur alors qu'il te deteste, tu verras le résulat! Je crois que je vais vraiment me plaire ici ! _

Les boulettes de ce genre était plutôt chose courante chez moi, c'était en quelque sorte liée à ma personnalité de parler avant de réfléchir. _Y'avait pas un proverbe qui parlait de langue à tourner dans la bouche ? Laisses tomber Bella ! Pense pas à ça ! C_ependant je faisais rarement ce genre de boulettes avec mes superieur direct, du moins, jamais aussi vite ! En général, ils me connaissaient assez bien pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas toujours un fait exprès. Avec le Colonel, c'était grillé !

_Va falloir te rattraper ma grande ! Et vite ! Parce que là il m'a pas l'air commode ! Quand je pense que Jasper le décrivait comme un type bien ! Mon cul oui ! _

Je décidai de repartir à ma tente quand je vis une grande femme blonde se diriger vers moi. Tout à fait le genre de fille avec un physique de mannequin._ Je tuerai pour un physique pareil ! _

-Capitaine Swan ?

-Oui ?

-Bonsoir, je suis le Capitaine Hale. Le Docteur m'envoie pour vous prévenir que vous deviez passer à la visite médicale avant d'aller vous coucher.

-Oh d'accord. Mais pourriez vous m'indiquer le chemin, je ne me suis pas encore reperée dans ces lieux. Pourtant sa ne me semble pas très grand. Je m'attendais à une base un peu plus impressionante ! _Devrais je te faire remarquer que malgré que la base ne soit pas très grande, tu t'es paumée pour trouver les chiottes ! _

-Détrompez vous, cette base est très grande, seulement, les différents batiments sont plutôt espacés. On doit en général prendre une jeep pour allez vers les batiments les plus éloignés. Si vous voulez, après la visite, je peux vous montrer les lieux les plus importants, vous jugerez par vous même . Il n'est pas très tard, mais la nuit tombe vite ici.

-Je veux bien, merci. J'ai juste une simple question, j'ai déjà passé une visite médicale avant d'être envoyée ici. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois en repasser une dès mon arrivée.

-Eh ben c'est le protocole. Le docteur Cullen préfère rencontrer les nouveaux arrivants avant de les envoyer sur le terrain. Ce sera rapide, rassurez vous !

Dès la mention du nom, je crois que j'ai déconnecté. J'ai même du viré au blanc car elle me rassurait. Elle croyait que je stressais pour ma rencontre avec le docteur mais c'était plutôt son nom qui m'avait fait paniqué ! _C'est quoi ce délire ! En plus de diriger les opérations, il est aussi le medecin ? ou c'est juste une coincidence si ce docteur porte le même nom ! _

-Cullen ? Comme le Colonel Cullen?

-Eh bien oui, le docteur est son père. Etrange non ? Que le père et le fils soient expédiés dans le même trou paumé ! Si vous voulez savoir la petite histoire, c'est juste que le doc a décidé d'accompagner son fils ici quand il a su qu'il devait partir à la guerre. Il a été accepté sur cette mission même si il n'est pas militaire. Nous manquons cruellement de médecin. Pour les détails, il faudra lui demander ! Enfin voilà, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Vous verrez le Doc est super !

_Si il est comme son fils, je m'attends au pire ! Quoi que, si il est aussi canon que son fils, j'ai plutôt hâte de le rencontrer ! _

Nous sommes donc parties en diréction de l'infirmerie. Arrivées la-bas, une petite femme brune vétue d'un uniforme d'infirmière sautilla vers nous. _Je vois mal comment on pourrait qualifié ça autrement ! _Elle sautillait littéralement !

-Ah Rosalie ! Je suis contente que tu arrives enfin, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

-Capitaine Swan, je vous présente Alice Green qui travaille ici en tant qu'infirmière. Alice, voici le capitaine Swan. Le Doc a demandé à la voir pour la visite médicale.

-Enchantée Melle Green !

-De même Capitaine Swan ! Mais appellez moi Alice ! Elle sourit. Son sourire était vraiment contagieux car elle me donnais envie de sourire également.

-Appelez moi Bella dans ce cas là.

Il est vrai que je n'appreciais pas beaucoup avoir des familiarités avec les soldats et en particulier les hommes mais Alice me semblait être quelqu'un de très gentille. Je voyais mal le fait de l'appeler par son prénom alors qu'elle devait se contenter de mon grade !

-Parfait, donc Rose, il faut que tu m'aides ! C'est très important !

-Oui Alice, tu me l'as déjà dit ! Laisse moi conduire le Capitaine auprès du Doc et ensuite tu m'expliqueras en détail ton problème.

-Ok mais dépêche toi ! Ca fait 4 mois que j'attends ce moment ! Si tu savais comme c'est important pour moi !

_4 mois ? Eh ben je crois en effet que c'est plutôt grave ! _

Le Capitaine Hale me mena alors vers le bureau du docteur Cullen. Elle frappa à la porte et entra. L'homme qui se trouvait dans la salle nous tournait le dos mais dès qu'il entendit nos pas, il se retourna. Et alors là, on pouvait vraiment voir que c'était un très bel homme. Il était blond au yeux bleu, autrement dit : une vrai bombe pour son âge !

_Son âge ? Tu dis ça comme si il avait 80 ans ! Il doit avoir 50 ans à tout casser ! En tout cas, on sait d'où le Colonnel tiens sa beauté et surtout son jolie petit cul ! C'est vrai que tu l'as bien observé celui la quand il se foutait de ta gueule tout à l'heure ! _

-Tiens donc Capitaine Hale, déjà de retour ?

-Je vous amène le Capitaine Swan comme vous me l'avez demandé Doc !

-Merci beaucoup ! Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous demander tout à l'heure mais maintenant que vous êtes là devant moi, je voulais savoir si vos problèmes s'étaient améliorés ?

Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil et répondit rapidement.

-Bien mieux merci, désolée de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps mais j'ai promis à Alice de l'aider à regler un problème qui semble urgent.

-Oh oui, je crois savoir à quel problème elle fait allusion. Lui répondit t'il avec un sourire.

_C'est marrant parce que moi pas du tout! _

-Oui, je pense savoir également ! Je crois que je vais en avoir pour un moment. Capitaine Swan, je viendrai vous chercher après pour faire le tour de la base. A moins que vous ne préferiez faire ça demain.

-Non, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais autant le faire ce soir, demain, je dois aller voir le Colonel pour un entretien et je préfererais connaître le chemin.

_Surtout que tu veux bien te faire voir du Sexy Connard Cullen afin de réparer tes conneries ! _

Le Capitaine Hale et le Doc se regardèrent et se sourirent.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai encore loupé? Ils sont quand même pas au courant ? J'éspère pas parce que là, ce serait le pompom ! _

-Bien sur pas de problème Capitaine, je viendrai donc vous chercher dès que j'aurai terminé.

-Entendu, merci !

-A+ Doc !

-Bonne soirée Capitaine !

Une fois la porte refermée, le doc se tourna vers moi.

-Avant toute chose, permettez moi de me présenter Capitaine Swan, je suis le Docteur Cullen. Je vais être votre medecin le temps de votre mission ici. J'ai d'abord voulu vous rencontrer afin de mieux vous connaître et vous parlez mais également aussi pour vous posez quelques questions. Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire que si durant cette mission, vous ressentiez le besoin de parler, surtout n'hésiter pas. Je suis là pour ça. Je sais que les officiers ont beaucoup de pressions durant ce type de mission, ce qui est compréhensible. Je voulais savoir si c'était votre première mission sur le terrain ? Je pourrais très bien regarder dans votre dossier mais je préfère vous posez la question.

-Oui, je viens d'être diplomé depuis 6 mois, donc oui, c'est ma première mission. En tout cas, rassurez vous, en cas de problème, je viendrai vous voir, mais ne vous inquiètez pas, je connais mon travail.

-Je n'en doute pas Capitaine mais la vie ici en temps de guerre est autre chose que celle au pays. Même le plus robustre des hommes peut flancher. Donc si vous veniez a vous sentir mal, venez me voir. D'autres part, je voulais vous dire que si vous veniez à faire des cauchemards, n'hésitez pas non plus à venir m'en informer, je vous fournirai le nécessaire. C'est monnaie courante ici. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour les stopper si vous veniez à en avoir.

-Je n'y manquerez pas docteur. _Menteuse ! Tais-toi ! _

-Bien. Maintenant je vais vous auscultez. Si vous pouviez otez vos vêtements et vous installez sur la table.

_Eh ben, bravo Bella ! Tu t'es tappé la honte devant ton superieur et maintenant tu te retrouve en sous-vetements devant son père ! Et tout sa en une seule soirée ! T'as rarement fait pire ! En même temps je vois pas comment sa peut être pire !_

Pendant qu'il m'auscultait, le doc avait continué à me poser plusieurs questions sur les differents vaccins mis à jours. J'avais du mal à parler alors que j'étais à moitié nue sur la table. Je suis loin d'être pudique, je veux dire, me mettre en sous-vetements devant les docteurs ne me dérange en géneral pas , mais devant un médecin aussi beau et père de mon supérieur qui me détestait de surcroit, c'était une autre affaire ! !

Le doc dut sentir mon malaise car il prit le contrôle de la conversation et me raconta qu'il était ici depuis bientôt 10 mois. Il alla même jusqu'à me raconter la même histoire que le Capitaine Hale sur la raison de sa présence ici néanmoins, cette fois, j'eus droit à plus de détails. C'est à dire que sa femme venait de mourir et qu'il avait du mal à voir son fils partir pour la guerre avec une probabilité de non retour non négligeable. Il avait donc décidé de le suivre ici en aidant grâce à ces compétences médicals.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer à chaque fois qu'il regardait vers moi et surtout d'écouter. Je voyais mal ce que je pourrais dire. L'écouter parler était vraiment intéressant. J'imaginais qu'il expliquait aux nouveaux arrivants une partie de son histoire afin de les mettre en confiance. Et je dois avouer que sa marchait pour moi! L'entretien dura une trentaine de minutes et quand je sortis, le Capitaine Hale m'attendait pour la visite.

-Vous êtes prête Capitaine?

-Oui, merci, je voulais savoir, bien que cela ne me regarde pas, si vous aviez pu aider Alice avec son problème ?

-Ah eh bien je l'éspère. Alice est une personne génial mais c'est aussi une sacrée tête de mulle ! Mais je pense que sa devait aller maintenant ! Elle souriait en me parlant de son amie. Elle devait vraiment beaucoup l'apprécier.

-Parfait je suis ravie de l'entendre. Nous y allons ? demandais-je

-Bien sur, suivez moi, je vais vous montrer les differents principaux batiments. Enfin ce soir, je vais vous montrer les plus importants. Si il n'est pas trop tard après la visite, je verrai pour vous présenter d'autres personnes.

-Pas de problème. Mais dans ce cas, appelez moi Bella, Capitaine Swan, c'est bien trop cérémonieux !

-Entendu, appelez moi Rosalie.

Le Capitaine Hale, Rosalie, me fit donc découvrir les différents batiments d'armements, les lieux ou se reunissaient les officiers lors des reunions ainsi que la tente du Colonnel. _Au moins demain, tu seras quitte de te paumée encore une fois !_ Dieu merci, elle ne posa pas de questions sur ma visite au Colonnel prévue le lendemain. Nous nous entendions bien. Elle était très gentille malgré son apparence de femme froide. Très vite, nous nous sommes mises à nous raconter nos vies respectives. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle était ici depuis 8 mois. Ils étaient arrivés en masse mais depuis le début des combats, beaucoup de ses camarades et amis avaient été soit rappatriés à la suite de blessures graves, soit morts.

-Je me suis engagée à 18 ans après la mort des mes parents. M'expliqua t'elle. J'ai vécu chez ma tante pendant 6 mois puis j'ai decidé de faire quelque chose de ma vie. Mes parents n'étaient plus là, je n'avait plus grand chose à perdre. J'ai donc decidé de faire une carrière milliatire. Je voulais me battre pour une cause juste. Que mes parents soient fier de moi. Au début, ça n'a pas été facile, je suppose que toi non plus, tu n'as pas été épargné par la discriminantion auprès des hommes et que ça a du être aussi difficile mais je me suis accrochée, j'ai pris du galon et quand ils m'ont proposé de partir en mission ici, j'ai saisi l'occasion. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

-Eh ben, c'est vrai que j'ai moi aussi eu droit à pas mal de machos mais j'ai continué et au bout d'un moment, ils ont compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas me faire abandonner ! Maintenant quand je peux faire ravaler leur fierté, je n'hésite plus !

-Tu m'étonnes ! Enfin voilà, la visite est bientôt fini, je vais te montrer l'endroit où on s'entraine au corps à corps. Et les stands de tir. J'ai entendu dire que ce sera ton travail d'entrainer les soldats afin de les préparer.

-Oui, normalement, c'est mon travail à Washington. Je les entrainent pour les envoyés aux combats. C'est morbide tu trouves pas? Si je leur apprends mal quelque chose, qu'ils puissent se faire tuer !

-Dis toi plutôt que, grâce à toi, ils arrivent à rester en vie durant les combats. Les trucs que tu leur apprends leur ont surement deja sauvé la vie au moins une fois.

-J'avais jamais pensé à ça !

-Il faut toujours rester positif ! Si tu vires dans le mélo, t'es bonne pour la déprime. Et ça, c'est pas bon du tout dans ce genre de lieu ! Enfin positif dans la limite du possible ! On est quand même dans un pays en guerre, pas au pays des bisounours !

On se mit à rire en repartant vers les tentes. Finalement, la visite avait durée presque deux heures. Rosalie avait raison, la base était plutôt grande. Si en plus, elle ne m'avait montrer que les batiments principaux, je m'imaginais difficilement la taille totale de la base.

_J'imagine que sa doit pas être évident de surveiller la base si elle est si grande ! Prie pour que le colonel te rétrograde pas plutôt à la surveillance ! _

En chemin, Rosalie s'arreta devant une petite tente qui était restée ouverte et d'où on pouvait entendre de forte voix. Rosalie me demanda de la suivre afin de me présenter. Je la suivis à l'interieur. La tente était plus grande qu'elle n'y paraissait depuis l'exterieur ! Il y avait 4 hommes à l'interieur qui jouaient apparement au poker en buvant ce qui resemblait à du wisky. _Jme demande ou ils ont eu ça ! Faudra que je leur demande! _Je reconnus Jasper parmis eux.

-Eh ben les mecs, on fait la fête sans m'inviter !

Les quatres hommes sursautèrent et se retournènt. Dès qu'ils reconnurent Rosalie, leurs visages se fendirent d'un sourire.

-Rose ! S'exclamèrent t'ils en coeur.

_Eh ben, ça fait plaisir à voir ça ! J'aimerai bien que quelqu'un sourit comme sa comme quand il me voit ! Un sourire éclatant ! Pas un sourire crispé ! Jurer, je pensais pas au Colonel quand j'ai dit sa ! _

-Oui, j'vous ai ramené une nouvelle recrue ! Les mecs, j'vous présente le Capitaine Isabella Swan. Bella jte présente les gars. Présentation de gauche à droite : Il y a Emmet, Jacob, Tyler et Jasper.

Jasper m'adressa un grand sourire et me fit un petit signe.

-Salut Bella !

-Salut Jasper ! Les trois autres hommes et Rosalie semblèrent surpris.

-Tu le connais? Me demanda Rosalie

-Oui je l'ai recontré dans l'avion pour venir jusqu'ici ! D'ailleur on a joué plusieurs parties de poker pendant le vol.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, c'est une très bonne joueuse ! Intervint Jasper. Elle sais bluffer, elle a presque gagné toutes les parties dans l'avion.

Je rougis à cette remarque. J'ai toujours adoré jouer aux cartes avec mes parents sans jamais savoir bluffer. Quand je suis entrée à l'armée, j'ai commencé à jouer avec les hommes de mon unité et ils ont essayé de m'apprendre. Sans succès pendant longtemps. Apparement, toutes ces parties de cartes avaient finalement portés leurs fruits.

_En même temps, quand on travaille avec pratiquement que des hommes, on va pas jouer aux petits chevaux ! _

-Super ! S'écria le grand barraqué que Rosalie avait appelé Emmet. Tu vas pouvoir te joindre à nous. Tyler n'arrête pas de tricher ! Rose ! Viens t'assoir, on t'a pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui ! Qu'est ce que t'as fait de beau?

C'est ainsi que je passai le reste de la soirée à parler, à jouer et à boire avec les 4 hommes et Rosalie. J'appris peu à peu leurs histoires. J'étais au début étonnée de voir Jasper s'entendre aussi bien avec les autres puis je me rapellais qu'il avait deja été envoyé ici puis avait été rappatrié il y a 4 mois à cause d'une blessure à la jambe. Le reste de la bande était vraiment simpa. Rosalie se moquait des hommes à chaque fois que je remportais une manche au poker, ce que je fis de nombreuses fois !

J'appris également leur rôle à la base. Emmet s'occupait d'entrainer les troupes avec les armes sur les champs de tirs en attendant d'être envoyé sur le terrain. Il allait donc m'assister dans les entrainements. Jasper s'occupait lui de la partie communication avec les différentes troupes lorsqu'elles étaient envoyées en mission. Il aurait voulu faire plus, mais il ne pouvait plus aller sur le terrain. Bien que sa blessure soit guerit, il n'avait pas retrouvé toutes ses facultés motrices. Il avait lui même décidé de revenir ici. Une chose que peu de gens aurait fait, il faut bien le reconnaitre ! Il était donc chargé de renseigner les différentes équipes entre elles. Jacob quand à lui s'occupait de la surveillance de la base. Et Tyler était le cuisinier en chef de la base : Grâce à lui, Emmet avait une double portion à chaque repas. _La classe _! _Pas bête le bonhomme! _

-Emmet est un estomac sur pattes ! M'expliqua Rosalie.

Emmet parut vexé alors que je riais.

-Ben quoi, c'est pas de ma faute si je me dépense beaucoup ! Il est normal que je mange plus !

-Emmet, je vois pas en quoi le fait de rester assis à jouer aux cartes te fait te dépenser !

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'il boudait.

_Eh ben Bella, tu ris beaucoup là, je crois que ta un peu forcée sur la bouteille ! Va peut être falloir aller te coucher si tu veux être fraiche pour ton entrevue avec Cullen demain ! A merde, je l'avais oubliée celui là ! _

-Bon tout le monde, je vais aller me coucher ! Je voyage m'a épuisé ! Bonne nuit à tous !

-Bonne nuit Bell's ! s'exclama Emmet.

_Eh ben il perd pas de temps pour te trouver un surnom ! _

Tout le monde me souhaita une bonne nuit. Rosalie me proposa de m'accompagner à ma tente car d'après elle, j'avais trop bu !_ Ben voyons ! C'est juste le décalage horaire ! T'as raison Bella, si t'y crois, c'est l'essentiel ! _Je refusai sa proposition et je me dirigeai vers ma tente.

Après avoir cherché pendant bien 10 minutes, je l'avais finalement trouvé. Je refermais derriere moi et m'affalais sur le lit de camp. Ma dernière pensée alla à ce magnifique Colonel qui n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de moi le lendemain matin !

_Si jamais t'arrives à te lever ! Tu vas peut être pas faire long feu ici finalement ! C'est dommage, je commençais à m'y plaire ! _

**A suivre...**

**Alors voila, pas beaucoup d'actions dans ce chapitre, mais Bella a pu faire la connaissance avec de nouveaux personnages ! Au prochain chapitre, l'entretien de Bella et du Sexy Colonel ! Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos opinions ! **

**A bientot! Biz**

**Anabelle**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je dois surment être tarrée parce que au détriment de mes révisions de partiels, je viens vous poster le troisième chapitre ! Oui oui, je sais, c'est pas bien ! Faut bien travailler à l'école ! Mais vous êtes content non ? :D **

**Je voulais encore une fois remercier les quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé une review! C'est vraiment vous qui me motivez à continuer ! **

**Enfin bref, on parlera de ma vie plus tard ! Je vous souhaite en attendant une bonne lecture ! Je vous retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec un horrible mal de crâne que je me reveillai au son de la fabuleuse trompette de la base. _Tiens, c'est la même que pendant mes classes ! Dire que je pensais que cette torture était derrière moi ! Retour à la case depart ! _

A la seconde même où je me levai, je repensais aussitôt à mon entrevue avec mon sexy Colonel ! _Euh, j'ai oublié ou il a dit une heure précise ? Je crois pas non ! Mais évite d'arriver trop tard ! Faudrait pas qu'il croit que t'es une feignasse en plus ! _

Je décidai d'y aller dès que j'aurais fini de me préparer. _Pourquoi pas même après mangé ? Quitte à se faire incendier, autant que ce soit le ventre plein non ?_

Je me dirigai donc vers le refectoire quand je croisais Jacob qui sourit quand il me vit. Maintenant que je le regardais, je remarquai qu'il avait un certain charme. Grand, fort, le teint mat... _C'est clair que si il venait chez moi, il coucherait pas dans la baignoire ! _

-Eh ben Swan, pas trop bobo à la tête ? Me lança t'il.

-Tu parles Black, j'ai mal jusque dans les cheveux !

-Je veux bien te croire, t'en tenais une couche hier! Je suis encore en train de me demander comment tu pouvais continuer à gagner au poker mais surtout comme t'as fait pour retrouver le chemin de ta tente !

-La classe Capitaine Black, la classe et surtout de la patience. J'ai passé 30 bonnes minutes à la chercher !

-Ca m'étonne même pas ! T'aurais dû laisser Rose te raccompagner hier mais bon, l'essentiel, c'est que tu l'ais retrouvé, et que tu te sois pas trompé ! Imagine si tu t'étais retrouvée dans la tente du Colonel !

Ce qui pour lui était une simple blague se transforma pour moi en fantasme ! _Imagine un peu si il dormait nu ! Avec cette chaleur, s'a m'étonnerai même pas ! _

_-_Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Tu vas manger pour éponger le surplus ?

-Très drôle vraiment ! Mais oui, j'y allais. Toi aussi ?

-Ouai, vient on va retrouver les autres.

Nous nous dirigâmes donc tranquillement vers le mess. _Après tout, c'est pas comme si t'étais préssée !_ En entrant dans la cantine, je vis Rosalie, Jasper et Emmet à une table. Après avoir pris un repas, je m'installai à leur table. Rosalie et Jasper m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et Emmet se leva pour me taper dans le dos !

-Eh ben Captaine Swan, tu m'as l'air bien fatiguée, c'est le décalage horaire ou bien, aurais tu as fait des folies de ton corps hier soir ?

_Emmet dans toute sa splendeur ! ou comment mettre les gens à l'aise dès le petit matin ! _

_-_Je crois me souvenir que hier, tu m'avais aussi l'air fatigué mais surtout blasé de perdre à chaque fois ! Et pour répondre à cette question, McCarthy, si jamais j'aurais voulu faire quelque chose de mon corps, encore aurait il fallut que je trouve quelqu'un de potable à me mettre sous la dent !

Tout le monde rigola pendant que Emmet restait bouche bée. Malgré le peu de temps que j'avais passé avec eux, j'avais compris que Emmet était un grand blagueur qui adorait mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Finalement après quelque minutes à bouder, il se joigna à nous, et parti dans un grand éclat de rire. Il se leva, me remis une grande claque dans le dos et se rassit. _Oh la vache ! Bobo ! Il pourrait peut être maitriser un peu sa force ! _

-Y'a pas de doute Bell's, tu me plais bien et tu vas surement te plaire ici! Dans la limite du possible bien sûr. Rosalie t'as surement fait un topo des choses ici. C'est pas facile tous les jours, mais quand y'en à un qui commence à déprimer, on reste solidaire. La seule chose à faire, c'est de se serrer les coudes! Surtout dans ce trou ! Mais aufait où est Tyler! J'ai faim moi ! Il devait me ramener une deuxieme portion !

Rosalie se leva et lui colla une claque derrière la tête. Tout le monde se mit à rire alors que Emmet se frottait la tête.

-Rose ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? S'écria t'il.

-Parce que tu penses uniquement avec ton estomac ! _Ca, c'est dit _!

-Que veux tu que je te dises ! J'y peux rien si j'ai un bon métabolisme ! Et comment crois tu que je peux être aussi fort ? Il faut nourrir la bête !

A ce moment là, Tyler arriva à notre table tout sourire, avec une assiette qu'il déposa devant Emmet.

-Voila mon pote ! Chose promis, chose dû ! Mais que ça reste entre nous. J'ai pas envie que tout le monde viennent se plaindre que tu ais eu un traitement de faveur et pas eux.

-T'inquiête mon pote, c'est pas comme si tout le monde ne t'avais pas vu me ramener une autre assiette ! Et par le chef en personne en plus !

Pendant le repas, l'ambiance à table était très agréable. Ils étaient tous super simpa, je commençais vraiment à les apprécier. Même Cullen je pourrais l'apprécier ! _Surtout si il gardait la bouche fermé ! C'est comme sa que je le préfère. Ah j'oubliais, la bouche fermé mais surtout nu !_ Je me rappelais tout à coup mon entretien prévu avec mon démon personnel.

_Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! _

-Désolé les gars, je dois aller voir le Colonel. Leur expliquais-je en me levant.

-Ok, on se retrouve plus tard. Bon courage ! Dit Rosalie pendant qu'Emmet me fit un clin d'oeil.

_Qu'est ce que sa veut dire ça ? _

-Au fait Bella, comment ça se fait que tu dois aller le voir ce matin ? Y'a pas de reunion prévue ce matin ! Me demanda Jacob.

_Bon Bella ! On va éviter les rougissements qui te trahirai ! Inventes un truc ! Et pas un truc bidon ! _

-Oh c'est juste que hier, j'ai loupé le briefing des officiers. Alors j'ai été le voir plus tard et comme il était occupé, il m'a dit de repasser ce matin. Voilà, bon, je vais y aller maintenant. A toute à l'heure !

_Bella ! Y'a des fois ou tu m'épates quand même ! Ca c'était du mensonge ! _

Je me dirigeai vers la tente du Colonel. Pas très rassurée, il faut l'avouer. Arrivée devant, j'étais cette fois-ci totalement flippée. Je pris une inspiration et toquai avant d'entrer, enfin dans la mesure où on peut toquer sur une toile !

-Entrez Swan !

IL était là, juste devant son bureau. A la lumière du jour, la description que j'avais déja fait de lui ne lui rendait pas justice. Il était magnifique dans son uniforme. _Imagines un peu comment il est sans cet uniforme ! Comment je vais pouvoir rester là sans lui sauter dessus ? Allez respire Bella, tu peux le faire, tu vas le faire ! De toute façon, t'as pas le choix au risque de passer encore plus pour une conne ! _

-Bonjour Monsieur.

-Bonjour Capitaine ! _Ok, c'est un bon début ! Y'a pas encore eu de cris._

-Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur.

-Oui, je voulais faire avec vous le point sur votre mission ici. Comme on vous l'as surement déja expliqué au préalable, votre mission sera de former des soldats afin de les envoyer par la suite sur le terrain. Vous vous chargerez de cela avec le Capitaine McCarthy, qui lui s'occupera des entrainements aux armes à feux. Si vous souhaiter également participer à ces entrainements, vous vous arrangerez avec lui. Pour l'instant, cela sera votre principale mission. J'aurais peut-être d'autres missions mais pour le moment, j'attends de voir ce dont vous êtes capable.

Il s'arrêta de parler puis me regarda dans les yeux.

-J'ai entendu de votre superieur que vous aviez selon lui un talent en ce qui concerne les diffentes options stratégiques. Je verrai ce que je ferais de ce fameux talent ! En attendant, les entrainements seront une priorité. A moins bien sur que vous n'ayez d'autres activités plus importantes à faire Swan ?

_Ok, pour l'instant, ça va, ça pourrait être pire ! Commence par t'excuser ! _

-Non Monsieur, mais en ce qui concerne notre rencontre d'hier soir, je voulais vous présentez mes excuses pour mon comportement des plus irrespectueux.

-Laissez tomber Swan, c'est oublié ! _C'est simpa ! Il ne me tient pas rigueur de hier soir. _Je voudrais néanmoins savoir la raison de votre absence au briefing d'hier soir ! Vous aviez quelque chose de plus important à faire peut-être ?

_Alors là ! Si tu viens à lui parler de ta vessie, je crois que tu peux changer de carrière ! _

-Eh bien, je devais régler un petit problème.

Il me jeta un regard surpris et haussa les sourcils.

-Quel problème ? Je n'ai pas été informé d'un éventuel problème dans la base.

_Ok alors la, tu t'enfonces ! Je crois que c'est même pire ! Mais dis quelque chose au lieu de le regarder comme une cruche !_

Il me regardais en me souriant, mais pas le petit sourire crispé de la veille, cette fois ci, j'avais droit à un petit sourire en coin. _Eh ben, on a une nette amelioration ! Il est encore plus craquant avec ce sourire !_

-Alors dîtes moi Swan, quel était donc ce fameux problème ? Se moqua t'il. _Pourquoi il se fout de ta gueule ?_

Je rougis et décidais de changer de sujet. _Je crois que c'est le plus sage à faire oui ! Parce que si il commence déjà à se moquer, si tu lui parles de ton petit problème, c'est la cata ! Non mais vraiment, imagines un peu que tu lui parles de ton envie de pisser de la veille ! _

-J'ai également une question Colonnel. J'aurais voulu savoir Monsieur, si vous aviez prévu d'envoyer une unité en exploration sur le terrain aujourd'hui , et si oui, si je dois leur parler et me présenter avant qu'ils ne partent ?

Il retrouva presque aussitôt son serieux mais garda néanmoins un éclat moqueur dans les yeux. _Il a vraiment des yeux magnifiques ! Détente Bella ! _

-J'avais prévu d'envoyer une patrouille de soldats arrivés hier afin qu'ils se familiarisent avec le terrain mais surtout avec les conditions climatiques que nous pouvons rencontrés en mission. Je comptais envoyer McCarthy les superviser, mais finalement je vais les accompagnés moi-même et vous allez également les accompagnés. Vous ne connaissez pas le terrain ici, il faut y remedier.

_HEIN ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il veut ma mort ! Il aime me torturer ou quoi ! Attend Bella, t'es débile ou quoi ? Ton fantasme personnel décide de t'accompagner dans ce desert aride et toi tu crois que Dieu t'en veut personnellement ? Tu devrais plutôt le remercier ! Pfff ... Comme si il faisait pas assez chaud dans ce pays ! Faut en plus rajouter un Colonel super sexy à la liste ! _

_-_Euh bien sur! Pas de problème pour moi !

Il me regarda et me ressortit son fameux sourire crispé. Néanmoins, ses yeux avaient gardé leur petit éclat moqueur !

-Swan, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, je vous informe._ Ok, comment se faire envoyer chier et se sentir comme une merde en un commentaire ! _Bon, pour ce qui est des autres soldats, vous pouvez aller leurs parlez et vous présentez dès maintenant. J'ai demander à McCarthy de commencer l'entrainement. Vous pouvez aller le rejoindre. Ils doivent être dans la zone de tir. J'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher pour le départ. Voilà je pense que tout est dit. Vous pouvez disposer.

Je fis quelques pas vers la sortie quand je fus interpellée une nouvelle fois par le Colonel. A croire qu'il aimait les effets de surprise ! Ou même lacher des bombes...

-Aufait Capitaine, une dernière question pour vous : vous avez pu reglé votre petit problème ?

_Oh purée, je crois qu'il aime me chercher ! Bella, zen ! C'est ton superieur ! Je doute que tu ais le droit de lui cogner dessus ! Et même si t'avais le droit, je t'interdis d'abimer ce visage parfait !_

-Euh...oui Monsieur.

-Parfait, sortez maintenant ! Et fermez derrière vous !

_Ok ! Je crois qu'il faudrait lui redonner une autre leçon de politesse ! Quoi que la dernière fois, on peut pas dire que le résultat est été positif ! C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons de ta présence ici ! _

Je décidai donc, comme d'habitude de la fermer ! Ce n'était pas comme ci cétait la première fois qu'un de mes superieurs me manquait de respect.

_Dommage que Sexy Colonel soit l'un d'eux ! _

-Bien Monsieur.

Je sortis et me dirigeai vers la zone de tir comme me l'avait ordonné le Colonnel. En y repensant, l'entrevue avec Cullen ne s'était pas si mal passée. C'était même beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi, je m'étais attendue. Malgré les moqueries, il n'y avait eu ni cris ni d'insultes. Cependant, je préférais qu'il me crit dessus plutôt qu'il continue avec ses moqueries. Surtout quand je n'en comprenais pas toujours le sens !

_Tu oublies qu'il te traite un peu comme une merde ! _

C'est vrai qu'il avait été un peu dur, mais en même temps, je lui avait manqué de respect la veille ! J'arrivais sur la zone d'entrainement en remerciant mentalement Rosalie pour sa visite guidée de la base car sinon je me serais encore perdue et cette fois-ci, le Colonel n'aurait surement pas hésité à crier !

J'aperçus Emmet qui criait sur les hommes afin de les faire courir plus vite._ Je sens que lui et moi, on va bien s'entendre !_ J'adorais faire courir les hommes ! C'était surment mon orgeuil de femme blessé par les égos masculin qui appréciait de les faire trimer ! _Moi sadique ? Si peu... _Je me rapprochai de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il m'apperçoit. Il me fit un grand sourire.

-Alors Bell's, prête pour un peu d'action ?

-Bien sur, je n'attends que ça !

Il me conduisit auprès des soldats et me présenta. Puis nous installâmes les différentes cibles sur differentes places, afin d'observer leur niveau de précision au tir.

-Alors, comment s'est passée ton entretien avec Cullen ? Me questionna Emmet.

-Bien, il m'a expliqué le but de ma mission ici. Cette aprem, je dois partir explorer le terrain avec d'autres nouveaux soldats. Le Colonel veut que je me familiarise avec le terrain pour avoir une meilleure vision des conditions lors des missions. C'est vrai que comme ça, je vais pouvoir leur faire faire un entrainement adapté aux conditions de missions. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu devais faire parti de cette mission mais il a décidé d'y aller à ta place.

-Ok pas de problème pour moi, sa me permettera de faire un peu la sieste. On a pas vraiment le temps pour les siestes en général comme tu peux l'imaginer. En plus, cette chaleur me tue ! Néanmoins, le Colonel a raison de t'emmener sur le terrain. Et pas seulement pour les entrainements. Imagines que tu ais un jour à pratiquer une opération de sauvetage et que tu ne connaisses rien des conditions et du terrain. Au moins comme ça, tu seras prête pour toute éventualitée.

-C'est sûr !

Je reportai alors mon attention sur les hommes qui continuaient de courir. Certains étaient rouges et soufflaient comme des boeufs. _Olala ! Aucune endurance ! Eh ben, je sais par quoi on va commencer. Je sens que ça va me plaire ! _Je me retournai vers Emmet.

-Alors comme ça, tu martirises mes hommes dès leur premier jour ?

-Tu trouves que j'en fais trop ? Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils courent. En même temps, ils manquent d'exercice, ils se trainent un peu trop je trouve !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Emmet était le genre d'homme à écouter les conseils et les commentaires des femmes. _1 bon point pour lui ! _Il était également le genre de personne sur qui on pouvait compter si on avait pas le moral. Ses blagues et ses sous-entendus étaient surement ses moyens pour ne pas craquer. J'imaginais bien que la vie ici n'était pas facile, et encore, je n'étais ici que depuis 1 jour et je n'avais pas encore été sur le terrain. Pourtant, je comprenais facilement qu'on pouvait craquer émotionnellement si on ne trouvait rien de positif ici.

-Nan nan, j'ai rien à redire ! T'as bien raison, il faut bien leur faire faire un peu d'exercice !

Après avoir fait un peu trimer les hommes,- e_n même temps, si je peux, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?- n_ous avons réparti les soldats dans deux groupes. L'entrainement au tir débuta alors. Ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Ils manquaient un peu de pratique mais les résulats étaient plutôt positifs. Nous passâmes ensuite à l'entrainement au corps à corps. Ca, c'était mon rayon ! Nous fîmes quelques échauffements. Emmet était mon partenaire pour montrer les différents techniques aux autres. Dans l'ensemble, l'entrainement se déroula sans problèmes. Il y avait néanmoins eut quelques incidents qui pour moi étaient plutôt habituel. En effet, les hommes montraient souvent des difficultés à obeir aux ordres d'une femme, et cela, bien qu'elle soit leur commandant.

_Dur pour l'égo masculin de se faire commander par une femme ! Va vite falloir qu'ils s'y habituent ! _

Après l'entrainement, je décidai de prendre une douche mais surtout de me préparer psychologiquement pour cette expédition. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'aller sur le terrain qui me stressais autant mais plutôt d'y aller sous la surveillance de mon chef ! _Si seulement il n'était pas aussi magnifique. _En repartant vers ma tente, un soldat vint à ma rencontre et s'arrêta devant moi.

_L'heure de la mise à mort a sonné ! _

_-_Capitaine Swan ?

_Tu peux toujours dire que c'est pas toi ! Mais non andouille ! C'est marqué sur ta tenue ! _

-Oui ?

-Le Colonel m'envoie vous chercher. Nous allons bientôt partir. Il m'a également demandé de vous transmettre un message. Il vous demande de prendre vos précautions afin de pas avoir d'autres petits problèmes. J'éspère que cela vous parle. Parce que moi, je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris.

_OH PUTAIN ! Il avait compris ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il se foutait de ta gueule ! t'as vraiment du passé pour une conne tout à l'heure ! _

-Euh oui Sergent, -je regardai son badge-, Sergent Harris. J'ai compris merci. Vous pouvez allez dire au Colonnel que j'arrive dans un instant, le temps que je termine de préparer mes affaires.

Il repartit et moi j'étais à deux doigts de faire un malaise ! Il fallait que je réflechisse ! Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? _Bon ok ! Je sais, tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était ! Puis en même temps, c'est pas la mort qu'il sache. Tout le monde a des besoins ! Pfff... Comme si sa allait arranger les choses de penser ça ! Il va certainement continuer à te provoquer ! Tu n'as qu'a l'ignorer ! C'est la meilleure option! De toute façon, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais le frapper si il continue à te souler ! _

Tout au long du chemin vers ma tente, je n'arrêtais pas d'envisager les différentes options qui s'imposaient a moi. Je pouvais nier. C_a me tente bien sa !_ Je pouvais le confronter _Nan nan, mauvaise idée pour ta carrière comme pour ta santé mentale ! _Cependant, je n'arretai pas de me questionner. Comment pouvais t'il savoir ? Je l'avais croisée en revenant des toilettes certes mais il y avait d'autres batiments aux alentours ! _Pfff c'est injuste ! Et en plus je dois passée une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec lui ! Et dans ce desert ! Je vais vraiment mourir _!

Je me préparai, mis mes affaires dans un sac à dos et partis en direction de la tente du Colonel. A mon arrivée, je remarquai que le groupe de nouveaux soldats était déjà présent et attendait devant la tente. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas une seule femme dans ce groupe. _Faudra que je pense à demander à Rosalie combien de femme il y a dans cette base ! _

Le Colonel n'était pas encore sortit ! _Il veut faire de l'effet à tous les coups! Il adore sa ! Faire des petits effets !_

J'observai les soldats présents quand le Colonel sortit de sa tente. _Enfin ! C'est pas comme si sa faisait déjà 10 min qu'on l'attendait !_ Il était vétu d'une tenue spécialement adaptée pour le désert composée d'une casquette, d'un débardeur blanc, d'un treillis et le tout assortis à ses lunettes de soleil ! _Miam ! Un veritable appel à la luxure ! Bella ressaisis toi ! _

Il observa le groupe puis se retourna vers moi. Il me détailla et sourit. Nous étions assortis ! Que voulez vous que je vous dise! A l'armée, on pas 36 couleurs en réserve ! C'est pas comme si j'allais m'habiller en rose !

Il vint vers moi et me fis son fameux sourire en coin ! _Que je l'aime ce sourire ! Arrête, tu t'égares ! _

-Alors Swan, prête pour une petite balade et peut-être un peu d'action ? _Avec toi ? Oh que oui ! _

-Oui Monsieur ! Il me sourit d'un air moqueur. _Pas bon ça, ça sens la connerie._

-Vous avez pris certaines précautions afin d'éviter d'éventuels problèmes Capitaine ?

_Oh toi tu me cherches ! T'as beau être mignon, un dieu même et être mon superieur, si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver mon coco ! Tu vas pas la voir venir celle là ! _

-Tout est prêt Colonel ! Intervint le Sergent Harris que je n'avais pas entendu approcher, ce qui m'évitais de réponse à cette pique. _Alors toi, t'es mon sauveur ! T'es devenu ma nouvelle personne préferée ! _

-Parfait Sergent ! On va pouvoir partir. Puis, il se tourne vers moi et me sourit de manière innocente. _Innocente ! Oh ça pas bon ! Gare à la prochaine pique ! _

_-_Ne vous inquitez pas Capitaine, nous prendrons le temps et nous irons à votre rythme ! Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous fatiguiez dès le deuxieme jour !

_J'y crois pas ! Alors là ! Dieu ou pas, la guerre est déclarée ! _

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Et voila, c'est fini ! Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? et de la confrontation de Bella et du sexy Colonel ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ca me ferai super plaisir ! Sinon pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas vraiment quand j'aurais l'occasion de le poster avec mes examens qui vont commencer ! Mais dès que possible, c'est promis !**

**Bonne soirée à tous et à bientôt ! Biz**

**Anabelle**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voila un nouveau chapitre que j'avais commencé et que j'ai reussi à terminer entre deux revisions ! Je voulais encore remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Si vous saviez comme ça me fais plaisir ! Pour commencer, cela me donne encore plus envie de vous postez un nouveau chap que de reviser ! C'est pas plus mal non ?**

**Ensuite je voulais répondre à une review de Bellaandedwardamour. Pour commencer, merci pour tes encouragements, ensuite, pour ce qui est d'un eventuel POV Edward, je ne sais pas encore, je trouve que cela donne plus de mystère de garder uniquement un POV Bella. Mais si je decide de mettre un autre POV, je le metterais en bonus.**

**Et enfin ! Je voulais vous avertir que ce chapitre ou les suivants peuvent comporter des scènes choquantes ! Cependant, n'oubliez pas que mon histoire évolue dans un contexte de guerre. Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! **

**J'ai terminé mon blabla habituel ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous laisse en compagnie du Sexy Colonel ! Je vous retrouve en bas!**

* * *

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et se dirigea vers le groupe de soldats qui suivait notre discution depuis un petit moment.

_Décidement, il aime bien lacher des bombes et se tirer celui-là ! Mais tinquitète pas papy, je sais être mauvaise moi aussi !_

Le Colonel s'adressa alors à l'ensemble du groupe.

-Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je suis le Colonel Cullen. Pour cette après midi, j'ai prévu une exploration approfondie du terrain afin que vous observiez un peu le genre de conditions et de terrains que vous rencontrerez surement ici lors de vos prochaines missions. Avant cela, quelques consignes sont de rigueur : Tout d'abord, vous êtes nouveaux ici ! Pour faire clair des gamins ! Qui dit gosses dit conneries ! Et je compte sur vous pour éviter le genre de connerie qui vous couterai la vie !

_Eh ben ! Ca me rassure de voir qu'il n'y a pas qu'avec moi qu'il soit aussi franc ! On peut dire qu'il sait mettre les gens en condition celui-là ! _

Il s'arrêta pour regarder tous le monde, fronça les sourcils et il reprit. _C'est clair ! Ce mec aime faire de l'effet ! J'ai presque cru qu'il m'avait entendu ! _

-Certains d'entre vous ont déjà connu cette situation, pour d'autres c'est une première. Ce que vous pourrirez voir ici risque d'en choquer plus d'un ! _Et voilà qu'il me regarde ! Comme si j'étais une pauvre petite chose toute sensible ! Crétin !_ Malheureusement, c'est comme ça et personne n'a le choix ici! Vous allez devoir très vite vous adapter, parce que personne sera là pour vous tenir la main ! Dans ce pays, on a une devise très clair et très simple : tu marches ou tu crêves ! C'est triste à dire mais c'est comme ça. Deuxieme chose, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore rencontré, voici le Capitaine Swan.

Le colonel vînt alors se placer derrière moi. _Eh ben maintenant, il te présente ! Oula, pas bon tout ça !_

-Le Capitaine Swan est l'officier qui vous entrainera pendant la durée de votre séjour ici. Afin de bien remplir cette mission, elle sera assistée du Capitaine McCarthy. Ils seront chargés de vous entrainer au corps à corps et aux maniements des armes. J'espère messieurs, que vous n'oublirez pas que malgré son joli minois, elle reste votre officier supérieur !

_Jolie minois ? Qui utilise encore ce genre de mots ? Attend ! Il_ _me trouve jolie_ ? _Eh ben si je m'attendais à ce que Cullen prenne ma défense ! Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Les autres doivent me respecter mais lui ne se gêne pas pour faire des blagues foireuses ! _

-Voila j'éspère que cela est clair pour tout le monde. Bon, je vais quand même vous expliquer un peu le programme de cette après midi. Pour commencer, afin de mieux découvrir le terrain, on va s'éloigner un peu de la base. Nous allons donc prendre les jeeps afin de parcourir une plus longue distance. Nous irons ensuite délimiter un nouveau perimètre de sécurité autour de la base afin de surveiller le plus de zone possible aux alentours. Puis, si tout ce passe bien, nous devrions revenir dans le courant de la soirée, et tous en un seul morceau !

_PARDON ? comment ça si tout se passe bien ? On est censé partir en exploration ! Pas en mission de reconnaissance ! Il est malade lui ! Personne d'autre que lui ne connait le terrain ! _

Je décidai donc de lui demander, après tout, j'avais peut être mal compris...

-Excusez moi Colonel mais j'ai cru comprendre que nous partions pour nous familiariser avec le terrain ainsi que les conditions, et non pas pour faire une mission de reconnaissance.

Il me regarda et me fit une fois de plus son petit sourire en coin.

-Tout à fait Swan, vous avez bien compris. La mission principale de cette après-midi est de vous montrer le terrain, cependant, si nous sommes sur place, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour faire un peu de reconnaissance ? Qu'en pensez vous Capitaine ?

_Ok ! Bon, il t'a un peu envoyer chier, mais en même temps, il a été plutôt poli ! Ca pourrait être pire ! En plus, qu'est que t'avais besoin d'ouvrir ta bouche ! _

-Euh..bien sur Colonel.

Il me fit un sourire moqueur et se retourna vers le groupe qui avait encore une fois suivit notre échange avec beaucoup de curiosité. _On a beau dire que les hommes sont moins curieux que les femmes, je me pose parfois des questions ! _

-Bon si tout le monde est prêt, on va y aller. Vous êtes 15, vous faites trois groupes de 5 et vous vous diriger vers les jeeps. Euh, j'ai peut-être mal compté mais il me semble qu'on est 17 si je le compte aussi. Il a du se tromper !

Je m'apprettais à partir vers les jeeps quand Cullen m'interpella.

-Capitaine, vous montez avec moi !

_Oh pu..ré ! Une voiture, le desert, Cullen... Miam ! Bella ! Reprends toi ! Tu te souviens qu'il te prend pour une nunuche pas capable de suivre le rythme ! En même temps, il a été simpa pour la présentation ! Je crois que ce mec est bipolaire ! Le pauve, cette guerre la rendu dingue !_

Je suivis donc le Colonel vers l'une des jeeps du hangar. Il me surpris quand il s'installa au volant_. Parce que en plus, c'est lui qui conduit ! Mamma mia... _J'attendais devant la voiture, n'osant pas monter. Pas que j'avais peur, loin de là ! _Ben voyons ! On y croit à celle là !_ Je m'attendai à ce que quelqu'un d'autre monte avec nous dans la voiture mais personne ne nous avait suivis._ Oh oh !_

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez Swan ! Montez ! _Oh merde!_

Je m'installai donc du coté passager. Il demarra, sorti du hangar et prit un chemin pour sortir de la base. Il suiva alors une route qui parcourait le desert. _Si on peut appeler ça une route ! _Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant plusieurs minutes et je m'étais donc imaginé que ce serait ainsi durant la totalité du voyage quand il prit la parole.

-Alors Swan, comment se sont déroulé les entrainements de la matinée ?

-C'était pas mal. Ils ont un niveau plutôt bon. Emmet, je veux dire le Capitaine McCarthy est également un très bon entraineur de tir.

-McCarthy est un bon élément, c'est vrai aussi bien sur le terrain que pour les entrainements.

Je fus surprise de voir un éclat de fierté dans son regard. _Eh ben, on peut dire que c'est un Colonel fière de son officier ! Bizarre tout ça, va falloir que je fasse une petite enquête._ Il ouvrit la bouche afin de continuer à parler mais il s'interrompit et ne dit plus rien pendant dix minutes. Lorsqu'il m'adressa de nouveau la parole, j'étais tellement fasciné par ses mains que je sursautais. Il me fixa avec un air surpris puis, voyant que je n'avais pas compris sa question, la répéta.

_J'espère qu'il a rien compris !_ _En même temps, si tu regardais autre chose que son corps de rêve et que tu te contentais de regarder le paysage, tu pourrais écouter ce qu'il te dit !_

-Je vous demandai si vous n'aviez pas trop chaud ? J'espère que vous supporter bien la chaleur !

_Euh attends ! Ils dit ça dans quel contexte ? C'est moi où il y a un double sens ? _

-Ca va, merci. C'est vrai que le desert n'est pas mon climat favori mais sa ira, nous vous inquitez pas, je ne vous ralentirez pas. _T'as raison Bella, montre lui de quel bois tu te chauffes ! Euh, mais pas trop quand même ! _

Il me regarda et me fit son fameux sourire en coin que maintenant je venais presque à détester. Il était en général annonciateur de moqueries mais pourtant, ce sourire était tellement agréable. _Agréable c'est tout? Divin tu veux dire ! _

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait ! Parce que dans la voiture, on subit le dixième de ce que l'on resent en marchant ! Vous ne me direz pas que je ne vous ai pas prevenu !

-Comme si j'allais venir me plaindre ! Vous me prenez vraiment pour une nunuche ! M'exclamai-je

Evidemment dans ma précipitation, je ne m'étais pas apperçu que je l'avais dit à voix haute ! Quand je m'en rendis compte, il me regardait et souriait de toute ses dents !_ Il a vraiment un sourire magnifique quand même ! Bella ! Ressaisis toi nom d'un chien ! _

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, mais on ne sait jamais Swan ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous portez en tous cas !

_Alors là pause ! Il sourit ! Et il plaisante ! C'est lui qui a du avoir un coup de chaud ! _

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre ! _C'est bien la première fois ! Vu la grande gueule que t'as ! _Alors je lui souris ! Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. Cependant, pour une fois, ce n'était pas un de ces silences incomfortables. Nous voyagions depuis environ un heure lorsqu'il se gara sur le bas coté. Je remarquai alors qu'il y avait plusieurs batiments sur la gauche. _Bizzare ces batiments au milieu de nul part !_

-Est ce que ce batiment fait partie de la base ? Lui demandai-je en pointant le batiment devant lequel nous étions arrêtés.

-Exactement ! C'est à partir d'ici que tout commence Swan. Il faut d'abord aller s'équiper ! Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas partir à l'aventure sans une bousole et une radio ? Me repondit t'il en souriant.

_Il est incroyable ce mec ! C'est le jour et la nuit. Un moment, c'est un veritable connard et l'instant d'après, il sourit, plaisante et me parle normalement ! _

Nous descendions de la jeep lorsque les autres voitures se garèrent derrière nous. Le Colonel attendit que tout le monde soit sorti pour prendre la parole.

-Le batiment que vous voyez sur votre droite est très reculé et pourtant, il fait parti de la base. C'est en quelque sorte un avant poste d'avant garde. Nous sommes vraiment au mileu de nulle part. La plus proche ville, Ghazni, se situe à une distance de 150 kms d'ici. Vous allez devoir vous équipez ici.

Nous partîmes en direction du batiment. Si vous vous demandiez de quoi pouvait consister un équipement dans un desert aride, il s'agissait en fait d'une radio afin de toujours pouvoir contacter les autres en cas de besoin mais également d'une carte, d'une bousole et d'un M16. Le Colonel refusait que nous partions sans les armes.

_On sait jamais, c'est pas comme t'étais souvent venue ici ! _

Une fois tout le monde équipé, nous resortîmes des batiments et nous nous dirigâmes vers le Colonel qui nous attendait. _Pourquoi il est pas équipé lui ? Je croyais qu'il devait nous montrer le terrain ! _

-Excusez moi Colonnel, mais vous ne venez pas avec nous ? Lui demandais-je un peu brusquement, il faut l'avouer. En même temps, il était le seul à connaître le terrain ! Il allait quand même pas nous envoyer en aveugle !

-Vous êtes entrainés pour ça Capitaine ! Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous montrez le terrain. Autant commencer aujourd'hui !

-Mais Monsieur, c'est de la folie ! On va avancer en aveugle ! _Mayday, mayday ! tais toi Bella ! _

Il me jeta un regard meutrier, s'avança vers moi, me saisis le bras et m'entraina plus loin sûrement pour éviter les oreilles indiscretes_. Au moins tout le monde ne suivra pas mon hummiliation ! _

_-_Sur un autre ton Swan ! Vous oubliez à qui vous vous adresser ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, personne ne va vous tenir la main ici. Nous sommes en guerre vous comprenez ! Il faut que vous deveniez un peu autonome ! Alors maintenant, vous allez suivre les ordres ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

_Bravo Bella ! Voilà qu'il plaisantait, ben maintenant, tu risques pas de l'entendre dire des gentillesses avant longtemps ! Tu viens carrement de perdre tout tes bons points ! _

-Oui Monsieur, très clair.

Le colonel soupira puis se dirigea vers le groupe. Il nous divisa en plusieurs groupe de 3 personnes et nous attribua differentes zone à explorer. Dans mon groupe se retrouvaient deux soldats nommés Newton et Crowley.

-Voila ! Tout le monde est equipé d'une bousole, d'une carte et d'une radio. Je vous ai demandé de prendre des armes si vous veniez à vous retrouver en face d'ennemis. _QUOI ? _Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous me prevenez immediatement ! Si vous êtes en danger et que vous n'avez pas le choix, vous avez le feu vert pour engager le feu. Je vous demande la plus grande prudence ! Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire vos premiers pas ! Eviter de vous cassez la gueule !_ Pourquoi toujours des allusions aux gosses, serait-ce un désir refoulée ?_ _Ohlala Bella, tu te poses de ces questions !_ Vous avez 4h pour faire un repérage des lieux. Ici, tout se ressemble, alors évitez de vous perdre ! J'éspère au moins que tout le monde sait lire une carte et une bousole ?

Personne ne prit la parole. _En même temps, il croit quoi, c'est quand même une des première chose qu'on apprend ! Il doit vraiment nous prendre pour des gosses ! _

-Parfait, dans ce cas là, rendez vous ici dans 4h ! C'est parti !

Notre zone d'exploration était situé dans les montagnes. Nous entreprimes donc de commencer l'ascension. _Je vois pas vraiment à quoi cela va servir de d'escalader cette maudite montagne ! En plus Newton qui arrète pas de matter mon cul ! Je crois pas que je vais reussir à m'empêcher de l'étrangler toute l'après-midi ! Zen Bella zen ! _

Je me tournai afin d'observer le paysage et je vis Crowley faire de même.

-Le paysage est magnifique ! Qu'en penses tu Crowley ? Lui demandais-je.

-C'est vrai que c'est très beau Capitaine !

Je me tournai ensuite vers Newton qui détourna les yeux de mon posterieur.

-Et toi Newton ? T'en penses quoi ?

Il me regarda sans comprendre ma question. _Crétin ! _

-Le paysage Newton ! Qu'est ce que tu penses de ce putain de paysage ? M'enervais-je

_Bella ! Calme toi ! T'es trop à cran depuis ta discution avec Cullen ! On se demande pourquoi ! _

-Ah le paysage ! Euh... je n'y ai pas vraiment fais attention Capitaine.

-Si tu arrêtais un peu de me matter le cul, tu pourrais peut-être observer les alentours ! _Ah mais quel trou du cul celui là !_

Crowley fut pris d'un fou rire alors que le visage de Newton devint rouge. Finalement nous reprîmes notre ascension. Une heure plus tard, nous arrivions au sommet. Le paysage était encore plus beau vu du sommet, il fallait l'avouer ! Nous décidâmes de nous reposer une vingtaine de minutes puis nous entreprîmes d'explorer un peu les lieux.

Nous avons alors découvert une grotte à quelques kilomètres de là. Nous avions décidé de faire une petite exploration lorsque la voix du Colonnel à la radio nous arreta !

-Colonel Cullen au Capitaine Swan, répondez!

Il semblait sur les nerfs. _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ! _Je pris ma radio et répondis.

-Ici le Capitaine Swan, y'a t'il un problème Monsieur ?

-Donnez moi votre position Swan ! _EH ! tu connais la politesse ? _

-Nous sommes au sommet de la montagne Monsieur. Nous avons découvert une grotte et nous nous apprétions à aller l'explorer.

-Non ! Rentrez immédiatement vous et votre équipe Swan! Des soldats ennemis ont été repéré près de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez en ce moment! Nous ne savons pas leur nombre exact ! Revenez tout de suite au point de rendez-vous !

A ce moment là, plusieurs pensées me traversèrent l'esprit !

D'abord _Des soldats ennemis serieux ? c'est la merde ça ! _Puis _Je croyais que le terrain était sur pour qu'il nous emmene ici ! _Et enfin _Fais chier de s'être tapé une heure de marche pour rien ! _

J'avais prévenu Newton et Crowley de la situation et nous nous appretions à redescendre lorsque nous entendîmes des voix qui parlaient dans une autre langue se diriger vers nous. _Pas de doutes, c'est pas des gars de chez nous ça! _Je fis signe à Crowley et Newton de se cacher, mais Newton était resté pétrifié sur place depuis qu'il avait entendu les voix. J'attrapais Newton par le bras, le tirait dans un coin caché par la montagne et le forcait à ce baisser alors que Crowley cherchait une planque. Il ne fallait pas rester à decouvert tant que l'on ne saurait pas le nombre exact des ennemis. J'attrapai la radio et essayai de parler le plus doucement possible sans être entendue.

-Colonel, ici le Capitaine Swan. Nous avons un petit problème. Des troupes ennemis nous ont bloqué avant que nous puissions redecendre de la montagne. Nous avons préferé rester planqué le temps de savoir leur nombre exact. Devons nous ouvrir le feu ou rester à couvert ?

Le Colonel ne repondait pas. _Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer !_ _C'est vraiment pas le moment de rester en silence radio ! _

-Colonel ?

-Je suis là Swan ! Vous allez rester planquer pour l'instant mais si vous êtes découvert! N'hésitez pas à ouvrir le feu !

Nous restâmes donc à couvert en attendant que les 8 hommes, j'avais compté, continuent ou non leur route ! Cependant, mon charma était merdique!_ Ya dès jour comme sa ! Peut-être, mais toi, c'est tous les jours ! Ah oui, c'est vrai._ Et mon mauvais charma se symbolisait cette fois-ci par la présence de Newton. En effet, alors qu'ils allaient partir, ce gros nul butta contre un caillou.

Un des hommes se retourna et examina les environs. Il parla alors à un autre homme !_C'est apparement lui le chef !_ Et celui-ci hocha la tête. _Si seulement je savais parler arabe ! Note si je viens à survivre à cette journée, j'apprend l'arabe ! Parole de scout !_

L'homme à qui le chef avait parlé était rester en arrière pendant que les autres continuais leur chemin ! _Eh merde !_ Il s'avanca doucement et se raprocha peu à peu de nous. Newton tremblait comme une feuille à coté de moi. _Pfff mauviette ! _Je me préparais déjà à devoir faire feu, et alors que je pensais que l'homme allait encore se rapprocher et nous découvrir, il tourna les talons et rejoinit les autres.

Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné et que j'étais sure qu'il ne reviendrai pas, je poussai un soupir de soulagement, j'empoignai Newton et le remis sur ses jambes ! _C'est à ce demander ce qu'il fout ici celui là !_ Crowley se leva également. _Au moins lui, il sait resister à la pression._

-Tout le monde va bien ? Nous demanda t'il

-Newton va se faire dessus mais sinon tout baigne ! On peut y aller maintenant !

Nous avons prévenu le Colonel de notre mésaventure et nous avons ensuite descendu la montagne sans autre incident et en un temps reccord ! 20 min !_ La classe !_

Arrivés au point de rendez-vous, le Colonel se dirigea vers nous. Il nous apprit que personne n'avait été blessé et que tout le monde avait pu rentrer à temps sans rencontrer de problèmes._ Sauf nous quoi ! Pff j'ai vraiment un charma de merde ! Et encore pire que d'habitude ! _

Ensuite il ordonna à Newton et Crowley de rejoindre les autres et de se préparer au départ. Il me retint lorsque je voulu les accompagner.

-Attendez Capitaine, je voulais m'entretenir avec vous.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Swan, je voulais juste vous dire que vous avez bien su gérer la situation ! J'apprécie cela ! On m'a averti que vous étiez un bon élement ! J'étais cependant septique de savoir si vous resisteriez à la pression dans ce genre de situation. Surtout vu votre pétage de plomb de tout à l'heure ! Cela dit, vous avait eu beaucoup de chance tout les 3 !

_Dire que j'étais surprise était un euphémisme ! _

_-_C'est vrai Monsieur, beaucoup en effet !

-Allez vous changer maintenant. Nous repartons dès que tout le monde est prêt ! Je crois qu'on peut laisser tomber la mission de reconnaissance. _Ah tu crois ? J'éspère bien oui ! _

-Bien Colonel.

Je me dirigeai vers la base et me changais en vitesse. Quand je sortis, Newton m'attendait.

-Capitaine Swan. Je voulais vous voir pour m'excuser. Je sais pas du tout ce qu'il c'est passé là-haut! Je pense que j'ai du paniquer. Cela ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir.

-Vous savez que vous avez faillit nous faire tuer Soldat ! Si vous ne savez pas résiter à la pression, je me demande ce que vous faites ici ! La guerre, ce n'est pas fait pour les mauviettes ! Evitez ce genre de conneries la prochaine fois, sinon, je peux vous assurez que je vais me charger personnellement de votre cas !

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que je continuais mon chemin vers la jeep. Le Colonel m'attendait devant la jeep. Il avait du observer ma petite haltercation avec Newton car il m'observa, et voyant que je n'allais rien dire, il me demanda :

-Il y a un problème avec Newton Capitaine ?

-Non Monsieur, aucun problème ! _C'est ça oui ! _

Il m'observa et comme je ne dit rien de plus, laissa tomber. _Pour une fois que tu ramènes pas ta fraise ! Finallement, la journée n'est peut-être pas si merdique !_

Lors du voyage de retour, je repensai à ce que j'avais dit à Newton. _C'est vrai que t'as pas été simpa mais bon, en même temps, il aurait pu tous nous faire tuer !_ J'étais en colère contre lui car il était en quelque sorte le responsable de la peur que j'avais resenti dans la montagne.

Alors que nous traversions une ville - enfin si on pouvait la qualifier de ville. Bidon-ville serait le terme le plus adapté. _Je suis même pas sur qu'elle est encore sur la carte !_ - le Colonel arreta la voiture. Il se tourna vers moi

-J'ai une affaire urgente à regler, restez dans la voiture, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dîtes aux autres voitures de s'arrêter et d'attendre également ! Je préfère que l'on rentre tous ensemble à la base.

_Ben voyons ! J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine à qui on refuse d'emmener au magasin de peur qu'elle fasse une nouvelle crise ! _

Il sortit et se dirigea dans un des batiments de l'autre coté de la route. J'observai alors la ville, _ou bidon-ville!_ Ce devait être une belle ville à l'époque ou tout les batiments ne tombaient pas en ruine à la suite de bombardements. Il y avait neanmoins de nombreuses personnes. _Les pauvres ! Je n'imagine pas devoir vivre ici !_ Je décidai de sortir de la voiture pour fumer une cigarette. J'avais arreté depuis quelque temps et j'en fumais une seulement lors des périodes de grand stress._ Passé à deux doigts de la mort, j'appelle ça du stress moi ! _

Je promenai mon regard sur la rue lorsque je m'arrêtai sur un petit garçon qui me regardait de l'autre coté de la route. Il avait l'air vraiment malheureux. Son visage était couvert de terre et ses habits étaient tout troués. Si on y réflechissait bien, nous étions dans un sens la cause de son malheur. Il n'avait rien demandé ce petit gars ! Il était condamné à vivre et grandir dans un ville tellement detruite par la guerre qu'elle ne ressemble plus à rien ! Il était condamné à survivre dans un pays en guerre !

Les autres jeeps se garènt derrière la voiture et Crowley sortit d'une des voitures. Il se dirigea vers moi .

-Il y a un problème Capitaine ?

-Non non, le Colonel avait une affaire urgente à règler. Il va bientôt revenir.

Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche, l'alluma et se rapprocha de moi.

-On l'a échappé belle tout à l'heure, il s'en est fallut de peu !

-Tu l'as dit Crowley ! Et c'est pas Newton qu'on va remercier pour ça !

Il me regarda et sourit. _Tiens il aurait presque du charme comme ça ! Dommage que je sois son officier supérieur ! _

-Newton n'est pas un mauvais soldat, il a juste du mal à gerer la pression vous savez.

-Je vais te dire un truc. Quand on ne sait pas gérer ce genre de chose, on ne vient pas faire la guerre ! Qui sait comment il aurait réagit si on nous avait découvert ! Il se serait roulé en boule et aurait pleuré ?

-N'y a t'il pas un moyen qui lui permetterai de gérer son stress ? Me demanda t'il.

-Je n'en sais rien, il n'aura qu'à aller voir le doc une fois rentré à la base. Il lui donnera peut-être quelque chose pour ça.

Je tournai la tête et remarquai que le petit garçon nous observait toujours. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il a peut être jamais vu d'étranger ! Ca ça m'étonnerai ! Il doit plutôt en voir tous les jours ! _

Nous continuâmes à fumer avec Crowley jusqu'à ce que le Colonel soit de retour. Il se dirigea vers la jeep sans un regard pour nous.

-Allez, on rentre maintenant. Nous lança t'il.

Crowley repartit vers sa jeep. A ce moment là, le petit garçon se diriga vers nous et je remarquai qu'il tenait quelque chose dans les mains. _Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? On dirait... on dirait ..._

J'essayai de voir ce qu'il avait dans les mains mais il tenait la chose si fermement contre lui que je n'arrivais qu'à apercevoir la couleur de l'objet. En regardant son visage, je remarquai que l'enfant pleurait.

Le Colonel me demanda de monter dans la voiture mais je n'écoutais plus. Cet enfant me terrifiait. Il avait une expression de terreur absolu sur le visage. _Il y a quelque chose de pas normal ! On dirait une...Nan, quand même pas, tu dois te faire des films ! Mais on dirait vraiment une ..._

Après m'avoir répeter encore une fois de monter dans la voiture, le colonel descendit et m'empoigna le bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend Swan ?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Moi qui me ventais de savoir gérer le stress, j'étais pétrifiée. Lorsqu'il regarda enfin dans la même direction que moi, je le sentis se tendre à coté de moi.

Le moment suivant, tout se déroula comme dans un film au ralentis. Le Colonel se tourna vers les autres et hurla.

-Couchez vous ! C'est une bombe !

Il me prit par le bras et me força à me coucher au sol sans ménagement puis se coucha sur moi au même moment ou le petit garçon explosa...

_**A suivre**_

* * *

**Et voila ! Je sais, je suis terrible de couper maintenant ! Surtout que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster un nouveau chapitre, mais je vous promets de le faire le plus rapidement possible ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! C'est pas grand chose, mais ça fait tellement plaisir !**

**A bientot ! Biz**

**Anabelle **


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre que j'ai reussi à écrire entre deux révisions ! Mes partiels sont bientôt terminées ! Et c'est bientôt les vacances ! Bon allez j'arrete de vous ennuyer avec ma vie ! Tout sa pour dire que j'aurais surement plus de temps pour écrire quand je serais en vacs donc je posterai surement plus souvent ! Enfin j'éspère ! **

**Je tiens a dire plusieurs petites choses, deja pour commencer, je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui font toujours très plaisir ! Ensuite je voulais vous parler de la fin du dernier chapitre. J'imagine que sa a dut en choquer plus d'un(e), mais comme je l'ai dit precedemment, mon histoire se passe en periode de guerre. Ce genre de chose est reelle, triste, mais vraie. **

**Bon voila, j'ai fini ! Je vous laisse lire tranquillement et je vous retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

Il me prit par le bras et me força à me coucher au sol sans ménagement puis se coucha sur moi au même moment ou le petit garçon explosa...

J'étais completement perdue. J'eus l'impression qu'il y avait plusieurs détonations. Puis plus rien, le calme plat. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je me voyais rien d'autre que de la fumée et je ne pouvais plus respirer. J'étais clouée au sol et je ne pouvai plus bouger jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que le Colonel s'était couché sur moi. Je le sentis tout à coup bouger et il se releva lentement, permettant ainsi à mes poumons de prendre un peu d'air.

-Ca va Swan? Me demanda t'il avec un ton inquiet.

-Oui Monsieur, quoi que j'ai déjà connu des jours meilleurs ! Qu'est ce que c'était ?

-Un kamikaze, voilà ce que c'était !

-Mais..mais c'était un enfant ! Comment... et pourquoi un enfant ferait t'il cela ?

-Ce genre de chose arrive ici Capitaine. Le fait que ce soit un enfant est d'autant plus horrible mais ce sont des choses qui arrive pourtant fréquemment ici. Le vrai pourri est surtout la personne qui l'a convaincu de faire cela ! .

Durant notre discution, je n'avais pas fait attention aux bruits alentours. Ce fut comme si on poussait le bouton ON d'une sono et que le son se remettait en marche. J'entendis alors des cris de femmes, des enfants qui pleuraient et derrière tous ces bruits, je distinguai à peine la voix de Crowley qui faisait le compte des blessés.

Le Colonel me regarda et voulu me dire quelque chose mais lorsque son regard se porta sur mon bras, il se tendit.

-Vous êtes blessée Swan ! Pourquoi ne m'avez vous rien dit !

Je regarda à mon tour mon bras et je vis que celui-ci saignait abondamment. Le sang en génerale ne me dérange pas, après tout, je suis militaire et les blessures, j'en connais un rayon. Cependant, la vue de mon propre sang n'est pas une chose que j'aime particulièrement. Je dirais même que j'ai plutôt tendance à tourner de l'oeil dans ces cas là. Le pire, c'est que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ma blessure. La douleur fit alors son apparition. _La vache ! Ca fait mal ! Comment j'ai bien pu me faire un truc pareil ?_

-Oh merde ! Je dus blanchir car le Colonel vînt me soutenir alors que ma vue se brouillait. _C'est pas le moment Bella ! Ya peut-être des morts et tu tournes de l'oeil au moindre petit bobo ! Petit ! Tu te fous de moi ! T'as vu tout ce sang ?_

-Allez Swan, regardez moi ! Me dit le Colonel en me tapotant la joue. Etes vous blessée autre part ? Est ce que vous avez mal ailleurs ?

Il semblait sincèrement inquiet pour moi. _Eh ben, moi qui croyais avoir tout vu aujourd'hui !_

-Non, ça va aller. Vous pouvez aller voir si il y a d'autres blessés. Je vais juste rester là un moment. Le temps de reprendre un peu mes esprits. _Evidemment, tu fais ta fière ! Ca va pas te tuer de lui dire que ta l'impression que ton bras est arraché et que tu vas tomber d'ici peu ! _

-Vous êtes sure ? Je reviens dans un petit moment. Restez la, ne bougez pas ! Il me regarda sevèrement. _Comme si j'allais pouvoir bouger ! Je suis à deux doigts de faire un malaise ! _

-Oui Chef ! Ma bouche était pateuse, si bien que j'avais vraiment du mal à parler. _Evidemment aussi avec toute cette fumée !_ _Ca n'aide pas non plus ! _

Il me répondit par un sourire. Il s'installa par terre puis il s'accroupit devant moi. Il déchira un morceau de son tee-shirt pour me faire un garrot au bras. _Pourquoi t'enleves pas tout simplement ton tee-shirt, ce serait plus pratique. Rooh arrête, c'est vraiment pas le moment là ! _

-Ne l'enlevez surtout pas ! La blessure est plutôt profonde ! Et je suis serieux Swan, ne bougez pas !Vous avez perdu pas mal de sang ! Vous risquez d'avoir des étourdissements.

_Nan tu crois ! Et si je te dis que je les ai aussi quand je suis assise ces etourdissements, tu répondras quoi ? _

-J'avais compris Colonel ! Je ne bouge pas promis !

Il me regarda comme si il cherchait si il pouvait me faire confiance ou pas ! _Eh ben bravo, on voit que la confiance règne ! Ca fait plaisir! _

En même temps, il fallait avouer que si javais pu me lever, je serais partie voir les autres blessés pour savoir si ils avaient besoin d'aide. _Il commence à plutôt bien te connaître le bonhomme ! C'est pas très rassurant tout ça ! _

-Bien, je reviens aussi vite que possible ! Il avait finalement du décider que je n'allais pas bouger !

_Encore heureux ! Manquait plus qu'il te laisse avec un chaperon ! _

Dès qu'il partit, je me mis à penser à tout ce qui venait de se passer. _Je crois que c'est la pire journée de ma vie ! _Y'avait pas à dire, mon karma était à chier ! Je regardais autour de moi, c'était vraiment la panique. Des gens criaient de partout, plusieurs incendie s'étaient déclarée. _Comment une simple bombe peut faire autant de dégats ? Mais que font les pompiers ? Est ce qu'il y a des pompiers dans cette ville au moins ? _C'était malheureux à dire, mais j'en doutais.

Au bout de 10 min, le Colonel n'était toujours pas revenu. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire ?_ Je me décidais à aller voir, lorsque j'entendis Newton crier. Le fait qu'il crit ne m'avais pas vraiment surpris,_ une vraie chochotte ! _mais c'était plutôt le fait qu'il venait du coté opposé où les soldats étaient regroupés au moment de l'explosion. Au bout de 5 min, il criait toujours, je me décidais donc à aller jetter un coup d'oeil.

_Bella ! Tu vas te faire tuer par Cullen ! Mais bon en même temps, si t'y vas pas, personne va y aller à ta place apparemment ! Il y a surment trop de bruits pour que les autres l'entendent ! _

Je dus m'y reprendre à trois reprise pour me lever. Le Colonel avait raison, j'avais du perdre beaucoup de sang parce que ma vision se limitait à des formes flous et des points noirs. En plus, j'étais fatiguée comme jamais. _Eh ben mamie ! Dès qu'on rentre au camp, va falloir se remettre en forme ! Si on rentre un jour, parce que vu comme c'est parti depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai quelques doutes ! _

Après quelque instants, ma vision redevint à peu près clair et je partis à la recherche de Newton qui continuait de demander de l'aide. _Beugler serait plus le terme ! _

-Newton ! Où es tu ? appelai-je en essayant de crier plus fort pour essayer de couvrir les autres cris.

-Ici Capitaine ! Venez m'aider s'il vous plait !

Je continuai à le chercher jusqu'à ce que je l'apperçoive. Il était coincé sous un amas de débris. Je me dirigai donc vers lui.

-Où es tu blessé ?

-A la jambe. Elle est bloquée !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et où sont tous les autres ? Tu ne devais pas restez avec eux ?

Il détourna le regard, n'osant pas me regarder dans les yeux. _Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? _

-Je ne sais pas où ils sont Capitaine. Mais vous aviez raison à mon sujet tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas fait pour la guerre. Dès que j'ai entendu le Colonel crier qu'il y avait une bombe, j'ai essayer de me sauver le plus loin possible. Je ne suis qu'un lâche ! Je ne suis qu'un putain de lâche ! Pleurnicha t'il.

-Calme toi ! Ca ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu te retrouves sous des débris qui semble avoir été pulverisés.

-Il y a eut plusieurs bombes. La première a explosé à coté de vous, et deux autre peu après. Une de ces bombe a explosés à coté de moi pendant que je courais. Avec le souffle, je suis fais éjecté et tout m'est tombé dessus.

Alors il y avait bien eu plusieurs détonations. Je supposais que les autres étaient programmées pour exploser après la première.

-Bon ok, allez t'inquiètes pas Newton, je vais te sortir de là!

_Euh.. Bella, nan mais je dis ça juste comme ça mais tu tiens à peine debout ! Comment tu vas faire pour soulever tous les débris ! En plus, bien que je ne doute pas de ta force, ça n'a pas l'air léger ! _

Je commençai par prendre le premier débri de metal et essayai de le lever. _Oh putain ! C'est vrai que c'est lourd ce truc ! _Après plusieurs tentatives, je reussis enfin à le déplacer. _Bravo Bella, et un de fait, maintenant, bon courage pour le reste ! _Alors que j'allais déplacer le dernier, j'entendis une voix qui ne mettais pas inconnue.

-Swan ! Ou êtes vous !

_Oh mon dieu ! Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de t'entendre ! Même si c'est pour que tu me gueules dessus ! _

-Je suis là Colonel ! Newton est coincé ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Appelai-je.

Il arriva vers moi, me regarda et fis une grimace. _Ben quoi ? _

-Vous avez surtout besoin d'un médecin Swan ! Vous êtes aussi blanche qu'une morte ! Asseyez vous !

Je m'executai donc, pas mécontente de suivre un de ses ordres pour une fois ! J'étais vraiment crevée ! _Dis plutôt ramolis du casque ! _Je regardais le Colonel lever le dernier débris et extraire Newton des décombres. _Pff ! Je t'ai maché le travail Cullen !_ Il examina la jambe de Newton rapidement. Pendant ce temps là, j'étais tellement dans le cirage que je n'avais même pas vu que Crowley était arrivé et aidait Newton à se lever et à se déplacer. Crowley ne semblait pas blessé. _C'est bien si il n'a rien ! C'est un brave type, il ferait un super Capitaine ! _

Le Colonel vînt vers moi et s'accroupit devant moi. Il avait toujours ce regard inquiet.

-Ca va aller Swan ? Vous voulez un coup de main pour vous levez ?

_Tiens, pas d'engueulade. Je suis presque déçue ! _

-Non ça devrait aller. Ne vous inquitez pas, je vais essayer de ne pas vous ralentir ! _Pff, endouille ! Il voulait t'aider, et toi tu fais ta fière ! Encore ! Ta fierté te perdra ! _

Il me jeta un regard surpris et se releva.

-Bien, parfait Capitaine !_ Et voilà ! Finis les petites marques de gentillesse ! Bravo ! T'as rarement fait mieux ! _

Cependant, depuis le debut, il avait toujours eu le dernier mots. Cette fois ci, j'avais decidé qu'il ne l'aurait pas.

-Parfait allons y !

Bien entendu, j'étais incapable de me lever. Je dus puiser dans mes dernières réserves pour me remettre sur pied, et je commençai à avancer. _Finalement, je vais le ralentir ! _Je marchais à une allure d'escargot évidemment ! Il me rattrapa en trois grandes foulés et passa devant moi en me jetant neanmoins un coup d'oeil.

_-_Vous avez vraiment une mauvaise mine Swan, vous êtes sure de ne pas vouloir un peu d'aide ?

-Non merci, sa ira ! _Oh t'abuses là !_

-Vous avez vraiment une foutue fièrté vous le savez ça ? S'enerva t'il._ C'est vrai ça ! Demandes lui un coup de main ! _

-Peut-être, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai ici. Vous l'avez dit vous même, marche ou crêve ! Et bien j'ai décidé de marcher ! Toute seule ! Mais merci quand même.

-Vous arriveriez peut-être à marcher si vous étiez rester sans bouger là-bas ! Mais non, vous avez préferé faire un effort afin de montrer que vous n'êtes pas faible ! Personne n'en a douter Swan !

_A ben voilà, on y vient ! La fameuse enguelade ! Jme disais aussi !_

-Newton avait besoin d'aide Colonel !

Il s'arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux. _Il faut quand même avouer qu'il a un regard magnifique. Des beaux yeux vert emeraude ! Miam ! _

-Peut-être, mais pouquoi ne pas avoir appelé quelqu'un au lieu de vous fatiguer encore plus ! Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas appelé ?

-Parce que il y avait...

Je commençais à avoir la tête qui tournait. Mon bras me faisait mal. Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer de lui répondre que je sombrais déjà dans l'inconscience.

Je repris connaissance une fois dans la jeep. Mon bras me faisait un mal de chien et je poussais un gémissement de douleur en le bougant. Le Colonel qui était au volant se tourna vers moi. Il paraissait encore une fois inquiet.

-Ca va Swan ?

-Oui, oui, j'ai sombré longtemps ? Demandai-je mal à l'aise._ Comment j'ai atteint la voiture ? _

-Un petite demi-heure. Je commençais d'ailleurs à m'inquiter. On arrive bientôt à la base.

-Euh.. bien. Mais, j'ai eu le temps d'atteindre les jeeps avant de tourner de l'oeil ?

-Non Swan. J'ai du vous porter. Dois-je néanmoins vous rappelez que si vous m'aviez écouter, vous n'auriez pas eu ce malaise ?

_Serieux ? Il m'a porté ? J'ai été contre ce corps parfait et j'étais inconsciente ! Misère ! Mon karma est vraiment un beau salop !_

-Dois je vous rapellez que si je n'avais pas désobeis, Newton serait toujours coincé ! Lui repondis-je tout de même avec de la fierté dans la voix !_ Ouai ben ta fierté, tu sais ce que j'en pense ! Elle t'a empeché de connaître les vraies courbes de son superbe corps !_

-Vous êtes vraiment têtue vous ! S'exclama t'il.

-Et je peux dire la même chose pour vous Monsieur ! J'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste. Je ne vois aucune raison de m'excuser pour avoir pu aider quelqu'un.

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi lui pouvait me faire des reproches et moi non ! _Peut être parce que c'est ton chef et que si tu te calme pas très vite, il va vite s'enerver ! _

_-_Aucune raison ? Vous savez ce qu'est l'insubordination Capiatine ?_ Eh ben voilà Bella, je t'avais prevenu ! _

-Oui Colonel. Mais je prefère être sanctionnée pour avoir fais quelque chose de juste que pour avoir respecté un ordre au détriment de la vie de quelqu'un ! .

Cependant contre toute attente, il me sourit et fit une moue adorable.

-Je vais vous dire Swan, j'aurais surement fais de même ! Mais si vous le répétez, je serais obligé de vous suspendre !

J'étais vraiment stupéfaite, choquée serais plus juste. Il venait d'avouer qu'il aurait réagit de la même manière. Mais surtout en plaisantant !_ Il plaisantait au moins ?_ _Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Je crois que je suis toujours pas reveillée ! _

-Bon, vu que vous avez pris la liberté de parler plutôt librement dira t'on, je ne dirais rien. Pour cette fois du moins. J'imagine que vous avez mal. Vous avez beau essayer de le cacher, votre visage vous trahit. Enfin bon, je vais également être franc avec vous. _Oh oh, ça ça craint ! _Vous êtes pas légère Swan !

Je me sentis palir sous sa révelation. _Oh merde, comment j'ai pu être aussi conne pour croire qu'il n'allait rien dire. Mais le pire, c'est que tu t'es retrouvée dans ses bras et t'étais même pas consciente! C'est vraiment trop injuste ! _

-Est ce que vous insinuez que je suis grosse Colonel ? Ne pus-je m'empecher de demander.

-Non, bien sur que non Capitaine. Je n'ai jamais dis cela , seulement, le M16 que vous portiez au dos ne vous n'a pas allégé votre poids ! Rigola t'il.

_Pff voilà qu'il vient de t'annoncer que t'es grosse ! Finalement, c'est pas plus mal que t'étais pas consciente ! _

Je n'avais aucune répartie à lui proposer, aussi je décidais de changer de sujet.

-Et sinon, y a t'il eu des blessés graves ?

-Non, heureusement, mis à part Newton qui a du se casser la jambe ainsi que votre bras, on compte uniquement quelques petites égratinures. On a eu de la chance, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

-C'est vrai que cette journée aura été épique ! Mais au fait, comment cela se fait t'il que vous ayez pris autant de temps pour revenir ?

-J'ai du aider avec quelques soldats des villageois qui avaient besoin d'aide. J'aurais du revenir plus vite, je vous aurais empecher de faire n'importe quoi !_ Et c'est reparti ! Sa faisait longtemps tient ! _

-Et on arrive à la base bienôt ?_ Bien joué Bella ! Subtile le changement de sujet ! _

-Bientôt oui. Pourquoi Swan, vous vous ennuyer dejà de ma présence ?

_Comme si on pouvait s'ennuyer de toi ! En même temps, maintenant que je sais que tu me trouve grosse... J'ai quelques doutes ! _

-Non, bien sur que non Monsieur. Comment le pourrais je ? Vous qui êtes si généreux en compliments ! _Bien envoyé ! _C'est juste que mon bras commence à être assez douloureux.

-Ne vous inquietez pas Swan, on y sera dans 15 min, mais c'est tout de même bizzare que vous vous plaigniez maintenant !

-Mais je ne me plains pas !

Et là, il se mit à rigoler. Il avait beau être encore plus beau dans ces moments la, j'avais une furieuse envie de l'etrangler.

-Je plaisantais Swan, calmez vous.

Je ne répondis rien et il partit dans un autre éclat de rire. Durant le reste du chemin, je ne dis rien. _Oui ben autant dire la vertité, tu boudais ! _En même temps, j'avais largement le droit !

Une fois arrivé à la base, le Colonel descendit de la voiture, fit le tour de celle-ci et m'ouvrit la porte pour m'aider à descendre. _Et galant avec ça ! _Une partie de moi même appréciait ce geste qui lui ajoutait encore plus de charme mais une autre partie de ma fierté mal placée en prennait un coup. _Il veut surement verifier que la grosse ne tombe pas ! _

Il me conduisit à l'infirmerie en me soutenant. Une fois arrivé, Alice se dirigea vers nous. Elle blanchit en voyant nos têtes et nos vêtements.

-Mais que s'est t'il passé ? Pourquoi êtes vous tout poussiereux et couvert de sang ? Bella ? Est ce que ça va ?

Elle avait posé toutes ses questions sans nous laisser le temps de lui répondre. Le Colonel décida de lui répondre.

-Alice s'il vous plait. Appelez d'autres infirmières, il va y avoir plusieurs blessés qui vont arrivés d'un instant à l'autre. Il y a à première vue quelques petites blessures mineures et surement une jambe cassé. Et il faudait aussi s'occuper du Capitaine Swan dès que possible. Elle a reçu ce qui semble être un fragement de bombe dans le bras. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et a déjà fait un malaise avant d'arriver ici.

Alice était complètement sous le choc. Elle ne répondit rien pendant quelques instants et la seule chose qu'elle dit lorsqu'elle fut sorti de sa transe fut :

-Une bombe ? Quelle bombe ?

Le Colonel semblait pressé.

-Plus tard Alice les explications. Pouvez vous prévenir d'autre personnes et vous occupez du Capitaine ?

Alice se ressaisit puis me regarda et reprit entièrement ses esprits.

-Bien sur Colonel, je vais m'en occuper. Vous pouvez me la laisser, ne vous inquietez pas.

Le Colonel me regarda et hésita comme si il voulait être sur. _Eh ben, on s'inquiete pour la grosse Cullen ! Faut pas ! _

-Ok, j'y vais, mais avant je voulais savoir où se trouve le Docteur Cullen.

-Dans son bureau Colonel.

-Bien merci. Il se pencha vers moi et mis sa main sur mon épaule. Courage Swan. A mon avis, ça va pas être une partie de plaisir.

-Merci, c'est trop aimable Monsieur. Un peu de wisky et c'est reparti comme en 14 !

-J'admire votre optimisme Swan, on en reparlera plus tard!

Le Colonel me fit un sourire, se tourna et se dirigea vers le bureau du Doc. Pendant ce temps là, Alice avait prit les commandes. Elle me demanda de m'installer sur un lit. Puis elle partit chercher plusieurs infirmières afin de soigner les soldats qui arrivaient en masse à l'infirmerie. Il y avait un bon nombre de blessés, cependant ils pouvaient marcher et certains rigolaient même. J'en déduisis que ce ne devaient n'être que superficiel pour la plupart.

Alice revînt vers moi et me sourit. Elle posa le materiel qu'elle avait ramené sur mon lit et commença à examiner la blessure.

-Eh ben, c'est pas très joli à voir ! Un chance que quelqu'un t'as fait un garrot sinon tu te serais vidé de ton sang.

-Il faut remercier ce bon vieux Colonel.

Alice me regarda puis jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres blessés.

-Bella, que s'est t'il passé ?

Elle avait une lueure de stupeur dans les yeux. J'étais pourtant étonnée, d'après le Colonel, ce genre de problème était plutôt fréquent. Elle avait déjà du connaître ce genre de situation.

-Il y a eu un attentat dans le village où on s'est arrêté. C'était un enfant Alice, un enfant ! Un pauvre petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 9 ou 10 ans.

Je commençai peu à peu à me rendre compte de la situation. J'avais surement du être en état de choc car maintenant que j'en parlais, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

-Il semblait terrifié. Il tenait la bombe dans ses mains et il pleurait. Il l'a serrait contre lui ! Oh Alice, c'était vraiment horrible !

Alice me prit dans ses bras et commença à me bercer alors que je m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. _Eh ben bravo, t'es en train de devenir cette pauvre petite chose qui chiale pour un rien ! _

-Bella, ça va aller, ne tinquiète pas. C'est une mauvaise passe. Mais ça va s'arranger. C'est nouveau pour toi, c'est pour cela que tu as du mal. Je ne vais pas te dire que la vie va être rose à partir de maintenant, mais ce sera surement moins difficile. Le travail que nous faisons ici va je l'espère permettre d'empêcher ce genre de chose de se reproduire.

Je la regardai et essuyai mes larmes. Je comprenais pourquoi Rosalie l'appréciait autant. Elle m'avait écouté et essayait de me remonter le moral. C'était vraiment une personne sur qui on pouvait compter.

-Merci Alice, je crois que j'en avais bien besoin.

-Pas de problème Bella ! Mais j'étais sérieuse, je suis sure que ce que l'on fait ici va permettre d'améliorer les choses. Allez maintenant ne bouge pas, je vais nettoyer la plaie. Comment t'es tu fais ça ?

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien ! Quand j'ai apperçu la bombe, j'ai cru que j'allucinais. Et c'est le Colonel qui m'a poussé avant qu'elle n'explose. J'ai rien senti !

-Le Colonel a raison, on dirait que tu as reçu un fragment de bombe. Il va falloir que je l'extrait. Ca va être douloureux mais ne tinquiête pas, j'ai quelque chose pour la douleur.

_Merci Cullen pour ton soutien ! Une chance que tu ne sois pas là pour assister à ça ! _

-Ok vas-y je suis prête ! J'éspère qu'il y a vraiment du whisky ! Je pense que je vais en avoir bien besoin !

-Du whisky, je ne sais pas, mais la morphine on en a. Tu as de la chance, on vient d'en recevoir !

-C'est tout moi ça ! Une vraie chanceuse !

Et là, je me mis à rire comme un débile, sans savoir pourquoi. Je fus encore plus surprise de voir les hommes se mettre à rire et à plaisanter à mes depends ! Tout le monde avait besoin de détendre l'atmosphère !

-Vous inquitez pas les gars, je vais pas vous louper aux entrainements dès que je serai sur pied !

Alice sourit et me demanda de ne pas bouger. Elle enleva le fragments. Je crois que j'avais rarement eu aussi mal. J'avais l'impression que mon bras était chauffé au fer rouge. Dieu merci, la morphine fit son apparition après qu'elle m'eut nettoyer la plaie.

-Voilà, il va falloir que je te garde un peu ici, le Docteur Cullen passera te voir dès que possible. Il verifiera si tu n'as pas une commotion cérébrale ou autre chose. On a pas de scanner ici. C'est vraiment ce qui est le plus dur ici, ne pas avoir le materiel médical dont nous disposons au pays !

-Ne t'inquiete pas Alice, je ne bouge pas ! Merci encore Alice pour m'avoir soigner mais aussi d'avoir été là pour m'écouter.

-Pas de problème Bella ! Je suis là pour ça ! Je ne vais pas sur le terrain mais si parfois j'en ai l'impression lorsque je soigne les blessés. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas !

-Merci encore Alice.

Elle me fit un sourire puis parti voir d'autres blessés. Je fis le bilan de journée sur le terrain. J'avais vraiment eu une journée merdique ! Et dire que c'était seulement mon deuxième jour ! J'avais eu des surprises, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! _Avoues que tu penses à Sexy Colonel _! _Même pas ! Allez peut-être un peu... _

Et c'était vrai, Cullen avait été plutôt cool aujourd'hui ! On s'était un peu engueuler, mais c'était une habitude maintenant ! _Ce mec a vraiment deux face ! J'ai même cru às un moment qu'il était inquiet pour moi ! Avoues que t'aurais bien aimé_ _! Ca c'est sur !Jusqu'a ce qu'il me traite de grosse ! Ah oui... c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce léger détail ! _

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que j'étais à moitiée dans les vapes, je vis Rosalie, Jasper et Emmet entrer dans l'infirmerie !

Emmet courut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il me serra à me casser le dos. Je poussais un gémissement de douleur. _Je croyais que la morphine faisait effet ! Eh ben pas pour Bulldozer Emmet apparemment ! _

-Et ben comment va notre Capitaine Casse-coup ? Wouahou ! T'as une sale tronche dis donc !

Rosalie s'approcha et lui colla une claque derrière la tête. _Merci Rose ! _

-Mais Rose ! Pourquoi t'as fait sa ? C'est vrai qu'elle a une tronche de deterrée !

-Peut-être mais t'es pas obliger de lui dire !

_Rosalie et tout le tact qui la correspond ! _

-Trop aimable Rose ! Et toi Jasper, rien à me dire ? Voyant que celui ci, ne me répondait pas, je me tournai vers lui. Son regard était fixé sur Alice qui soignait la jambe de Newton. _Hinhin, interessant Jasper ! Alors comme ça, on a le bégin pour la petite infirmière ! C'est noté ! _

_-_Jasper ? Celui ci, se tourna vers moi et sembla retrouver ses esprits.

-Oui Bella ? Oh la vache, t'es blanche comme une morte ! Tu me disais quoi ?

-Nan rien, laisse tomber !

Rosalie se rapprocha et s'assit sur le lit. Emmet fit de même sauf que je faillis me retrouver par terre lorsqu'il s'installa. Emmet ne serait pas Emmet si il ne s'asseyait pas comme un bourin.

-On a entendu dire que vous aviez subit un attentat durant le retour vers la base ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me demanda Rosalie.

Je leur racontais donc ma mésanventure lors de la mission d'exploration pour finir ensuite par l'attentat qui avait eu lieu dans le village. En laissant de coté bien entendu, les petites disputes avec le Colonnel et le fait qu'il m'avait portée après mon malaise. J'avais pu leur expliquer toute mon histoire et cette fois-ci, sans me mettre à chailer comme une gamine._ La Bella fière est de retour ! _

-Eh ben, on peut dire que tu as eu une journée mouvementée ! Et c'est ton deuxième jour ! S'exclama Emmet !

-Et c'est pas peu dire ! Dieu merci, il n'y a pas eu de mort !

-C'est vrai que vous avez eu de la chance. Mais combien y'avait t'il de bombes ? Demanda Jasper

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, je dirais trois. La première explosion a enclenché les deux autres. J'ai entendu d'autres explosion mais j'étais pas sure que ce soit des bombes. C'est Newton qui me l'as dit lorsque j'ai essayé de l'aider.

Rosalie et Emmet me regardèrent avec un visage grave. _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

-C'est vraiment des pourris ! S'énerva alors Emmet

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas devant mon lit. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?_ Rosalie se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'Emmet qui s'emblait de plus en plus enervé.

-Emmet, calme toi ! Ressasser le passé ne le fera pas revenir. _Mais de qui elle parle ? _

-De quoi parlez vous ? Leur demandai-je.

Ils me regardèrent les deux comme si ils avaient oublié ma présence. Seul Jasper avait l'air tout aussi perdu que moi. Emmet fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis désolé Bella, c'est pas contre toi, mais il faut que je sorte me défouler un petit coup.

Et sur ces mots, Emmet sortit en trombe. J'étais encore plus perdue. Je ne comprenais pas ce que le fait de parler des bombes avait susité chez Emmet.

Je regardai Rose et je vis qu'elle était triste. Elle vînt s'assoir à coté de moi, regarda Jasper et commença à parler.

-Quand tu t'es fait tiré dessus, et que tu as dût être rappatrié, un autre Capitaine est venu pour te remplacer. Il s'appellait Laurent. Il se trouve que Emmet avait fait ses classes avec lui. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps. C'était un très bon Capitaine. Il y a de cela un mois, juste avant que tu reviennes, une expédition dans un batiment a été organisé. On avait reçu des informations comme quoi des armes et des explosifs étaient entreposés dans le batiment.

Elle nous regarda, puis continua avec un ton encore plus triste.

-C'était Laurent qui était chargé de mener la mission. Emmet faisait parti de la mission mais pas moi. Je ne connais pas les détails mais seulement ce que Emmet a bien voulu me raconter. Le fait est que le batiment était piegé. Laurent s'en ai apperçu et il a fait venir un demineur. Une fois la bombe désamorcé, ils sont entré dans le batiments. Laurent a divisé les hommes en plusieurs groupes. Le problème, c'est que désarmorcer la bombe a enclenché un dispositif de mis à feu de deux autres bombes répartis dans le batiment.

Laurent est mort en voulant sauver un soldat coincé sous les décombres. Le batiment s'est éffondré et Laurent ainsi que le soldat n'a pas pu s'en sortir. Il s'est sacrifié en essayant de le sauver.

Elle ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux étaient rouges. Je comprenais maintenant le comportement d'Emmet. Ce devait être le même dispositif d'armements que celui dans le village. Perdre un homme est déjà dur mais perdre un ami est encore pire.

Jasper était resté silencieu depuis que Rosalie avait commencé son histoire. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui.

-Tu es bien silencieux Jazz, qu'est ce que tu as ? Lui demanda t'elle.

Il détourna les yeux. Comme si parler le gênait.

-Rien, rien, je comprends mieux certaines choses, c'est tout.

-Qu'est ce que tu comprend mieux ? Lui demanda Rosalie qui ne comprenait pas. _A tiens toi aussi ? Moi ça commence à devenir une habitude ! _

Cependant, avant que Jasper puisse répondre, quelqu'un toussa et interompit la conversation. C'était le Doc. Il s'approcha de mon lit et me sourit.

-Eh bien Capitaine, je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi vite !

-Moi non plus Doc ! Moi non plus..

Il salua Rosalie et Jasper. Rosalie se leva du lit et m'adressa un petit sourire.

-Bon Bella, on va laisser le Doc faire son travail. Il faut que tu te reposes ! On se verra plus tard !

Jasper me fit un petit signe de la main et sortit de l'infirmerie en suivant Rosalie non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à Alice.

_Eh ben mon pote ! T'as bien l'air accro ! _

Le Doc commença par examiner mon bras puis il examina mes pupilles.

_-_Alors Capitaine Swan, Edward m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Il m'a également fait part de votre malaise. Avez vous ressenti d'autres étourissements depuis ?

_Edward ? c'est qui celui là ? Attends ! Ce serait pas le Sexy Colonel ?_

-Vous parlez du Colonel ? Lui demandais je afin de confirmer mes soupçons

Le Doc se mit à rire.

-Eh bien oui, Edward est le prenom de mon fils ! _Je me disais aussi que j'avais dejà entendu ce nom. On peut pas dire que c'est un nom très rependu aujourd'hui ! _Mais vous ne m'avez pas repondu, avez eu d'autres étourdissements depuis votre malaise ?

-Non Doc, je me sens comme neuve ! Alice m'a soignée le bras, je peux partir maintenant ?

-Je suis désolé Capitaine, mais vous avez du perdre beaucoup de sang pour avoir ce malaise. Je préfère vous garder en observation pour être sur mais aussi afin de surveiller que la blessure ne s'infecte pas.

_Et merde ! Et je fais quoi moi pendant tout ce temps ? Je me mets au tricot ?_

_-_S'il vous plait Doc, je vais bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de rester en observation !

-Je suis désolé Capitaine, mais vous allez devoir rester. Vous êtes très pale, il vous faut du repos. Et nous savons vous et moi que si je vous laisse sortir, vous ne vous reposerez pas !

-Et si je vous promets d'aller me reposer ? Je le regardai avec des yeux de merlan frit. Ca marchait parfois avec mon père. _Ouai enfin c'est rare ! _

Le docteur m'observa et éclata de rire.

-Edward m'a prévenu que vous étiez tétue mais là.. Je suis désolé Capitaine, mais vous allez devoir rester ici au moins cette nuit ! Demain nous aviserons.

_Eh merde ! Merci Cullen ! ! Pff crétin ! Ou je devrais dire Edward !_

* * *

**Et voilà, j'ai pas été trop méchante pour la fin ! Alors que pensez vous de ce début de rapprochement entre Bella et le beau Colonel ? Que toutes celles qui rêvent d'un Sexy Colonel levent la main ou laisse une review ! :D**

**A bientôt ! Biz**

**Anabelle**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir a tous ! C'est noël avant l'heure ! Je viens vous poster un nouveau chapitre ! Tout d'abord, je tiens encore une fois à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir et c'est vraiment vous qui me donner envie de continuer et surtout de me presser afin de ne pas vous faire trop attendre ! Ensuite, Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre. Surtout avec la periode des fêtes ! On va manger, manger et je suis pas sure de pouvoir beaucoup écrire ! Mais promis, je ferai aussi vite que possible ! Vive les vacances ! **

**Bon j'ai finis de vous embeter et je vous laisse lire tranquillement en esperant que ça vous plaisent ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

Le docteur m'observa et éclata de rire.

-Edward m'a prévenu que vous étiez tétue mais là.. Je suis désolé Capitaine, mais vous allez devoir rester ici au moins cette nuit ! Demain nous aviserons.

_Eh merde ! Merci Cullen ! ! Pff crétin ! Ou je devrais dire Edward _**_!_**

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut fini de m'osculter, le Doc me fit un sourire entendu. _Tel père, tel fils !_

-Je reviendrai plus tard pour reprendre vos constantes. En attendant, essayez de vous reposer, vous êtes vraiment pâle.

-Vous n'êtes pas la première personne à me dire ça Doc, mais je vais très bien, je vous assure !

-Peut-être que vous vous sentez bien maintenant, mais vous êtes sous morphine ! Alors maintenant Isabella, vous allez écoutez attentivement. REPOSEZ VOUS !

_Eh ben, le Doc qui se fache ! T'as vraiment du abuser sur ce coup là ! _

-Bien, je vais rester un peu... Mais pas longtemps. J'ai plein de choses à faire.

Le Doc leva un sourcil et me fit un sourire crispée, comme si il se retenait de rire.

-Dès que vous aurez repris des couleurs et je serais sur que vous allez bien, je vous pousserez moi-même vers la sortie !

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il repartait. _Décidement ce Doc me plait de plus en plus ! _

J'avais donc décider d'être raisonable et d'écouter le Doc._ Tu m'étonnes sur ce coup là Bella ! Ouai mais c'est la première et la dernière fois ! Ah je me disais aussi ! _

Alice revint me voir plusieurs fois entre deux patients. Elle me racontait les differents cas qu'elle devait traiter. On voyait qu'elle était vraiment faite pour ce travail. Elle en parlait vraiment avec passion ! Peu de gens peuvent supporter les blessures, mais c'est encore plus dur lorsque l'on se trouve à la guerre.

Après qu'elle soit repartie, je dus m'endormir car quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait noir et le Doc était dans l'ombre.

-Alors Doc, vous voyez, je me suis reposée, je peux y aller maintenant ?

-Je crois que vous vous trompez de personne Swan ! _Oh putain ! Depuis quand il vient me faire des visites surprises celui là ! _Mais pour répondre tout de même à votre question, vous allez rester ici, jusqu'à ce que le Docteur donne son accord!

Dans ma précipitation, je n'avais pas fait attention que c'était le Colonel et non le Doc qui se trouvait dans le pièce !

_Evidemment, dans le noir, n'importe qui aurait pu se tromper ! Peut-être, mais ya que moi qui suis assez conne pour lui parler ! Pis d'abord, qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Lui aussi devrait être obligé de rester couché ! Ca a certains aventages d'être chef quand même ! _

_-_C'est bien pour ça que je m'adressais au Docteur et non a vous Monsieur ! Je suis désolée, je ne vous avez pas reconnu dans le noir ! Au risque de paraître malpolie, que faites vous ici Colonel ? Il y a un problème ?

-Non, non Swan, aucuns soucis. Je suis venu pour m'entretenir avec le Doc et comme je savais que vous étiez encore ici, je voulais vous voir pour compléter avec vous le rapport de mission de la journée.

_Un rapport ? Maintenant ? Il a bu ou quoi ? _

-Un rapport de mission Monsieur ?

Il me fait un sourire moqueur. _Tiens, celui là m'avais pas vraiment manqué ! _

-Oui un rapport de mission Swan, vous ne savez pas qu'il faut faire un rapport à chaque fin de mission ? _Espèce de couillon ! Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour une grosse conne ! _

-Bien sur que je sais ça Monsieur ! Mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin ? Je serai venue vous voir à votre bureau.

-Non Swan. Je veux le faire maintenant, pendant que les souvenirs sont encore frais ! Il me faut le plus de détails possible.

_T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Demain ou dans 1 mois, je pense que mes souvenirs seront toujours aussi frais ! Et tout aussi détaillés ! _

Il ne put commencer son interrogatoire car le Doc arriva à son tour..

-Tiens Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? _Comment ça encore ? Ca fait combien de temps qu'il était dans le noir ?_

Le Colonel parut gêné quelques instants puis se reprit rapidement.

-Je voulais voir le Capitaine pour lui poser quelques questions par rapport à la mission.

-Tu plaisantes ? Elle a besoin de repos ! Tu pourras faire ça demain ! _Alors celle là elle est bonne ! Le Colonel qui se fait moucher par son père ! J'adore ! Finalement, ce sejour ici n'est pas aussi terrible que je le pensais ! _

Je me mordais la lèvre pour éviter de rigoler et le Colonel du le voir parce qu'il me fit un autre de ses sourires en coin.

-Ne rigolez pas Swan, parce que vous n'êtes pas prête de sortir! Je reviendrai demain pour continuer ce que nous avons commencé ! Sur ce bonne nuit à tous !

Et comme d'habitude, après avoir laché sa bombe, il partit sans se retourner ! _Quel trou duc quand même ce mec ! Mais il est tellement sexy ! Et ça, c'est pas peu dire ! _

Cependant, je me reconcentrai sur l'information que venait de lacher le Colonel. Je me tournai vers le Doc qui faisait comme si de rien n'était.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire Doc ? Je peux partir maintenant nan ? Je me suis reposée ! Vous voyez, je suis en pleine forme !

-Je suis désolé Capitaine, mais vos constantes sont plutôt faible. Votre tension est basse. Je voudrais vous garder ici et faire d'autre examens avant de vous laissez retourner travailler.

-Doc ! Vous aviez dit juste le temps de se reposer ! Je vais bien maintenant ! En plus, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire demain, il y a les entrainements ! Je ne peux pas laisser le Capitaine McCarthy s'occuper tout seul des nouveaux !

-Comprenez moi Capitaine, je préfère être sur que vous n'ayez pas une infection avant de vous laisser sortir. J'ai ramené de quoi vous faire une prise de sang maintenant et ainsi, je saurai plus rapidement si je peux vous laisser sortir ou pas.

-Euh, une piqure ? Vous me promettez que dès que vous aurez les resultats, je sortirai ?

-Si ils sont bons, oui, je vous le promets !

-Pff, si vous voulez Doc, tant que je peux sortir le plus rapidement possible ! J'ai horreur de tout ce qui se rapporte aux hopitaux ! L'odeur des antiseptiques, les piqures, j'ai vraiment tout ça en horreur. _Dis plutôt que t'as la trouille ! Oh ta gueule ! _

-On dirait que vous en avez souvent fait l'experience ? Me questionna le Doc en préparant le matériel.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Quand j'étais petite, mon équilibre était vraiment une plaie ! Je tombais tout le temps, la malchance me pourchassait vraiment ! Je me mis a rire en me rappellant toutes les chutes de mon enfance. C'est vrai que je tombais très souvent. Combien de fois mon père a du m'emmener en panique à l'hopital pour qu'on me soigne une blessure parce que j'avais glissé ou tout simplement perdue l'équilibre.

-Eh bien ! Le Doc me sourit. Il semblait dans ses pensés. Edward aussi était comme ça. Je veux dire par là, que il était très casse-coup. Heuresement que je pouvais le soigner moi-même sinon il aurait surement passé plus de temps à l'hopital qu'à l'école !

Je me souviens d'une fois, quand il était petit, il aimait se balader en couche et en courant dans la maison. Il refusait de porter d'autres vêtements ! C'était une véritable catastrophe pour l'habiller lorsque l'on allait chez des amis ! Malheuresement, une fois, il a glissé sur le tapis et s'est cogné contre la table ! Il avait la lèvre en sang. Il a fallut que je sorte ma trousse et que je le recouds moi-même. Et encore, même après cet accident, il continuait de courir partout !

_Oh purée ! Là, y'a du dossier !_ Je me mis à rire en immaginant le Colonel enfant._ Dis plutôt en couche culottes !_ Il devait surement être très mignon ! Le Doc se mit à rire également et se calma pour me faire la prise de sang. Je tournai la tête pour ne pas regarder. _Il manquerait plus que tu tombes dans les pommes ! Tu serais bonne pour rester la semaine ! _

-Doc, autant j'adore vos histoires, autant savoir des choses sur le Colonel enfant va me donner des difficultés à executer ses ordres ! Surtout si je l'imagine se balader en couche culottes !

Le Doc se mit à rougir, il n'avait surement plus pensé que son fils était mon chef !

-Oui c'est vrai que je n'y avait pas pensé ! Dans ce cas, je vais vous laissez vous reposer mais évitez de raconter à tout le monde ce que je viens de vous dire. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il l'apprenne ! Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

-Je reviendrai dès que j'aurais vos resultats. Passez une bonne nuit Capitaine !

-Vous aussi Doc ! Aufait, appelez moi Bella ! Capitaine, c'est bien trop cérémonieux si on tient compte que je viens de vous raconter un des épisodes les plus humiliant de ma vie !

Il sourit et se tourna vers la sortie.

-Entendu Bella! Reposez vous maintenant !

-Bonne nuit Doc !

Evidemment, maintenant que j'en avais le plus besoin, je n'arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais le petit garçon qui pleurait et qui me regardait comme si il me demandait de l'aider. A chaque fois que je commençais à me détendre, je sursautais comme si une autre bombe allait exploser. J'avais vraiment un gros problème !

J'ai donc passé toute la nuit à somnoler et à me réveiller alerte et paniquée à chaque bruits suspects. Au petit matin, Alice est venue me voir avec le petit dejeuné. Elle semblait heureuse ce matin. Elle avait un grand sourire. _Au moins, y'en a une de nous deux qui a passé une bonne nuit ! La chance, j'en serais presque jalouse ! _

-Bonjour Bella ! Bien dormi ? Je te ramène ton petit dejeuné ! J'ai parlé avec Rosalie ce matin, tout le monde aurait voulu être là mais ils devaient prendre leur poste ! Je leur ai dit que tu comprendrais et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquièter, j'allai bien m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui. J'ai bien fait ?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, cette fille était une vraie pile éléctrique dès le matin !_ Bon je réponds à quelle question en premier ? _

-Bonjour ! Euh...ok c'est pas grave, tu as bien fait, je les verrai dès que je serai sortie ! Merci pour le petit dejeuné ! Mais j'aurais pu le prendre avec les autres ! Je peux me lever !

-Je suis désolée Bella, mais le Docteur Cullen a été très clair hier, tu ne dois pas sortir avant qu'il ait eu tes resulats d'analyse ! En plus, tu as l'air encore plus exténuée qu'hier ! Tu n'as pas bien dormi ?

_Au moins, elle a pas dit que t'avais une sale tronche ! Tu parles, ça voulait dire la même chose ! _

Je préférais ne pas parler de cette sale nuit, alors je décidais de changer de sujet.

-Et tu crois qu'il va les avoir quand ces résultats ? Parce que j'aimerais bien reprendre les entrainements le plus vite possible. Je veux pas laisser Emmet se débrouiller tout seul trop longtemps.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment Bella, on a pas beaucoup de moyens ici, le Docteur Cullen doit les faire les analyses lui même, je dirais que si il a le temps, cet après midi, ce devrait être bon. Demain au plus tard !

_QUOI ? Il aurait pu me le dire avant de me faire cette prise de sang ! _

-Demain ? Oh Alice, j'avais déjà dit que je ne voulais pas rester une nuit, alors deux ! Il exagère quand même ! Je vais très bien ! Je peux sortir aujourd'hui !

-Je suis désolée Bella, mais c'est les ordres du Docteur et aussi ceux du Colonel. Il m'a bien demandé hier que tu te reposes ! Il se faisait du soucis pour toi !

_Ben voyons ! Du soucis ? Il voulait juste me faire encore plus chier !_

-Pfff, et sinon j'ai oublié de te demander hier mais comment vont les autres ? Il y a eu des blessés graves ?

-Non, juste des blessures superficielles heureusement ! La blessure la plus importante est celle du soldat Newton. Il s'est cassé la jambe et va devoir être rappatrié dès que possible.

_Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Enfin même deux avec Newton parti ! _

-Bon c'est bien. Tiens hier, j'ai eu de grande révélation par le Doc ! M'exclamai-je.

-Au sujet de quoi ? Me demanda t'elle intriguée.

Elle avait l'air aussi excité que moi à l'annonce d'un bon potin. _Décidément, on est fait pour s'entendre ! Je croyais que tu ne devais pas en parler ? Elle est pas soldat donc c'est bon ! Si tu le dis ! _

-C'est au sujet du Colonel ! Tu devinera jamais quoi ! M'exclamai je.

-Dis moi, dis moi ! Je suis trop curieuse ! S'exclama t'elle en sautillant.

Cependant avant que je puisse lui répondre, le Colonel entra dans la pièce. Il avait le visage rouge. _Il rougit ou bien c'est la chaleur ? Bonne question ! _

-Dîtes nous Swan, moi aussi, je meurs d'envie de savoir !

_Autre question ! Pourquoi ?Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ? Je t'ai rien fait ! Bon ok, je vais jamais à la messe mais bon quand même, je suis pas la seule ! Tu m'en veux personnellement, je vois pas d'autre raison à tout cela ! _

Alice sursauta en entendant la voix du Colonel. Puis elle se tourna vers moi je vis qu'elle essayait de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je devais ressembler à une vraie tomate. _Merci ! Très simpa, je suis à deux doigts de me faire virer et toi tu te marres ! _

Au moment ou je croyais que rien n'aurait pu être pire, Alice se leva, regarda le Colonel puis moi.

-Je dois y aller, j'ai des patients à voir. _Traitresse ! Oh attends toi ! Je te retiens, je me vengerai ! _

Je lui jeta un regard noir et elle partie en s'exclaffant. Le Colonel la regarda sortir puis sourit.

-Alors Swan, comment ça va ce matin ? Vous avez une sale gueule ! On dirait que vous n'avez pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit !

_Bon ok, c'est surement une petite vengance ! Je veux bien ! Après tout, j'étais à deux doigts de me foutre de sa gueule ! _

_-_Oh merci Colonel, c'est gentil de vous inquiètez de ma santé ! je vais très bien et vous ?

Je ponctuai ma petite joute verbale d'un sourire ironique sur mon visage. Cependant au lieu de se facher comme je l'avais esperé, il se mit à rire. _Pfff idiot ! Peut-être, mais un idiot très sexy alors!_

Il mit du temps à reprendre son serieux et à mesure qu'il continuait à rire, je commençais à m'enerver. J'avais l'impression qu'il prenait tout sur le ton de la rigolade !

-Bien Swan, j'avais dit que je reviendrais pour faire le rapport. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que j'ai entendu lorsque je suis arrivé ! Vous avez attisé ma curiosité, de quoi mon père a t'il bien pu vous parler ?

J'ai été surprise qu'il mentionne son père. Je pensais qu'il allais continuer à donner du Docteur . Evidemment qu'il voulait que je lui dise ce que je savais ! _Ben mon coco, tu peux toujours courir ! Chacun ses petits secrets ! Bon, que j'ai voulu le dire à Alice quelques minutes plus tôt ne compte évidemment pas ! _

_-_Je suis désolée Colonel, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Le Colonel m'observa pendant quelques secondes. Cela me mis plutôt mal à l'aise. Puis il se reprit comme si il avait été plongé dans ses pensées.

-Vous ne voulez pas le dire, parfait, mais je le saurais d'une manière ou d'une autre ! En attendant, nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je sais que ça va être difficile mais vous devez me faire un rapport détaillé des évenements durant le moment où je me suis absenté jusqu'à mon retour à la jeep.

Terminé le Colonel taquin, il était dans un état serieux que je ne lui avait rarement vu. Je lui racontais donc ce qui s'était passé en essayant de n'ommetre aucuns détails. J'étais sortie prendre l'air, j'avais discuté un peu avec Crowley et j'avais aperçus le petit garçon ; que je n'avais pas tout de suite compris qu'il tenait une bombe. Le Colonel était silencieux et me laissait le temps de tout raconter alors que moi j'essayais de ne pas pleurer devant lui en revoyant le petit garçon qui avait hanté ma nuit et certainement toutes les autres.

Au moment ou je lui ai parlé que j'avais compris que c'était une bombe que l'enfant tenait, le Colonel m'avait surprise en m'attrapant la main et en la serrant comme pour me donner le courage de continuer mon récit.

-Je n'arrivais pas à bougé, j'étais pétrifiée. Je vous entendait m'appeler mais je crois que j'étais trop térrifiée pour bouger. La suite, vous la connaissez. Je suis désolée Monsieur, j'ai fallit tuer tout le monde parce que je n'ai pas donner l'alerte !

-Eh Swan, personne n'est mort ! La blessure la plus grave est une jambe cassée ! Cela aurait pu être pire, largement pire ! Vous avez eu peur, et alors ? Tout le monde peut avoir peur ! Si vous ne vous êtiez pas figée, je n'aurais pas vu l'enfant tenant la bombe ! Vous êtes la seule à l'avoir remarqué ! En même temps, qui se méfierait d'un enfant ?

J'avais du mal à croire ce que j'entendais. Le Colonel, le même qui s'amusait à se moquer de moi depuis mon arrivée me parlait avec compassion et essayait même de me remontrer le moral. Il m'encouragait ! C'était comme si cet homme était deux personnes à la fois ! Une face moqueuse et une autre compatissante ! Eh ben si je m'attendais à ça!_ Serait t'il schizo ?Avec un père médecin, c'est peu probable ! _

-Merci Colonel ! Ca me fait penser que je ne vous ai même pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Il semblait pendant un instant gêné par mes remerciements.

-N'en parlons plus Swan !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cependant avant de partir, il se retourna une dernière fois.

-Swan, reposez vous, vous semblez vraiment fatiguée et vous êtes pâle comme une morte. Et aufait, autre chose : n'écoutez pas les histoires de mon père, c'est souvent des mensonges !

_Ben voyons ! Finalement, je vais redemander d'autres histoires à Doc !_

Il partit et je restai seule avec mes pensées et mon petit dejeuné encore pas entamé. La carapace du Colonel commencait lentement mais surement à se fissurer. L'autre facette que j'avais aperçut m'avais plutôt surprise. Mais j'étais agréablement surprise ! _C'est même pas la peine d'y penser Bella, tu sais très bien que les relations entre officiers sont interdites ! Tu l'admires de loin et c'est tout ! Tu demandes même pas à Doc des histoires afin de mieux le connaître ! _

C'était vrai, les relations entre officiers étaient strictement interdites. Pourtant, il y avait une facette du Colonel qui me faisait me poser des questions. Il fallait que je prenne mes distances avant que je ne commence à ressentir autre chose qu'une simple attirance. J'avais déjà assez de problèmes, inutile de rajouter d'autres d'ordres sentimental.

Je passais le reste de la matinée dans mon lit à ruminer la conversation que j'avais eu avec le Colonel. J'avais finalement décidé de rester professionnelle, il serait mon superireur et ce sera tout. J'avais trop à perdre pour une relation sans avenir. _Eh Bella ! T'es au courant que tu te fais chier pour rien surement ! C'est pas comme si il t'avait proposer quelque chose ! Et toi tu t'imagines déjà jusqu'ou une relation avec lui aboutirait ! Laisses tomber ces questions ! Tu aviseras au moment venu si il vient à se passer quelque chose ! De toute façon t'as pas le droit ! _

C'est finalement le Doc qui me tirait de mon combat interne en arrivant dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Bella ! Me salua t'il chaleuresement.

-Hey Doc ! Ca fait plaisir de vous voir, alors dîtes moi tout de ces résulats ! Je peux sortir ?

Il ria devant mon enthousiasme. Il semblait néanmoins fatigué.

-J'ai les résultats de votre prise de sang et malgré un léger manque de magnésium, vous êtes en pleine forme donc oui comme promis, vous pourrez sortir dès cette après-midi !

-Super Doc merci ! Je veux pas vous énerver, mais je vous l'avez bien dit que j'allais bien !

-On est jamais trop prudent Bella ! De plus, votre blessure n'a pas l'air de s'infecter, mais si vous voyez le moindre signe d'une quelquonque infection, je compte sur vous pour venir immédiatement.

-Je vous le promets Doc !

-Autre chose, vous semblez fatiguée. Vous n'avez pas reussi à dormir cette nuit ? Avez vous fait des cauchemards ?

-Eh bien oui, j'ai plutôt mal dormi. Si je peux me permettre, vous non plus ne semblez pas avoir beaucoup dormi ! Mais je pense que les cauchemards vont passés ! C'est juste que c'est assez frais pour l'instant. Si je viens à en avoir le besoin, je ferai appel à vous pour quelques medocs SOS dodo !

Lui et moi savions parfaitement que je mentais, pourtant, il ne dit rien. Il savait dejà à quel point j'étais têtue !

-Parfait, dans ce cas, je vous laisse sortir dès qu'Alice aura changer votre pansement. Bon courage pour la suite. Et si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas a venir.

-Ok Doc ! A bientôt

Le Doc parti et peu de temps après, Alice entra avec tout le nécessaire pour changer mon pansement. Elle me sourit en arrivant.

-Alors, tu vas pouvoir sortir ! Le Docteur a été rapide pour faire les analyses. Il a surement du passé toute la nuit dessus ! _Voilà qui explique qu'il semblait crevé ! _

-C'est vrai que c'est cool ! Aufait, merci lacheuse ! Tu m'as abandonné tout à l'heure !

-Je suis désolée mais j'avais des patients qui m'attendait. _Ben voyons, on y croit à celle là ! Et un jour mon prince viendra ! _

_-_Bon peu importe ! L'essentiel c'est que je sorte d'ici !

Alice sourit et me changea mon bandage. Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais dehors avec le bras en écharpe mais libre ! Je décidais de me diriger vers le terrain d'entrainement pour voir Emmet.

Celui-ci qui criait sur les soldats me sauta dessus lorsqu'il me vit arriver. Il semblait en meilleure forme que la veille lorsqu'il était sorti précipitament de l'infirmerie.

-Ah Bella, ça me fait plaisir de te voir sortie ! T'as même une blessure de guerre en prime, et dès le deuxième jour ! _C'est vrai qu'on peut difficilement dire mieux ! _N'empêche que t'as toujours une sale gueule ! T'as pas dormi depuis hier ou quoi ? _Mais où est Rosalie qu'elle lui colle une baffe ?_

Je voyai les soldats derrière lui qui s'étaient arrêter de courir pour nous écoutez parler. Je me penchai donc et les regardai.

-Qu'est ce que vous regardez bande de feignants ? Je croyais qu'on vous avait ordonné de courir ! Allez, c'est pas fini !

Ils sursautèrent et continuèrent a courir. Emmet me regarda et explosa de rire. Nous nous mîmes à rire ensemble sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Emmet fut le premier à reprendre un semblant de serieux.

-Ah Bella, y'a rien à dire, ce poste est fait pour toi ! Le Colonel m'a demandé de les entrainer pour toi pendant 3-4 jours mais tu peux rester là. Pas besoin de faire de démonstration apparemment ! Ils savent qui est le chef !

_Qu'est ce que le Colonel avait besoin de demander ça à Emmet ! Je peux faire mon boulot ! _

-Ok Emmet, ça marche, je viendrai et je regarderai uniquement si tu veux !

-Parfait ! Au fait Bell's, ça tombe bien que tu sois venu parce que je voulais te voir. Je voulais m'excuser au sujet d'hier. Je suis parti précipitament mais ..

-Ne t'inquiète pas Emmet, j'ai compris. Le coupais-je. Rosalie nous a parlé de Laurent.

-Elle a bien fait, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu. C'était vraiment un type bien.

-Je n'en doute pas. J'aurais bien aimer le connaître.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes sans rien dire. Puis Emmet rompit le silence.

-Bon, c'est pas de tout ça, mais certains doivent travailler !

-Tu te fous de moi, j'aimerais bien pouvoir bouger mon bras pour te botter le cul devant tout le monde !

Il éclata de rire et reparti vers les soldats qui couraient toujours. Certains me lancaient des regards noirs_. C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que tu discutes ! Avoues, tu les avais oublié ? Ben ouai ! _

Le reste de l'après midi, j'observais Emmet qui continuais les entrainements. Il fallait avouer que j'appréciais la méthode d'Emmet. _Normal, t'as quasiment la même ! C'est bien pour ça !_

Une fois l'entrainement terminé, il faisait presque nuit. Emmet me rejoint et s'assit à coté de moi.

-Alors t'en dit quoi ? Ils sont pas mauvais ceux là.

-C'est vrai, ils ont de l'endurance, par contre, pour ce qui est du tir, c'est une autre affaire. Il faudrait les entrainer un maximun sur la précision de tir.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. On verra ce que ça donnera pour les autres groupes demain.

_-_Il y a combien de groupe differents ?

-Trois groupes qui tournent. Demain, c'est le dernier. Ca tombe bien que tu ais été la, tu as vu les deux premiers groupes. Tu les auras tous vu et on pourra ainsi les regrouper suivants leurs aptitudes.

-Ca marche ! Bon tu as faim ?

-Tu oses me demander ça ? Evidemment ! Mon estomac crie famine depuis des heures !

Pour accentuer ses propos, son ventre gronda. Je me mis à rire. _Comme c'est étonnant ! _

Nous partîmes donc tranquillement vers le mess. Enfin pas vaiment tranquillement, Emmet courait plutôt et moi j'essayais de le suivre ! Un fois arrivés à la cafeteria, j'aperçus Rosalie, Jacob et Jasper à une table. Une fois servit sur mon plateau, pas facile d'une main, je ne dirigai vers leur table. Emmet était déjà assit et était déjà en train de manger. Que dis je, dévorer ! Lorsqu'elle me vit, Rosalie colla une claque derrière la tête d'Emmet.

-Aïe ! Mais Rose, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Je mange !

-T'aurais pu lui proposer de prendre son plateau, tu vois bien qu'elle arrive à peine à le tenir avec son bras en écharpe !

-Rosalie, c'est pas la peine, je suis capable de le porter ! C'est gentil mais ça va. Il faut savoir se débrouiller tout seul ici. Vous ne serez pas toujours là pour m'aider !

-Tu vois Rose, elle veut pas qu'on l'aide ! Je peux manger maintenant ? J'ai faim moi ! S'exclama Emmet avant de recommencer à manger.

-Tu as toujours faim de toute façon ! Dit Rosalie en se tournant vers Emmet. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi. Pour te répondre Bella, nous ne serons peut-être pas toujours là mais si nous y sommes, autant en profiter non ?

Je souris à Rosalie. Et reporta mon attention vers Jasper et Jacob qui m'observaient.

-Ca va sinon les gars ?

-Bien et toi Bella ? Je suis desolé, mais je n'ai pas pu venir te voir à l'infirmerie. Me dit Jacob

-Je vais bien ! J'ai pu sortir, le Doc a dit que j'étais comme neuve ! _Menteuse ! Oh ça voulait dire la même chose ! _Tinquiètes pas, je comprends ! J'imagine que t'avais beaucoup de boulot après que nous soyons revenu !

-C'est le cas de le dire ! Le Colonel m'a donné deux fois plus de boulot ! Il craignait que des resistants tentent de s'infiltrer dans la base après la panique des attentats !

-Eh ben ! Et ils y a eu des problèmes ?

-Nan, mais bon, on est jamais trop prudents !

Jacob s'interrompit pour mordre dans son bout de pain. Je me tournais vers Jasper qui avait l'air ailleurs.

-Et toi Jasper ? Ca va ?

Il cligna des yeux et me regarda.

-Oui ça va Bella ! Juste un peu fatigué. Une autre équipe est partie en mission ce midi pour faire un relevé topographique du terrain. Il faut que je surveille chaque transmissions. C'est un peu épuisant.

-J'imagine ! Ils sont déjà partis ? Si vite après ce qui s'est passé hier ?

-Eh bien oui, j'imagine que le Colonel veut connaître au maximum le terrain avant d'envoyer d'autres soldats en mission d'exploration et surtout d'éviter que ce qui s'est passé se reproduise à nouveau ! Certains sont également parti au lieu de l'attentat afin d'aider des villageois qui sont coincés sous les décombres.

En attendant cela, je déglutis bruyamment. J'avais plusieurs fois pensé aux pauvres personnes qui hurlaient mais que je ne voyais pas avec la fumée. Le Colonel m'avait même dit que plusieurs personnes étaient bloquées. N'ayant plus d'appetit, je laissais mon plateau intact. Emmet me regarda puis regarda mon plateau.

-Tu manges pas ? Me demanda t'il.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim ! Tu le veux ?

-Oh que oui ! Merci Bell's, c'est pas avec cette pauvre portion qu'ils m'ont donné que je vais avoir l'estomac remplit !

_C'est à se demander ce qu'il lui faut pour être rempli ! _

Rosalie m'observa puis soupira.

-Il faut que tu manges quelque chose Bella, tu es pale comme une morte. Me dit elle.

-Peut-être mais je n'ai pas faim !

Elle soupira mais ne répondis rien. Je me sentais épuisée. Je n'avais rien fait de la journée mais je manquais de sommeil.

-Bon tout le monde, je vais me coucher ! Je suis crevée ! Bonne nuit à tous.

Ils me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et je sortis. _Espérons que tu passes une bonne nuit ! Surtout sans cauchemards ! _

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa tranquillement. J'avais des cauchemards presque toutes les nuits et je dormais peu mais la bonne nouvelle était que mon bras était quasiment guérit. Je continuais d'observer Emmet durant les entrainements. Nous avions finalement pu faire trois groupes differents et lorsque je reprendrais les entrainements, je m'occuperai de l'endurance et du corps à corps. Emmet quant à lui, les formeraient au tir de précision.

Je n'avais pas revu le Colonel depuis la dernière fois ou il m'avait demander un rapport détaillé. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'évitait quoi que je ne voyais aucune raison à cela. En effet, j'avais voulu le voir pour lui parler au sujet de l'expédition qui était parti faire des relevés topographique le lendemain de l'attentat. Ces soldats n'étaient toujours pas rentré apres 5 jours de mission. J'avais voulu en savoir plus auprès du Colonel mais le sergent Harris m'avait annoncé qu'il n'était pas disponible. Et cela, toute les fois ou j'avais cherché à le voir ou à lui parler.

J'avais donc décidé de laisser tomber._ Il me parlera quand Monsieur le voudra bien ! En même temps, je vois pas pourquoi il m'évite ! _J'avais toutefois fait part de mes inquiètudes au sujet de l'expédition à Emmet et celui ci m'avait rassuré en me disant qu'ils partaient souvent pendant plusieurs jours et que tout était normal. _Si tu le dis ! _

Aujourd'hui, je retournai voir le Doc pour qu'il retire le bandage et examine la plaie et me signer apte à reprendre le travail. En route vers l'infirmerie, je croisai Jasper qui sortait. Il semblait encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tiens salut Jasper !

Il sursauta et leva la tête.

-Salut Bella.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as un problème ?

-Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Me demanda t'il surpris.

-Ben, tu sors de l'infirmerie ! J'ai pensé que tu t'étais blessé ou un truc dans le genre.

Et là, le grand Jasper Witlock, maitre incontesté de ses émotions se mit à rougir. _Alors celle là, c'est bien une première ! _

_-_Oh, c'est juste que je venais faire un petit truc. Rien de très important...

Voyant qu'il était mal à l'aise, je decidai de ne pas insister. _Celle là aussi, ce serait bien la première fois ! Oh la ferme ! J'essaie de devenir un personne plus respectueuse ! _

_-_Ok, bon désolée de te laisser en plan mais je dois aller voir le Doc ! On se retrouve plus tard au mess ? Lui dis-je.

-Bien sur ! A plus tard.

Je voyais bien qu'il était plutôt heureux de pouvoir partir. Je souriais en entrant dans l'infirmerie. _Alors qu'est ce que tu peux bien cacher Jasper ? Va falloir que je mêne ma petite enquête ! Hey ! Je croyais que tu devais être plus respectueuse de la vie privée des gens ? Pfff, tu crois tout ce que je dis maintenant ?_

En entrant, je repérai Alice qui souriait niaisement. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, l'air perdue dans ses pensées. _Et toi ma petite infirmière, que me caches tu ? Aurais tu craqué pour le beau capitaine qui vient de sortir ? _

-Coucou Alice ! La saluai-je en arrivant près d'elle.

-Oh Bella, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Comment vas tu ?

-Bien, très bien ! J'ai bien vu que tu semblais perdue ailleurs ! Je voulais te poser une question.

-Oui, que se passe t'il ? Elle semblait nerveuse.

-Est ce que par hasard, tu saurais ce que faisait Jasper ici ? Je l'ai vu sortir d'ici et il semblait plutôt mal à l'aise.

Elle me regarda puis rougit. _Alice rougit, Jasper rougit ! Bella, t'es sur une belle piste !_

_-_Le Capitaine Whitlock ? Oh, il venait juste pour faire un peu la conversation. _BINGO !_

_-_Oh ok, c'était juste pour savoir. Je m'inquiètais un peu qu'il soit malade ou quelque chose comme ça.

_Bien joué, fais style t'as rien compris ! C'est le bon plan ! Tu lacheras la bombe une autre fois ! Pour une fois que c'est toi qui peux en lacher une !_

-Non, non ne tinquiète pas, il n'est pas souffrant. Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, comment va ton bras ?

-Justement, je suis là pour ça. Je viens voir le Doc pour qu'il m'enleve le bandage et examine vite fait la plaie ! J'aimerais bien pouvoir reprendre les entrainements ! Les soldats sont trop mous !

-C'est vrai que certain ont besoin d'être matter ! Ria t'elle. Malheuresement, le Docteur est avec le Colonel pour l'instant. Je vais aller le voir pour lui faire part de ta présence ! Je te laisse patienter 5 min, je reviens !

-Pas de problème, je t'attends !

_Alors comme sa, le Colonel à besoin de s'entretenir avec son petit Papa, mais quand moi, je demande à le voir, il peut pas ! Connard ! _

J'avais beau l'insulter de tous les noms, j'étais quand même assez nerveuse à l'idée de le croiser. Comment allait t'il réagir ? Bonne question ! Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais fait quelque chose pour le contrarier ! Enfin pas plus que d'habitude !

Alice revins 2 mins plus tard avec un grand sourire. _Oh oh, j'ai appris à me méfier des gens qui sourient trop ! _

_-_Bella, le docteur peut te recevoir tout de suite ! Vas y, tu connais le chemin ?

-Oui oui, Rosalie m'y a dejà emmené une fois. Mais le Colonel est dejà sorti ? Je le l'ai pas vu.

-Oh, il partait quand le Docteur Cullen m'a dit de te faire entrer.

J'étais quand même rassurée par cette nouvelle. Cela m'eviterai de le croiser puisque apparement il ne voulait pas me voir !

-Bien, parfait, j'y vais ! Merci Alice !

-Pas de problèmes Bella !

Je me dirigais donc vers le bureau du Doc. Une fois arrivé devant sa porte, je voulu frapper sauf la porte s'ouvir devant moi avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste. Le Colonel se tenait devant moi. Il avait un visage denué d'expression. Il passa devant moi sans m'accorder un regard et sortit aussi rapidement.

_Voilà, maintenant tu peux répondre à deux questions ! De toute évidence, il t'évite ! Pour ce qui est de la raison, bon courage pour la trouver ! Ce mec est vraiment bipolaire ! Ensuite, tu te demandais comment il allait réagir si vous vous croisiez. Tu as ta réponse : comme un sale con ! _

* * *

**Et voila ! Alors que pensez vous, pourquoi le Colonel réagit comme ça ? N'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review ! Pour Noël, rien ne me ferais plus plaisir ! :D**

**Je vous souhaite à tous de passez de très bonnes fêtes et surtout d'être gatés par le Père Noël ! J'ai été sage ! J'ai le droit à un cadeau ! **

**A bientot ! Biz**

**Anabelle **


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour pour vous postez un nouveau chapitre ! Tous d'abord, je voulais vous souhaitez à tous une Bonne Année, une bonne santé et tout ce qui va avec ! Ensuite, je voulais encore une fois remercier tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews ! Sa me fait toujours autant plaisir ! C'est vraiment parce que vous me soutenez que je continue cette fic. **

**Je risque par contre de poster moins souvent mais je ferais des chapitres un peu plus longs ! Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

**

* * *

**

_Voilà, maintenant tu peux répondre a deux questions ! De toute évidence, il t'évite ! Pour ce qui est de la raison, bon courage pour la trouver ! Ce mec est vraiment bipolaire ! Ensuite, tu te demandais comment il allait réagir si vous vous croisiez. Tu as ta réponse : comme un sale con ! _

* * *

Je restai figée devant la porte jusqu'à ce que le Doc appaissent devant moi. Il semblait inquiet. _Depuis combien de temps il me parle ? _

-Bella, il y a un problème ? Ca fait 5 min que je vous dis d'entrer.

-Oh je suis désolée Doc, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vous ais pas entendu !

-Ce n'est pas grave, installez vous. Alors vous venez pour qu'on enleve votre bandage ?

-Oui ! Enfin, j'ai hâte de pouvoir reprendre les entrainements enfin n'importe quoi tant que je puisse faire autre chose que tourner en rond !

Il me regarda et sourit. Il se diriga vers son bureau et pris sa trousse de soin.

-Oui, vous m'avez l'air en effet pressée de reprendre du service !

-Vous savez, quand on peut rien faire, on s'ennuie vite. Regarder les autres, sa va bien un moment !

-Il semblerait en effet. Bon alors jettons un coup d'oeil à cette blessure.

Il enleva doucement mon bandage et examina la plaie avec beaucoup de précision.

-Alors Doc, quels sont vos pronostics ? Je peux reprendre ? Dîtes oui, pitié !

Il ria et lorsqu'il se calma, il me sourit.

-La plaie semble se cicatrisé parfaitement. Je vous autorise à reprendre les entrainements ! Mais attention, je veux que vous fassiez attention, la blessure n'est pas completement fermée. Vous risquez de la rouvrir si vous ne moderer pas vos efforts !

-Je vous le promet, je vais faire attention ! Merci Doc, merci !

Il me mis neanmoins un pansement.

-Derien Bella, mais j'espère ne pas vous revoir avant un moment, enfin du moins, pas pour soigner une nouvelle blessure !

-Moi non plus Doc ! Bon je vais y aller maintenant ..

-Attendez avant de partir. Me coupa t'il. Je voulais vous demander, est ce que vous souffrez encore de cauchemards ?

A l'evocation de cela, je détournais les yeux. Depuis l'attentat, je n'avais pas passé une seule bonne nuit de sommeil. Je me reveillais toutes les nuits en sueur avec à l'esprit l'image de ce petit garçon.

-Sa peut aller Doc, de temps en temps, mais je n'en ai presque plus ! Mentis je.

_Mais pourquoi tu refuses de lui demander des sommnifères ? Sa pourrait être utile ! Pour devenir accro aux medocs après ? Non merci !_

-Bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse y aller. Bonne journée Bella !

-Vous aussi Doc, et encore merci pour mon bras !

Je sortis de l'infirmerie sans croiser Alice et je me dirigais vers le terrain d'entrainement où je pensais trouver Emmet. Cependant, il n'y avais que quelques soldats qui s'entrainais au combat.

_Mais ou est Emmet ? Je sais pas, à la cafeteria peut être ? _

En me dirigant vers la caféteria, j'entendis des cris. _Tiens, on dirait Rosalie ! _Je me dirigais vers les cris et je fus completement abasourdis lorsque je vis le spectacle qui se déroulais devant moi ! Rosalie, Emmet, Jacob, Jasper et Tyler jouait une partie de foot ! Lorsque Rosalie m'apperçut, elle courut vers moi.

-Ah Bella, je suis contente de te voir, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Tu sais jouer au foot ?

-Euh, sa peut aller, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas joué mais avant, je me débrouillais pas trop mal. Lui repondis je surprise par sa question.

-Parfait, dans ce cas là, je te prends dans mon équipe, Emmet n'arrête pas de tricher et j'ai besoin de renfort !

J'éclatais de rire, si on m'avait dit que j'allais enlever mon bandage quelques minutes plus tôt pour jouer une partie de foot contre Emmet, j'aurais préféré le garder ! _Je sens que le Doc va bientôt me revoir ! Je suis sûre que je lui manque déjà ! En même temps, un peu de sport, ça fait tellement longtemps que jai pas pu participer à une activité ! Rooh ta fini de la jouer Calimero, ça fait juste une semaine ! Une semaine, pas un mois ! _

-Pas de problème, j'adhère ! Lançais-je à Rosalie.

-Super ! S'exclama t'elle. Emmet ! Cria t'elle, je prend Bella dans mon équipe, et crois moi, on va te botter le cul !

-Mais bien sur ! Je veux bien parier si tu insistes !

Sans se laisser démonter Rosalie s'approcha de lui. _Euh, j'ai juste dit que je me débrouillais, pas que je joue comme une pro ! _

_-_Parfait ! J'insite ! Quel est l'enjeu du pari ? _Nan mais t'es malade ! Tu vas pas dire oui ! _

-Je sais pas, je vais pas être trop méchant ! Que dirais tu d'une sorte de gage ? Un gage qui peut être utilisé n'importe quand ! On ne peut pas refuser, c'est obligatoire. Le gagnant à le pouvoir de choisir le gage sur une personne de son choix !

-Sa marche !

Sur ce, il se serèrent la main. _Euh, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens pas trop moi. On joue contre Emmet, tu perds la tête ou quoi Rose !_ _Un pari ? On aura tout vu ! On va se faire masacré ! _

_-_Ok ! Que le jeu commence ! Rosalie, comme je suis un vrai gentlemen, je te laisse choisir deux joueurs de ton choix ! Lança Emmet.

-Bien, trop aimable à toi, je prends Bella et Jacob ! S'exclama t'elle. _Je vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu es si heureuse, on va se prendre la patée du siècle ! _

Je m'approcha de Rosalie pour lui faire par de mes doutes.

-Euh, Rose ? Un pari ? T'es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! On va les battre, je le sens bien !

_Ben voyons ! On y croit à celle là ! Et un jour j'epouserai Cullen ! Faut pas rever ! _

Et sur ce, le match commença. Emmet était vraiment fort ! _On dirait que ça te choques, t'as vu comme il est ballèze !_ J'arrivais à faire quelques passes à Rosalie, qui était au but ou même à Jacob, mais Jasper qui était gardien ne laissait passer pratiquement aucune balle. Nous avons joué une demi-heure environ, et c'était bien sur l'équipe d'Emmet qui menait de 4-2 points !_ On est pas si mauvais que ça ! Tu veux dire Rosalie et Jacob parce que toi mis à part renvoyer la balle quand tu la reçoit, tu fais pas grand chose ! _

Cependant, nous fûmes interompus par un soldat qui arriva en courant.

-Capitaine Cook, Capitaine !

Tyler qui allait tirer vers les buts s'arreta et se diriga vers le soldat. _Tyler_ _Cook ? Serieux ? Alors là, c'est fort ! Il a bien choisi sa vocation !_

-Que se passe t'il ? Demanda Tyler.

Le soldat semblait mal à l'aise à l'idée de nous avoir interomput. _Pas de bol mon pote ! _

-Je suis désolé Monsieur mais il y a un problème en cuisine. Le Chef Yorki m'envoie vous chercher. Je suis désolé de vous avoir interompu mais ça semblait assez urgent.

-Très bien, dîtes lui que j'arrive tout de suite.

Le soldat ne demanda pas son reste et reparti en courant d'où il était venu. Tyler se tourna ensuite vers nous.

-Je suis désolé les gars, il y a apparemment un petit pépin en cuisine, je dois aller voir ça. Nous expliqua t'il.

-Pas de problème Ty ! De toute façon, on leur met leur raclé ! On a de la marge ! Lança Emmet.

Tyler lui sourit, nous souhaita bon courage pour remplir le gage à Rosalie et à moi et parti à la suite du soldat. _Trop gentil ! Fallait pas ! Couillon va ! _

-Leur raclé ? S'exclama alors Rosalie. Tu te fous de moi, vous menez seulement de deux points ! _C'est clair ! Espèce de vantard ! _

_-_C'est bien ce que je disais ! Vous vous en prenez une belle en plus ! Sutrout que ce n'est que le debut !

-Tu vas voir mon pote de quoi nous sommes capable ! S'enerva Rosalie

Jasper qui avait comme nous avait suivit l'échange décida se calmer le jeu.

-Eh calmez vous ! Bon puisque Tyler est parti, il nous manque un joueur !

Alors que Emmet s'appretait à parler, Jasper le coupa.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire Emmet, mais non, on a besoin d'un autre joueur. Et ce même si tu joues bien !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'exclama une voix que je reconnu tout de suite. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas tous à vos postes ?

Le Colonnel se tenait devant nous. Il semblait en colère, ses yeux lançais des éclairs. _Oula, c'est normal si j'ai chaud ? Pense à son comportement, tu vas voir, sa va vite te refroidir ! _

_-_Euh, nous prenions une petite pause pour jouer un match de foot Colonnel. Expliqua Emmet.

Bien evidemment, il ne me jetta aucuns regards. Il regarda Emmet, Rosalie et son regard s'arreta sur Jacob qui se tenait à coté de moi. _Et moi ! Je pus ou quoi ? _

_-_J'ai cru comprendre qu'il vous manquait un joueur ! Lança le Colonnel.

-Eh bien oui, le Capitaine Cook a du s'absenter ! Mais c'est pas grave, on va vite lui trouver un remplacant. Dit Emmet.

-Donc la place est toujours libre ? Demanda le Colonnel. _Est ce qu'il va va faire ce que je crois qu'il va faire ? J'en ai comme l'impression oui ! _

_-_Bien sur ! Pourquoi ? Vous vous proposer candidat ? Repondis Emmet.

-Evidemment, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas joué, j'ai bien besoin de me défouller !

_Eh merde ! Qu'est ce que j'avais dit ! Ben dis toi que cette fois, il sera obligé de te regarder quand tu auras la balle !_

-C'est parti dans ce cas ! Rose ? Tu veux changer les équipes ? Demanda Emmet.

-Nan, j'ai dis que je te botterais les fesses avec Bella et Jacob et je compte bien le faire ! _Super ! Maintenant, on va se faire humilier devant Cullen ! Merci Rose ! _

-Parfait ! Dans ce cas, tu viendras pas te plaindre quand tu perdras ! J'aurais un gage bien spécial pour toi ! Jubilla Emmet.

-C'est ce qu'on verra !

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à jouer au foot contre mon fantasme personnel qui m'évitait pour une raison inconnue ! _Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! _

Rosalie voulu rester au but et je me retrouvais avec Jacob à contrer les attaques de Cullen et de Emmet. Ils formaient vraiment une bonne équipe. Ils arrivaient à se faire des passes sans vraiment se regarder alors que moi, à chaque fois que j'avais le ballon, je devait d'abord chercher Jacob du regard !

Au bout de seulement 10 min de jeu, l'équipe d'Emmet menait de 5-1 point. Rosalie s'enervait contre nous. Elle voulait que nous allions plus vite !_ Facile à dire, toi tu dois pas te mesurer a une montagne de muscle et a un dieu qui en plus te fais fantasmer ! Pis en plus, c'est toi qui a laisser passer les 5 ballons ! _Le Colonnel fesait comme si de rien n'était, il me jettait des regards mais ne m'adressait pas la parole ! _Cretin ! _

Lorsqu'on fit une petite pause, nous étions toujours mené de 4 points. Jacob, qui se moquait que l'on gagne ou perdre essayait de me m'expliquer une technique d'attaque.

-Alors je te passes la balle, tu cours vers les buts et tu fais comme si tu allais marquer, mais tu me la passes avant et je m'occupe de tirer.

-D'accord, je vais essayer, mais t'imagines un peu ce que ce serais de se faire courser un ours ? Lui dis je.

-Euh, je suis désolé mais je vois pas trop le rapport.

-Eh bien imagines un peu que l'ours c'est Emmet ! Surtout quand j'ai la balle ! J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me bouffer !

Nous éclatâmes de rire et il s'appuyait à mon épaule pour ne pas tomber. Je vis alors le Colonnel nous regarder alors qu'il semblait parler à Emmet. Il semblait enervé. _Qu'est ce qu'il a encore ! Ce mec change d'humeur comme de tee-shirt ! _Jacob reprit son serieux et m'ébourifa les cheveux. Je vis le Colonnel lui jetter un regard noir qu'il ne remarqua pas.

_Ce pourrait t'il que Monsieur Cullen soit jaloux ? Non, rêves pas trop, jaloux de qui ? De Jacob ? Y'a aucune raison ! _

Emmet interrompit mes refelexions en criant que la pause était finie ! Je me dirigais donc vers le centre pour faire l'engagements avec Jacob. Cependant je vis le Colonnel me suivre des yeux. _Ce mec me donne vraiment le tournis, un coup, il veut plus me voir ni me parler, et après il me lache pas des yeux et me mettrait presque mal à l'aise ! _

Le match repris et qulques minutes plus tard, alors que j'avais la balle, je décidais d'essayer la technique de Jacob. Cependant, tout cela ne s'est pas passé comme prevu. Alors que je me dirigais vers les buts, ce n'est pas Emmet mais le Cullen qui me poursuivit. Arrivée devant les buts gardés par Jasper, je cherchais Jacob des yeux mais je le trouvais pas. Le temps de chercher Jacob, le Colonnel m'avait rattrapé et me fis un puissant tacle. Au lieu de juste perdre la balle, j'ai également perdue l'équilibre. Je suis tombé mon bras fraichement guérit, qui me fit un mal de chien. Voyant que j'étais mal tombé, le Colonnel se précipa vers moi.

-Est ce que ça va Swan ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas frapper aussi fort !

_Ce mec a vraiment un problème, deja il veut plus te voir et maintenant il fait exprès de te fait tomber !_

_-_Je vais parfaitement bien ! Merci ! Surtout de m'avoir fait tomber !

_Tiens, la Bella fière, le retour ! Sa fesait longtemps ! _

_-_Attendez, laissez moi vous aider à vous relever ! _Mais qui est ce mec ? Il commence franchement a m'enerver, faut savoir ce que tu veux ! _

Il me tendit la main en voyant que j'avais avoir du mal à me relever, je mis ma fierté de coté quelques seconde et je la pris. A ce moment là, je sentis comme un courant electrique qui me parcoura tout le corps. Il m'aida à me relever et lorsque je le regarda, je vis qu'il l'avait resenti aussi. Il m'observa pendant quelques instants, et pour une fois, je fis de même. Je remarquai alors que son tee-shirt était trempé que qu'il laissait apercevoir son torse ainsi que ses abdos._ Oh mon dieu ! Je vais mourir de chaud ! Ce mec est vraiment un appel au sexe ! _

Cependant avant que je fasse le moindre geste, il détourna les yeux et s'éloigna. Jasper qui était sorti du but arriva près de moi.

-Est ce que ça va Bella ? Me demanda t'il.

-Oui merci Japser, rien de casser ! _Sauf mon bras qui me fait un mal de chien ! Je savais que j'allais bientôt revoir le Doc ! Pfff Doc va me tuer ! _

-Tant mieux ! Le Colonnel y a été un peu fort sur ce coup là!

-Laisse tomber, il s'est déjà excusé ! _C'est pas comme si on pouvait esperer plus ! _

Evidemment, après ma chute, je décidais à rester sur la touche et c'est l'équipe d'Emmet qui gagna la partie ! _Eh ben ça alors ! Je m'y attendais pas du tout ! _Emmet n'arrêtais pas de se vanter, ce qui enervait de plus en plus Rosalie. A la fin de la partie, une Rosalie super-enervée étais venue me voir pour me dire que le gage me concernait aussi vu qu je n'avais pas tout fait pour gagner !_ Oh merci Rose ! Un chance que l'idée du pari, c'était pas la mienne ! _

Les autres repartirent prendre leur poste, pendant que mon bras et moi avions décidé de rendre une autre petite visite au Doc pour voir si la plaie ne s'était pas rouverte ! _Decidement, je pourrais jamais faire mon job ici ! En même temps, sa fait de la compagnie au doc ! _

Je pris donc le chemin lorsque quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retournais par reflexe et quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je vis le Colonnel. Il semblait nerveux et détourna les yeux.

-Je voulais encore une fois m'excuser Swan, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit d'y aller aussi fort ! S'excusa t'il.

_Alors celle là, elle est bonne ! Si lui, il sait pas, comment moi je pourrais le savoir ?_

-Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qui vous passe pas la tête par moment ! Mais une chose est sûr, c'est que je suis bonne pour retourner voir le Doc ! Si vous ne voulez pas que je travaille, continuez comme ça, vous êtes sur la bonne voie !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je me retournais et parti vers l'infirmerie en laissant un Colonnel surpris et hebeté !_ Bien joué ! Chacun son tour de s'en prendre plein la gueule ! Ta peut être été un peu fort quand même ! Je sais pas, je dis ça, je dis rien ! _

J'arrivais à l'infirmerie et me dirigait directement vers le bureau du Doc. Je toquais et l'entendis m'inviter à entrer. En me voyant, il fut surprit.

-Bella ? Déjà de retour ! Plaisanta t'il.

Voyant que je ne pris pas part à la plaisanterie, il se calma et prit un visage sérieux.

-Il y a un problème Bella ? Demanda t'il.

-Ben, c'est que.. il est possible que je me sois encore blessé au bras...

-Ah bon, mais comment avez vous fait, vous êtes sortis d'ici il y a à peine deux heures !

-Ah vous savez, ma maladresse légendaire, moi qui pensait en être guerit depuis le temps, on peut dire que je me suis trompée ! Mentis-je.

_Finalement, ne deviens jamais actrice ! T'es trop nulle, si il croit à ça, jme fais none ! Ben voyons, comme si t'en été capable ! _

-Vraiment ? Demanda le Doc avec suspicion. C'est pour ça que vous êtes couverte de sueur ? C'est quoi la vérité !

_Ouf ! Je ne finirais pas none ! Il faut que je le dise : Je te l'avais dit ! _

_-_Ah oui bien sur. Euh...Il est possible et je dis bien possible voir peut être même probable que j'ai participé à une partie de foot et que je sois tombée à ce moment là.

J'avais murmuré les derniers mots comme si il allait s'enerver et m'engueuler. Cependant, ce fut tout l'inverse, il éclata de rire, ce qui se solda par un fou rire. _Genial, au moins un qui s'amuse ! _Il prit quelque minutes a se calmer et une fois qu'il eut essuyer ses yeux, il redevint sérieux.

-Je suis désolé Bella, mais je trouve vraiment que vous êtes incorrigible ! C'est assez dingue je doit dire !

-Je sais, je sais Doc. Mon père me dit ça depuis un bail mais je vous assure que c'est pas voulu ! Mais entre nous, je suis sure que je vous manquais déjà !

Il sourit et entrepris d'examiner mon bras et ce pour la deuxième fois en une journée ! La plaie ne s'était pas rouverte, mais il me dit que j'allais avoir un bel hématome ! _Comme quoi dès fois, j'ai du bol ! Enfin, on dira ça comme sa ! _Il entreprit de me refaire un pensement et je dut lui prommettre de ne pas faire de folie pendant au moins deux jours avant de pouvoir partir.

Je sortais du bureau du Doc lorsque je tombais sur Alice. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ce si bien qu'elle ne me remarqua même pas.

-Hey Alice ! Ca va pas ?

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle me vit.

_-_Oh Bella, je suis désolée je ne t'ai pas vu ! _Sans déc ? Je l'avais même pas remarquer ! _

_-_Il y a un problème ? Demandais je.

-Oh non, tout va bien ! Juste un peu fatiguée avec tout ce travail !

Elle semblait en effet bien pâle et avait des cernes sous les yeux.

-Tu devais te ménager ! Si tu tombes malade, qui va pouvoir me soigner quand je ferais des conneries ?

Elle sourit à ma tentative d'humour mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux. _En même temps, ta blague était pourrit ! Oh la ferme ! _

_-_J'aimerais bien Bella pouvoir me reposer, mais il y bien trop de travail ! Nous sommes si peu ! Mais heuresement, on va bientôt avoir des renforts. Du personnel infirmier tout frais et dispo ! Enfin ! S'exclama t'elle.

-Je suis ravie de l'apprendre. Tu vas pouvoir lever le pied !

-C'est vrai ! Enfin voilà, je suis désolée Bella, mais le Docteur Cullen a demandé a me voir dans son bureau.

Voyant que je lui bloquait l'accès au bureau, je m'écartais immédiamment.

-Oh pardon, je vais y aller aussi ! A plus tard !

-A plus tard Bella !

En sortant de l'infirmerie, je fis une autre rencontre. Je vous le donne en mille, le grand Colonnel Edward Cullen se tenait droit et semblait assez furieux ! Pour une fois que j'aurais voulu qu'il m'évite !

_En même temps, il a de quoi être furieux ! T'as vu comment tu l'a remballé ! Dois-je te rappeler encore une fois qu'il est ton superieur ! Autrement dit, il peut te mettre sur la touche ! _

Décidant de ne pas me laisser demonter encore une fois, je me dirigais vers lui. Il me détaillait de ses yeux furieux mais au si combien envoutant ! _Et c'est pas peu dire !_

-Rebonjour Colonnel ! _T'as raison, fait ton innocente, comme si, il allait laisser passer sa ! _

-Capitaine ! Repondis t'il séchement. _Je me disais aussi ! C'est peine perdue pour se la jouer innocente ! _

_-_Il y a un problème ? Continuais je innocemment. _Attention Bella, tu joues avec le feu sur ce coup là ! _

Il me regarda dans les yeux et je vis ses levres se crisper, comme si il se retenait de faire une grimace.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est à vous de me le dire ! Repondis t'il.

_Bon ok peut être que tu continue a jouer les inncoente, tu pourrais t'en sortir sans trop de problèmes ! _

-Aucun problème Colonnel ! Lançais je.

-Ah vraiment ? Me repondis t'il de plus en plus enervé.

_Finalement, c'était peu être pas la meilleure solution ! S'excuser aurait été plus simple ! Peut-être, mais il va les attendre longtemps ses excuses ! _

_-_Alors que ce soit clair entre vous et moi, c'est la première et la dernière fois que vous vous adresser à moi comme vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure ! Je reconnais que j'ai eu tord de vous faire tomber, quoi que c'était un accident. Cependant, ne n'apprecie pas du tout l'insubordination dont vous avez fait preuve ! _Whoa ! Y'en a du vocabulaire là dedans ! _

-Je ne m'excuserai pas Monsieur. Si vous voulez me sacquer, ne vous genez pas ! Mais je maintient ce que j'ai dit, je ne vous comprend vraiment pas ! C'était juste une simple partie de foot ! Il était inutile d'y aller aussi fort ! J'ai bien vu que vous étiez furieux avant de recommencer à jouer ! Vous vous êtes défoulé sur moi !

Il parut troublé que je ne m'excuse pas. Cependant, lorsque je mentionnai l'accident, il semblait plutôt gêné.

-C'est vrai que j'étais un peu enervé à ce moment là. Mais je me suis déjà excusé plusieurs fois ! Il toussa et reprit son serieux. Et comment va votre bras ? Continua t'il. _C'est ça, change de sujet ! _

-Le Doc l'a examiné et rien de grave, juste un petit hématome.

-Tant mieux, vous allez pouvoir reprendre le travail !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il se retourna et s'en alla ! _Pfff, décidemment, tu continues a souffler le chaud et le froid ! _Je repris le chemin vers le terrain d'entrainement afin de voir Emmet. Je me rappelais à ce moment que je n'avait toujours pas parler au Colonnel de l'expedition pour les relevé topographique mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ! J'aurais peut être du le faire avant quand il était en rain de s'excuser !

J'arrivais au terrain et je vis Emmet avec une casquette et un sifflet. Il fesait courir les soldats afin de faire travailler leur endurance. Dès qu'il m'apperçut, il siffla et donna une petite pause. _Surement pour eviter qu'ils courent pendant que tu parles avec lui et que tu les oublies comme la derniere fois ! _Emmet se diriga vers moi avec un grand sourire et me donna une grande tappe dans l'épaule. Je grimaçais. Il ne métrisait pas toujours sa force !

-Alors Bell's, comment va ce bras ?

-Bien Emmet, le Doc a juste dit qu'il fallait que j'évite les activités stupide comme les matchs de foot avec toi durant au moins deux jours. J'ai de la chance qu'il s'est pas rouvert, sinon j'étais encore partie pour une semaine à ne rien faire d'autre que t'observer. Ca devenait lassant !

-Comment ca, me regarder est lassant ? Tu devrait être heureuse de pouvoir observer ce corps d'athlète pendant que je bosse !

-C'est bien connu Emmet ! Tu es beau comme un dieu ! Alors comment se débrouillent t'ils ?

-Pas trop mal je dois dire, j'ai hâte que tu puisse reprendre le boulot afin de me consacrer principalement aux exercices de tir ! Par contre, j'adore les faire courir et souffrir va surement me manquer un peu !

Je rigolai. Emmet était vraiment comme moi, il adorait les pousser !

-T'inquiete pas, je recommence demain !

-Tu viens pas de me dire que le Doc avait dit deux jours ? Demanda t'il septique.

-A un jour près, il dira rien ! En plus, je vais juste avoir un petit hématome de rien du tout ! Je peux reprendre demain si je ne pousse pas trop ! Manquerai plus que je tombe ! Le Doc me tuerai vraiment !

-Si tu le dit ! Il n'empeche que le Colonnel ta pas loupé tout a l'heure ! En temps normal, ça vaudrait facilement un carton rouge !

-Surement, mais bon, il s'est excusé donc c'est pas grave, fin de l'histoire ! J'ai juste du mal à le comprendre.

-Je suis dans le même cas et pourtant je le connais depuis plus logtemps! Il a surement du passé trop de temps dans ce trou ! Regarde moi, je suis ici depuis quoi 1an voir un peu plus, et j'ai parfois l'impression que je vais devenir dingue, alors j'imagine pas ce que lui doit ressentir !

_C'est vrai que rester ici pendant 1 an doit pas être facile ! Surtout quand je vois ce qu'il vient de m'arriver en l'espace de même pas deux semaines ! Si tu continues sur ta lancé, au bout d'un an, tu repars les pieds devant ! _

-Tiens d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que tu auras droit à un gage toi aussi ! Continua t'il. J'ai vu ça avec Rose et elle est d'accord que chaque membre de l'équipe ait un gage ! _Tu m'étonnes qu'elle accepte ! Elle veut nous faire payer sa défaite ! _

_-_Ben voyons ! Et t'as deja une idée ? Demandais je.

Il éclata de rire. _Tu peux rire, je trouverai le moyen de me venger si tu me fais faire un truc horrible ! _

-Pas encore Bell's ! Mais ne tinquiète pas, dès que je le saurais, tu seras la première au courant ! Enfin, après Rose et les autres, bien sur ! S'exclama t'il en riant.

-Andouille va ! Bon c'est pas que j'aime pas discuter avec toi mais tu dois reprendre l'entrainnement et moi, je dois aller voir Jasper !

-Eh bien Capitaine Swan, tu me fais des infidelités ? Je croyais que t'étais venu observer l'entrainement !

J'éclatais de rire._ Des infidelités ? On aura tout vu ici ! _

_-_Je dois juste demander quelque chose a Jasper ! Et puis, j'ai observé tes entrainements pendant plus d'une semaine ! Je crois savoir comment ils se deroulent maintenant ! Ne t'inquiete pas, je reprends les rene demain et je te montrerais comment on fait un vrai entrainement ! Me moquais-je.

-C'est ce qu'on verra !

-Bon alors, on se revoit plus tard à la cafet !

-J'éspère bien ! A cause de toi, je me dépense trop, donc je mange plus et je me fais d'autant plus engeuler par Rose !

Je ris à la pensée de Rose l'engeulait tous les jours parce qu'il mangait bien trop. _Pauvre bonhomme, c'est vrai qu'il a que la peau sur les os ! _

-Bon à plus tard ! Et bon courage !

-Oh merci Bell's, trop aimable ! A tout a l'heure !

Je partis donc vers les batiment de communications en esperant y trouver Jasper. J'avais un petit service à lui demander. J'avais promis à mon père qu'il aurait des nouvelles de moi assez rapidement et voilà que j'étais ici depuis bientôt deux semaines et je ne l'avais encore pas contacté. En plus, mon père avait acheter une webcam au cas ou il y aurait une possibilité de communiquer avec lui par video.

Une fois arrivé au batiment, je dus demander à plusieurs personnes avant de pouvoir trouver Jasper . Il était assis sur une chaise devant un ordinateur et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsque j'arrivais vers lui, il ne me remarqua même pas lorsque je m'assis à coté de lui ! _J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être invisible aujourd'hui ! Alice, Jasper, Cullen..._

_-_Hey Jasper ! Le saluais je.

Il leva la tête, surpris de me voir ici.

-Bella ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? _Toi mon petit, tu iras loin ! Tu sais comment te comporter avec les femmes ! Tu pourrais donner des leçons à Cullen ! _

-Oh pas grand chose, je voulais te poser une question et peut être même te demander un petit service !

-Ok quelle est cette question ? Me demanda t'il.

Il parut intrigué par ma question.

-Eh bien, je voulais savoir comment je pourrais contacter mon père ? J'avais promis de lui envoyer de mes nouvelles dès que je serai arrivée mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps !

-Ben, il y d'abord le courrier, mais ça, je pense que tu t'en doutais, neanmoins, c'est le systeme le plus long. Il y aussi, la communication video. Tout le monde a droit de l'utiliser une fois par mois ! Si ton père possède un ordinateur avec camera, tu pourras lui parler en video conference.

-C'est génial ça ! Je pourrais discuter avec lui ! Je peux faire ça quand ?

-J'ai un peu de temps libre, on peut le faire tout de suite si tu veux !

-Ce serait vraiment super Jasper, merci ! Mon père doit vraiment se faire un sang d'encre si il n'a pas eu de mes nouvelles ! Déjà qu'il n'était pas très chaud pour que je vienne ici !

-Par contre, tu es sûre que tu père se trouve à porté d'un ordinateur ?

-Quelle heure est-t'il s'il te plait ? Lui demandais-je.

Il parut surpris par ce changement soudain de sujet néanmoins, il regarda sa montre.

-Il est 18h30 heure locale pourquoi ? Me demanda t'il.

-Il y a 9 heure 30 de décalage entre ici et Washington et 3h entre Washington et Seattle donc il doit être environ 6h chez lui ! Donc c'est bon, il doit être a son bureau. Il part toujours a 5h30 au travail et il a une webcam sur son ordi.

_J'éspère au moins que pour une fois, il n'a pas oublié d'allumer son ordi ! En même temps, il passe souvent ses journée dessus donc sa m'étonnerai ! En même temps, vu la poisse que je paye depuis que je suis là, je serais pas étonnée ! _

-Tu es sûre ? Me dis t'il.

-Sa vaut le coup d'essayer non ? Repliquais-je?

Aussitôt, il s'activa à preparer la connexion alors que moi, je priai pour que mon père réponde à la connexion ! Au bout de quelques minutes, Jasper se tourna vers moi et me demanda l'adresse mail de mon père. Après lui avoir donner, nous attendîmes encore quelques minutes avant d'avoir une réponse.

Dès que je vis le visage de mon père s'afficher sur l'écran, je bondis sur Jasper et l'enlaca pour le remercier. Jasper me sourit et dit qu'il me laissait le temps que je voudrais.

-On se retrouve à la cafeteria ?

-Pas de problème Emmet ne doit pas ecore y être ! Va vite avant qu'il ne mange tout ! Et encore merci Jasper !

-Pas de problème Bella ! A tout a l'heure !

-Bella ? C'est toi me demanda mon père devant l'écran. Il paraissait surpris de me voir là.

-Salut Pa ! Comment ça va ?

-Oh Bella ! Je suis contente de te voir, je commençais à m'inquieter ! Je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles !

-Je sais papa, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, j'étais plutôt occupée !

-J'imagine, enfin n'en parlons plus, l'essentiel est que tu ailles bien ! Comment vas tu ?

-Je vais bien papa, inutile de te faire du soucis pour moi !

-Tu es a l'autre bout du monde en train de faire la guerre et tu veux que je ne m'inquiète pas ! C'est impossible Bella !

Avant que cette conversation parte en une enième dispute, je décidais de changer de sujet.

-Et toi papa, quoi de neuf ?

-Pas grand chose, j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment mais tout va bien !

-C'est bien dans ce cas là. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te parler très souvent, mais je vais essayer de te parler par video environ une fois par mois si je peux, comme ça, tu te fera moins de soucis !

La fatigue de toutes ces nuits d'insomnies commençait a se faire se sentir et je commençais a bailler. Avant que mon père ne commence a me demander mes horraires de travail, je mis ma main devant ma bouche._ Pour une fois que tu essaies de paraître bien elevée !_

_-_Tant mieux ! Mais Bella, qu'est ce que tu as au bras ! _Eh merde ! Il fallait que tu utilises la main de ce bras là ! Tas oublier que t'étais à la cam ou quoi ? T'es vraiment nouille ! _

-Oh rien, je suis juste tombée ! Tu me connais, moi et mon sens de l'équilibre !

-J'éspère que ton sens de l'équilibre ne va pas te diriger sur une mine !

-On verra bien ! Je suis désolée papa, je vais devoir y aller ! Prend soin de toi et je te dis a bientôt !

-Fais attention à toi Bella ! Et évite les mines !

-Je vais essayer, promis ! M'exclamais-je. Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi ! Pus-je entendre avant que je ne coupe la connexion.

Aussitôt la connexion coupé, je me dirigais vers la cafeteria pour le y retrouver groupe ainsi q'un Emmet, toujours aussi joyeux depuis sa victoire et une Rosalie qui était à deux doigts de péter les plombs et de tuer quelqu'un. De préférence Emmet !

-Allez ma petite Rose, ne fait pas la tête ! Je te promet que tu pourras reprendre ta revanche une autre fois ! La nargua Emmet.

-J'y compte bien Emmet ! Et la prochaine fois, tu vas mordre la poussière ! s'enerva Rosalie.

-Bien sur, bien sur ! On verra quoi ! La taquina Emmet.

Pendant qu'ils s'envoyaient des gentillesse, personnes d'autre à la table ne parlaient. Je regardais le reste de l'équipe qui s'emblait crevé après cette interminable journée. Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche avant de dormir. _Enfin essayer de dormir ! _Je saluais tout le monde et me levais pendant que Emmet et Rosalie continuaient à se chamailler.

Une fois sortie, je partie prendre des affaires sous ma tente et pris la direction des douches sans recontrer personne ! _C'est bien la première fois ! _

Une fois douchée, je partis me coucher. J'étais completement crevée ! J'éspèrais que pour cette fois, les cauchemards ne viendraient pas me hanter. Malheuresement, à peine assoupis, je me reveillais en sursaut. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans l'espace confiné de la tente. Je décidais donc de prendre un peu l'air. Je sortis et me dirigais vers le terrain ou nous avions joué la partie de foot plus tôt dans la journée.

L'air était frais alors que les temperatures la journée pouvait atteindre les 49°C. Je m'assis sur le sol et me pris la tête entre les mains. Ces maudis cauchemards ne me laissais pas tranquille ! _Si sa continue comme ça, je vais vraiment demander au Doc qu'il me passe des medocs ! _

Je devais être vraiment plongée dans mes pensées car je n'avais pas entendue la personne arriver avant qu'elle s'assois à coté de moi. Je relevais la tête et malgré l'obscurité je vis deux émeraudes. J'avais deja remarqué qu'il avait de beaux yeux, mais c'était la première fois que je les voyais de si près. Je continuais à le detailler pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne la tête.

-C'est une belle nuit, vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit le Colonnel. Alors que je me creusais la tête pour trouver la raison de sa présence ici.

_Comment lancer une conversation ! Si j'ai fait une conneries, dit le tout de suite ! Pas la peine de dire la premiere chose qu'il te passe par la tête._

Néanmoins, je décidais de répondre à sa question pour voir combien de temps il parlerait de la pluie et du beau temps avant de se lancer dans le vif du sujet.

-C'est vrai, on ne voit pas un ciel comme celui ci à Washington, ni même à Seattle ! Lançais-je.

-Seattle ? Vous venez de là bas ? Me demanda t'il.

-Et bien oui, mais c'est marqué dans mon dossier non ? Repondis-je surprise.

-Surement, mais je n'y ait pas vraiment fait attention. A vrai dire, vous avez été assigné ici à ma demande mais je n'ai pas vraiment regarder votre dossier.

-Pourquoi m'avoir demandé ? Nous n'avons jamais travaillé ensemble auparavent et désolé de vous dire ça mais je n'avais jamais entendue parler de vous avant que je sois envoyée ici.

-Vous avez tout a fait raison, mais vous avez entrainé beaucoup de soldats qui ont été envoyés ici au cours de ces dernières années. Vous avez même entrainé un jeune soldat du nom de Timothy Ryan. Vous souvenez vous de lui ?

-Oui, c'était un très bon élément, il m'avait semblé très prometteur ! Me rapellais-je.

-C'était en effet un bon élément, il parlait très souvent de son Capitaine qui lui avait tout appris, vous en l'occurence. Il m'a même sauvé la vie une fois.

-Etait vous dites ? Demandais je bien que je me doutais déjà de la réponse.

Le Colonnel semblait plus triste que jamais. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux.

-Oui, il a été tué dans une fusillade il y a deux mois.

J'avais comme une boule au ventre, mes yeux me brulaient. Je me doutais que les soldats que j'entrainais étaient envoyer au combat et qu'ils ne revenaient pas tous, mais en avoir la confirmation me deprimais completement. Le Colonnel me regarda et je détournais la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit mes yeux, qui je savais étaient remplis de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'a couler.

-C'est pourquoi, j'ai voulu que tous les soldats envoyé ici soient entrainés par la meilleur, d'où votre présence ici. Continua t'il.

_Tout s'explique !_ Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'essayais au maximum de retenir mes larmes. Faute de mieux, je continuais a observé le ciel. Le Colonnel soupira et me regarda.

-Prend le comme vous voulez mais je tenais neanmoins à m'excuser.

-Pour quoi cette fois ? Faites attention, ça pourrait devenir une habitude ! Souriais-je.

-Vous me voyez navré de vous avoir exposé alors que vous ne connaissiez pas encore le terrain. En general, on evite d'exposer inutilement un officier qui contribuent à former les hommes et si on l'envoie quelque part, on s'efforce de le proteger !

Alors là, j'étais completement sur le cul ! Le Colonnel qui vient s'excuser parce qu'il m'avait exposé au danger ! Je ne voyais pas quoi repondre a ça ! Il était clair que je ne lui en voulait pas, après tout, j'étais entrainé pour ça, alors je repondis la premère chose qui me passa par la tête.

-Pas de problème ! Un peu d'action ne fait pas de mal ! _Alors là ! Bravo ! On a l'impression que tu te prends pour Rambo ! _Et puis, quand on reflechit bien, vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Il ria et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. J'imagine qu'il ne devait pas souvent avoir l'occasion de se couper les cheveux depuis son arrivé ici. Ils étaient assez long et d'une couleur cuivré assez peu commune. En plus, ils semblaient vraiment doux._ Avoue que t'aimerait bien passé ta main dedans ! Oh mon dieu que oui ! _Cullen se calma et me regarda avec beaucoup de serieux. _Et voici enfin LA conversation tant attendue !_

-Swan, qu'est ce qui vous arrive en ce moment ? Demanda t'il.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Repondis-je prudemment.

-Je parle de votre comportement. Depuis une semaine, vous êtes agressive, vous ne respectez pas toujours mes ordres, sans parler de votre attitude envers certaines personnes. En plus, vous semblez encore plus extenuée que la semaine dernière.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fais dire que je ne suis pas tous les jours comme ça ? C'est peut-être ma véritable personnalité !

-Je ne crois pas, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par des hommes que vous avez entrainé. Vous avez beau être dure avec eux, ils savent que vous faîtes tout ça pour eux. Personne ne m'a dit du mal de vous et je crois en la qualité de leur jugement. En plus, mon père ne m'a dit que du bien de vous !

-Je vois que vous avez fais des recherches pour votre petite enquête ! Souriais-je.

-Bien sur ! Il fallait que je sois sur. Alors dîtes moi ce qui ne va pas. Je peux peut être vous aidez. Je connais la situation dans laquelle vous êtes. Je suis déjà passé par là.

Il paraissait sincèrement vouloir m'aider. C'est vrai que c'était la première coversation que nous aviez tous les deux sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre commentaire,_ou que tu l'envoie chier ! _C'était même la plus longue conversation !

Je soupirai et me lançais.

-Depuis quelque temps, je n'arrive plus a dormir. Toutes les nuits, je fais des cauchemard sur l'attentat. Je ne peux pas fermer l'oeil et cela doit influer sur mon humeur. Plus que je ne le pensais apparemment !

-En avez vous parler à mon père ? Il pourrait vous donner quelque chose pour dormir.

-Non, je préfère pas, je ne veux pas être accro a tous ces trucs après.

-Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai moi aussi souffert d'insomnie. J'étais comme vous, je ne voulais pas devenir complement drogué par les calmants, mais je peux vous dire une chose. Cela va empirer et influer sur votre travail. Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez peter les plombs ! Encore plus que maintenant je veux dire ! Plaisanta t'il.

-Il faut que vous acceptez l'aide qu'on vous propose et que vous mettiez un peu votre fierté de coté ! Continua t'il. _Tiens lui aussi a remarqué ! _

-Je vais y reflechir !_ Fais donc ça ! Et écoute le même ! _

-D'accord.

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre, je décidai de retourner à ma tante. _Tu veux plutôt éviter la tentation de lui sauter dessus ! Allez avoue ! _

-Bon ben, je vais y aller ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouter et pour vos conseils.

-Pas de problème Swan. Mais pensez à ce que je vous ais dit !

-Entendue ! Bonne nuit Colonnel !

-Vous aussi !

Je me levai et commençais à me diriger vers ma tente lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me tirer le bras , me retourner et avant que je puisse faire le moindre geste, le Colonnel m'embrassa.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je suis sûre, vous êtes partagés entre le Enfin, il va se passer quelque chose ! Et le NAN ! Comment elle a pu coupé maintenant ? Je sais, je suis sadique ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Sa ne prend pas longtemps et sa fais des heureux ! Enfin sa fait surtout mon bonheur ! **

**A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**

**Biz a tous ! **

**Anabelle**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir à tous ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai commencé ce chapitre, il a deux mois, mais je l'ai réecrit plusieurs fois, jamais satisfaite du resultat ! En plus, je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire et avec les examens, c'est pas toujours évident non plus ! Ensuite, je tiens encore à remercier tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire et qui me laissent des reviews ! C'est vraiment ce qui me motive pour écrire ! Alors merci beaucoup !**

**Je me doute que beaucoup sont pressé de connaitre la suite et ne vont pas lire ceci alors je vous laisse avec le Colonnel Cullen ! J'avoue que j'ai été vache pour la fin du dernier chapitre, mais celui la n'en ai que plus interessant non ? :D **

**Je vous retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Je me levai et commençais à me diriger vers ma tente lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me tirer le bras , me retourner et avant que je puisse faire le moindre geste, le Colonnel m'embrassa._

* * *

J'étais tellement surprise que je suis resté figée. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était :_ Oh putain ! Le Colonnel est en train de m'embrasser ! Oh mon dieu ce dieu grec est vraiment en train de m'embrasser ! Il a des lèvres très douce en plus ! _Et bien entendu, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, et lorsque je me remis de mon choc et voulu lui rendre son baiser, le Colonnel m'avait relaché et me regardait avec un regard...triste ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé Capitaine, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris de faire cela. Je vous... présente mes excuses.

J'étais completement abasourdi. Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de placer une phrase qu'il se retourna et parti. _En même temps, si t'es aussi longue pour répondre que pour réagir quand il t'embrasse, il a bien raison de partir! Tiens parlons en de ce baiser ! Qu'es t'as foutu bon sang ? _

Je reparti donc vers ma tente et cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas mes cauchemards qui m'empêchaient de dormir, mais plutôt les évenements de la soirée ! J'avais vraiment fait n'importe quoi ce soir et en plus, j'avais gaché une possible bonne relation avec le Colonnel, aussi bien sur le plan professionnel que sur le plan personnel ! _C'est tout simplement génial ! Vraiment Bella, c'est de mieux en mieux ! Tu concours pour le prix de la plus grosse andouille ou quoi ?_

Je me reveillais le lendemain matin avec la résolution de parler au Colonnel. Avec un peu de chance, il me laisserai m'expliquer ! J'ai passé environ une heure à le chercher, et comme d'habitude, il était introuvable ! Il me fuyait encore une fois, retour à la case depart! _Bien joué Bella ! La prochaine fois, tu réagiras plus vite ! Quelle prochaine fois ? Ma pauvre fille, tu peux oublier ! Là c'est carrement mort ! Je dirais même plus, mort et enterré ! _

Je parti donc rejoindre Emmet au terrain d'entrainement. Je devais vraiment avoir une sale tête parce qu'Emmet se diriga vers moi dès qu'il m'aperçut.

-T'as vraiment un sale tronche, il y a un problème ? _Dès le matin, sa fait toujours plaisir ! Je crois que le bonjour, je peux l'oublier aussi ! Décidemment, la journée s'annonce parfaite ! _

-Non, non Emmet, c'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit.

Il me fit un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _Alors sa, c'est génerallement précedé d'une connerie !_

-Eh ben Bells, aurais tu par hasard passé une nuit torride ?

_Si seulement ! La faute a qui en même temps ? Alors viens pas raler maintenant ! T'avais qu'a être plus reactive ! _

-Non Emmet, j'ai juste quelques problèmes pour domir ces temps-ci.

Il me fit un grand sourire.

-Ah ok, jme disais aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas être torride si je n'étais pas là !

-Ben voyons ! Et humble avec tout sa !

Il rit et tout a coup, il redevint serieu. _Oh, oh...A quoi tu peux bien penser ? Un Emmet serieu, c'est jamais trop bon ! _

-Est ce que le Doc t'as fillé ce qu'il faut pour tes insomnies ? Demanda t'il doucement.

-Non, mais je pense aller lui demander parce que je commence a saturer là !

Je preferais changer de sujet avant qu'il est l'idée de m'interroger sur mes cauchemards. J'avais déjà assez de mal de les revivres la nuit, inutile de devoir les supportés la journée aussi.

-Alors, tu les as prévenu que c'était moi qui les entrainaient aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je en regardant la troupe de soldats qui parlaient derriere lui.

-Bien sur ! Maintenant, il sont tout à toi ! Montre leur qui est le chef ! S'exclama t'il en me donnant une tape dans le dos. Un helicoptère va pas tarder, faut que j'aille acceuillir les nouveaux arrivants et décharger le materiel et ensuite, je dois aller aider Rose pour un problème sur un vehicule tout terrain. On se retrouve plus tard pour le dejeuner !

-Ok Emmet, à plus tard ! Alors que je commencai à partir, Emmet m'interpella.

-Bella !

-Quoi ?

-Ne les abîme pas trop quand même ! Rigola t'il.

-Je peux rien te promettre.

Il explosa de rire avant de me remettre une tape dans le dos et de partir. _Va falloir qu'il apprenne a maitriser sa force celui la ! _Je regardais les soldats attroupés. Il n'y avait que des hommes, jallais devoir prouver mon autorité comme à chaque fois. _C'est toujours le même refrain !_ Je soupirai en me dirigant au milieu du terrain et demandai à tout le monde de se rassembler. _Et c'est parti ! _

-Bonjour à tous. Je suis le Capitaine Swan. J'imagine que vous savez tous qui je suis et surtout pourquoi je suis ici. Pour les quelques idiots qui se le demandent, je suis ici pour parfaire votre entrainement. Ce qui vous permettra d'être un minimum preparé lorsque vous irez sur le terrain. Je vous previens tout de suite, les imbéciles qui avaient dans l'idée de jouer au con avec moi, ce serait un très mauvaise idée ! Beaucoup de personnes m'ont sous-estimés jusqu'à présent et j'éspère pour vous que vous ne commettrez pas la même erreur qu'eux.

Tous les soldats se regardèrent, se demandant surement si j'étais serieuse. _Et ben ils vont être servis ! _

-Dès votre arrivée ici, nous avons evalué vos performances et vous avons réparti dans differents groupes basé sur vos capacités au tir et au corps a corps. Vous êtes ici, parce que votre niveau au corps à corps a été jugé insuffisant. Et moi je suis là pour remedier a cela. En d'autres termes, vous vous êtes peut-être engageé, mais en ce qui concerne le combat, vous ne valez rien, vous êtes même nulle a chier ! Et je le sais de source sure, parce que je vous ais tous observés pendant une semaine.

J'entendis quelqu'un pouffer derrière moi et lorsque je me retournai, je vis un soldats qui me detaillait de haut en bas avec un air suffisant, l'air de se dire qu'il n'allait pas se faire dicter sa conduite par une nana et qu'il pouvait me battre quand il voulait. _Tu veux une demonstration ? Parfait ! _

-Toi là, quel est ton nom ? Lui lançais. Il s'avança et son petit air suffisant n'avait pas quitter son visage. _Ok, sa va simpa je le sens bien ! _

-Soldat Jackson Madame. Me repondis t'il avec un sourire et un ton ironique.

-Alors soldat Jackson, pour commencer et sa vaut également pour tout le monde, à partir de maintenant, vous vous adresserez à moi en tant que Capitaine et non Madame. Nous ne sommes pas dans la haute société ici, alors vos remarques sexistes, vous pouvez vous les foutre ou je pense !

Les autres soldats hochèrent la tête et certains palirent._ Rien de tel pour mettre un peu d'ambiance !_

Je me retournais vers Jackson

-Ensuite, en ce qui te concerne, ton petit air suffisant commence serieusement à m'emmerder alors si t'as envie que je te le fasse le ravaler, continue comme sa ! Si tu te crois si fort pour me battre, on va voir ce que tu vaut au combat.

Jackson me regarda comme si je plaisantais. _Eh non playboy, tu veux jouer au con, moi aussi, je sais y jouer ! _Il ne bouga pas et se retourna ensuite vers les autres comme pour leur demander ce qu'il devait faire. Je decidais d'intervenir, j'avais bien envie de me défouler un peu.

_-_Alors Jackson, qu'est ce que t'attends ? Attaque moi ! Le provoquai-je.

Il commença à avancer doucement et charga en criant. _Crétin !_ Il balança son poing dans l'intention de me frapper au visage. Je contrai son attanque et rabatti son bras dans son dos.

-Alors Leçon N°1 : Ne jamais crié avant d'attaquer ! C'était quoi ce cri de tapette ? Si tu veux te faire reperer, c'est le meilleur moyen crétin !

Je le liberai et le repoussait. Il trébucha et tomba au sol, mais il se releva rapidement. Il me rattaqua mais cette fois ci, sans crier. _Peut être que mes leçons lui seront utile finalement ! _Il reessaya de balancer son poing mais je lui fis un croche pied avant qu'il puisse mettre assez de force dans son coup de poing. Il retomba a terre et me lança un regard mauvais.

-Leçon N°2, surveille tes jambes ! Ne pense pas qu'avec tes poings, pense aussi à tes jambes ! En plus, tu es trop prévisible sur tes attaques !

Pendant les dix minutes suivantes, je lui demontrai toutes ses faiblesses. J'étais à la Leçon N°9 quand il tomba et ne reussis pas à se relever. Il était trempé de sueur et son visage était rouge. En plus, il respirais difficilement.

Tous les soldats me regardais bouche bée. _Et pourtant, je leur avais dit de ne pas me sous-estimer !_ _C'est toujours la même rengène ! Sa commence à devenir lassant ! _

-Bon, maintenant que ce petit problème est reglé, je vais vous dire comment je vois les choses. L'entrainement sera divisé en deux parties. Le Capitaine McCarthy sera charger vous montrez les principes du tir. Mais j'imagine qu'il vous en a déjà parlé alors laissons sa de coté pour l'instant. Je dicte les règles du jeu, si je vous dis de sauter, vous sautez, et si quelqu'un a quelque chose à redire la-dessus, qu'il vienne me trouver. Je lui dirais comment reprendre la route pour la maison ! Ce sera à moi, et à moi seule qu'il devra rendre des comptes ! Mis à part le Colonnel, vous vous en doutez ! Est ce que tout a bien était clair ? Jackson, quelque chose à redire sur ma façon de travailler ?

Jackson qui était encore couché à terre respirais toujours avec difficultés. _Oh oh, j'y suis peut être aller un peu fort sur ce coup la!_

_-_Non Capitaine. Me repondis t'il en hoquetant. _Mais non tu vois, il serait en train de mourir, il prendrait même pas la peine de te repondre ! _

-Parfait. Je vois que vous vous êtes tous échauffés alors on va commencer l'entrainement par quelques principes de base. J'en étais ou ? Leçon n° 10...

L'entrainement pris fin deux heures plus tard et je pouvais dire qu'il s'était bien passé, malgré un debut assez cahotique. Alors que je pris mes affaires pour retourner sous ma tente, j'apperçus le Colonnel qui m'observait. _Ah tiens, on a decidé d'arreter de me fuir ? _

Je me dirigais vers lui en me demandant comment je pouvais lui parler du baiser d'hier, mais je fus coupé quand il pris la parole.

-Pas mal Swan, je dois dire que je suis impressioné par votre entrainement ! Vous avez très bien sus gérer la crise !

_Quelle crise ? Me dit pas qu'il est là depuis le début !_

-Merci Monsieur, mais sa fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

-Non, je viens d'arriver, mais je suis venu au debut pour voir comment se déroulais votre approche! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir donner une petite leçon a ce soldat, mais je dois dire que je ne suis pas deçu. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

-C'est souvent comme sa au debut, Il y a toujours un idiot pour reffuser mon autorité. Et puis je me sentais assez chaude pour un peu d'exercice !

Je rougis quand je me rendis compte de la double signification de ma phrase. Le Colonnel le remarqua et sourit.

-Je n'en doutes pas. Je vais vous laissez vous reposez.

_Bon Bella, c'est le moment ou jamais ! T'as pas interet de tout faire foirer ! _

-C'est vrai que je ne serais pas contre une douche, mais je voulais vous parler de quelque chose avant.

-Ah ? Et quel est donc ce problème ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un problème. Enfin, c'est plutôt au sujet d'hier soir...

Je ne pus même pas finir ma phrase que je le vis se tendre.

-Je vais vous demander une faveur Swan. Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour hier, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Mais, je vous promet que sa ne se reproduira plus. Seulement, j'aimerai que cela reste entre nous et que vous oubliez ce qu'il a bien pu se passer.

-Mais, je ne vous reproche rien...

-Vous devriez, c'est contre le reglement. Mais comme je vous l'ai dis, cela ne se reproduira plus. Excusez moi maintenant mais je dois y aller. Profitez bien de votre douche.

Je le regardai partir, faute de savoir quoi lui repondre. Que pourrais lui repondre ? « Merci, je penserez a vous » _Je crois que sa ne peut pas être pire ! Au moins, t'es fixée maintenant! Tu savais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance ! Finalement, t'as bien fait de pas l'embrasser, sa t'evite de te retrouvé dans une situation encore pire et de souffrir à la fin ! Si tu le dis ! Mais pourquoi je souffre quand même maintenant ?_

Une fois sortis de la douche, il était l'heure de dejeuner. Je partis donc rejoindre Rosalie et les autres au self. Tout le monde m'acceuillit avec un grand sourire. _Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveront a me contaminer avec leur bonne humeur ! _

-Qu'est ce qui se passe pour que vous souriez tous comme sa ? Leur demandais-je.

Jacob se pencha vers moi et me fit un sourire encore plus éblouissant.

-Il paraît que tu t'es battue comme une lionne ce matin à l'entrainement ! Ria t'il

-Qui vous a dit sa ?

-Tout le monde en parle, sa à fait l'effet d'une trainé de poudre. Pour ton premier jour, je dirais que c'est pas mal. Me dis Rosalie en souriant.

-Et dire que tu m'avais promis de pas trop me les amocher! Me dis Emmet.

-Je t'ai rien promis Emmet ! Je me doutais que sa allais se passer comme sa. C'est souvent le cas quand des mecs de ton gabarit se trouve sous le commandemant de femme de mon gabarit. Sa commence rarement très bien. Mais une fois bien dresser, ils sont tous très gentils. Et techniquement, ce n'est pas mon premier jour Rosalie ! Souris je.

Rosalie rigola alors que les autres firent la grimace. _Surment le fait que tu viens de les traiter de chiens ! Penses y la prochaine fois ! _

_-_Et sinon quoi de neuf pour vous ? Leur demandais-je.

-Un helico s'est posé ce matin avec à son bord, le plein de médoc et du nouveau personnel infirmer. Alice était au ange ce matin. Me repondis Rosalie.

-Ah oui, Emmet m'en a parlé avant de partir. Jimagine oui qu'Alice doit être heureuse, elle va pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu. Aufait, Jasper, tu aurais des nouvelles de la mission sur les relevés topographique ? Ils sont revenus maintenant ?

Jasper regarda autour de nous pour voir si personne ne nous écoutait et dis nerveusement.

-Nan, pas encore. En général, ils rentrent apres une semaine mais c'est deja arrivé qu'ils restent sur place plus longtemps. Le probleme, c'est que sa fait deux jours qu'on a plus aucunes transmissions radio. Mais bon, juste avant d'être coupé, ils nous avertis qu'une tempête de sable se dirigait vers eux et que les commnuications pouvaient être coupé pour une durée indeterminée.

-Le Colonnel ne s'affole pas qu'ils n'ont pas encore repris contact ? M'étonnai-je.

-Pour l'instant, le Colonnel nous a dis d'attendre au cas ou on reprendrais contact avec eux. Si nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles d'eux dans deux jours, une équipe sera envoyé sur place pour les retrouver.

-D'accord. J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de grave.

Jasper prit une mine grave. Tous les autres le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Moi, non plus, surtout qu'Angela fait partie de la mission. Lacha t'il.

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe, tout le monde sursauta et ils regardèrent tous Jasper.

-Et merde! Lança finalement Emmet. Pourquoi a t'elle voulu partir en mission, ya deja pas assezcde danger sur cette base, faut en plus qu'elle parte en exploration au fin fond du desert ?

_J'ai comme l'impression d'être perdue ! Le pire, c'est que sa commence à devenir une habitude par ici ! _

-Qui est Angela ? Demandais-je.

-C'est une journaliste. Elle a été envoyée ici pour faire un reportage sur notre base et sur ce qui s'y déroule. M'expliqua Rosalie.

-Comme tu dis Rose, ici, pas la-bas ! Elle est folle, elle a même pas d'armes ! S'enerva Emmet.

-Même si elle en avait une, je suis même pas sur qu'elle sahce comment s'en servir. Rencheri Jacob.

Voyant que Emmet commencait a s'enerver, Jasper decida de detendre l'atmosphère.

-Calme toi Emmet, ils veilleront bien sur elle ! Et puis tu la connais, elle peut être très têtue quand elle le veux !

Jasper se tourna vers moi et me sourit

-Je suis sur que tu t'entendrais bien avec Angela, Bella. Elle te ressemble un peu, un fort caractère dans un petit corps ! Ajouta t'il.

-Eh ben, j'ai hate de la connaître ! Si elle non plus n'aime pas se faire marcher dessus par les mecs, je sens qu'on va très bien s'entendre ! Souriai-je.

Rosalie se leva et pris son plateau.

-Bon c'est pas de tout sa, mais je dois retourner au boulot ! En plus du 4x4 de ce matin que j'ai reparer avec Emmet, un de nos pick up vient de tomber en rade ! Va falloir que je regle sa ! C'est vraiment la misère en ce moment !

-Ah Rose, rien que de t'imaginer tripoter la mecanique, je suis séduis ! S'exclama Emmet.

Il explosa de rire et je me retournai pour voir Rosalie lever son majeur en partant.

_Rosalie, ou l'art de remettre les mecs à leur place ! En même temps, vu le physique, elle a eu le temps de perfectionner la techinque ! _

-Bon, c'est pas de tout sa, mais je dois y aller aussi, je dois passer voir le Doc ! Leur dis-je en me levant.

Je partis donc a l'infirmerie. En ouvrant la porte, je percutais quelqu'un qui en sortait. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec de longs cheveux brun et des yeux bleu. Elle portait une tenue d'infirmière et tenait des draps et des serviettes. En voyant qu'elle perdait l'equilibre, je la rattrapais par replexe.

_Pour une fois que c'est pas toi qui manque de te retrouver le cul par terre ! C'est vrai que sa change ! _

Elle me sourit.

-Merci, excusez moi, je ne regardais pas vraiment ou j'allais. Me dis elle en souriant.

-Pas de problèmes ! Je peux vous aidez ? Lui proposai je en montrant les draps qu'elle portait.

-Non merci, sa devrait aller. Je dois me rendre à la blanchisserie. Pourriez vous m'indiquez le chemin s'il vous plait ?

-Je vais faire mieux que ça, je vais vous y accompagnez moi même. Lui repondis-je en lui prenant une partie des draps.

-Oh merci beaucoup ! Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas encore totalement repérer l'ensemble des lieux. Cette base est tellement grande.

-Vous devez faire partie des nouveaux arrivants de ce matin ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui, je m'appelle Esmé. Se presenta t'elle.

-Enchantée, je suis Bella. On vous a déjà fait visiter un peu la base ?

-Oui, nous avons eu droit à une petite visite dès notre arrivée. Mais c'était une visite rapide, voyez par vous même, je ne sais deja plus ou se situe la laverie.

-Si vous voulez, je peux vous refaire une petite visite après. J'ai le temps, j'ai fini mon service pour aujourdhui.

-C'est gentil à vous, merci beaucoup. Me dit elle en fesant un sourire encore plus éclatant.

-Oh je vous en prie, tutoiyez moi. Je pense que nous allons souvent nous voir durant les prochains mois ! Je suis une grande adepte de l'infirmerie. Je pense même y louer une chambre prochainement !

-Entendu Bella, mais je compte sur toi pour faire de même ! Ria t'elle.

Je lui avais donc montré la base en lui montrant les endroits prioritaire pour elle, telle que la blanchisserie, le self et surtout, les toilettes ! _Si on m'avait tout de suite montré cet endroit, j'aurais pu eviter toute cette histoire ! _J'allais terminé la visite en la reconduisant à l'infirmerie lorque que nous croisâmes le Colonnel qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne nous aperçus qu'au dernier moment.

-Capitaine, Madame. Nous salua t'il.

-Colonnel, je voudrais vous présentez Esmé, une infirmière qui est arrivée en renfort ce matin par l'helicoptère.

-Je suis ravi de vous comptez parmi nous Madame. Nous manquons cruellement de personnel infirmier et c'est un grand soulagement de vous acceuillir ici. Dit t'il.

-Merci Colonnel, je suis heureuse de pouvoir aider. Lui repondis t'elle.

_Alors sa c'est profond ! Un peu plus, et je me mettrai à chialer ! T'as fini de faire ta chienne ! C'est pas parce qu'il est gentil avec elle que tu dois faire ta jalouse ! _

-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Mesdames. Nous salua t'il en se préparant à repartir. _Tiens, Madame, sa sonne quand même plus classe que Swan ! En même temps, avoue que t'adore quand il t'appelle comme sa ! Mouais..._

Avant de partir, il me regarda droit dans les yeux._ Il a vraiment un putain de regard qui tue ! Ce mec est une veritable damnation ! _Il sourit legèrement et se retourna pour repartir. Quand il fut trop loin pour entendre, Esmé se tourna vers moi.

-Euh, c'était quoi ça ?

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Bella ! Je te parles de ce petit sourire ! S'exclama t'elle.

-Rien du tout, il devait surement pensé a quelque chose de drole ! Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?

Esmé me regarda dans les yeux, et quand je detourna le regard, j'entendis plus son sourire que je ne le vis.

-Biens sur, si tu le dis ! En tout cas, je te remercie pour cette visite ! J'aurais vraiment été perdue sans toi !

-Pas de problème, sa m'a fait plaisir ! Bon, je vais retourner à ma tente avant d'aller manger au refectoire. On se verra surement la bas ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, le Docteur Cullen m'a demandé de rester pour qu'il m'explique les consignes de l'infiremerie. Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, je ne tarderais pas à te voir ! Ria t'elle.

-C'est vrai, on peut pas vraiment dire que je suis chanceuse ! La poisse me poursuit ! Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et je te dis à bientôt ! La saluai je.

-A bientôt Bella.

Je reparti sous ma tente et je me couchais sur mon lit de camp tout en reflechissant au petit sourire du Colonnel. _Qu'est ce que c'était sensé vouloir dire ? « Je retire ce que j'ai dis ce matin et je veux baiser avec toi comme une bête ? » Non quand même pas, faut pas abuser, ou alors « Oublions ce baiser raté d'hier soir et soyons amis ? » Ce serai genial d'être ami avec lui ! _Alors pourquoi le fait d'y penser me fesait si mal ? _La frustration sexuel peut-être ? Ouai ben si c'est sa, c'est pas près de s'arranger ! Surtout si tu le cotois tous les jours ? T'oublierais pas le problème le plus important ? C'est ton superieur Bella, ton chef, ton boss, tu peux pas le considerer comme un pote ! A Washington peut-être, mais pas ici ! Pas en pleine guerre ! _

Ma raison et mon coeur étaient en plein conflit et au bout d'un moment, je preferais arreter ces divagations et me levai pour aller au self. Pour une fois, lorsque j'arrivais la-bas, j'étais la première. Je me dirigais à une table et m'installais. Alors que j'allais commençais à manger, j'entendis la chaise voisine à la mienne racler sur le sol. Je levais la tête, m'attendant à tomber sur Rosalie ou sur un des garçons. Telle fut ma surprise lorsque je croisais le visage de Jackson qui me souriait.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fou la celui la ? En plus avec son sourire de crétin ! Je crois que j'ai pas frappé assez fort ! _

-Tu cherches quelque chose Jackson ? Lui demandai-je froidement.

-Eh bien oui, c'est vous que je cherchais Capitaine. Repondis t'il en accuentant son sourire mielleux.

-Et pourquoi sa ? Tu veux une deuxieme manche ?

-Enfet, je venais vous voir pour vous présentez des excuses pour mon corportement de ce matin.

_C'est la journée des excuses ou quoi ? Cullen, puis lui ! Je suis pas un curée chez qui on va a confess ! _

-C'est bon, t'as fini ? M'enervai-je quand je le vis regarder avec insistance dans mon decolté ! _Le pire, c'est que j'ai une combinaison qui ne montre rien ! Elle montre peut-être rien, mais elle est quand même as mal moulante ! _

Il se redressa, surpris et me regarda dans les yeux avec une certaine gêne._ Il manquerai plus qu'il me sourit et je lui refais le portrait ! _

-Euh oui Capitaine. Bredouilla t'il mal à l'aise.

-Alors dégage ! T'es en train de me couper l'appetit ! Et la prochaine fois que je te vois regarder encore une fois autre chose que mon visage, je me chargerais personnellement de ton cas ! _Ok, sa c'est fait ! Juste comme sa, c'est pas parce que t'es de mauvais poil que tu dois traumatiser tous les petits cons qui observent d'un peu trop près ta poitrine ! _

Il rougit et partit aussi vite que possible. _C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, je lui en fais voir un peu de toute les couleurs ! Sa m'étonnerais pas qu'il aille se plaindre au Colonnel et que je me fasse remonter les bretelles ! Calme Bella, respire ! _

Je mangais seule et au moment ou j'allais partir, Rosalie et Emmet arrivèrent en riant. Ils étaient tous les deux couvert de traces noir sur le visage.

-Eh ben Bella, t'es là en avance. T'as même battu Emmet alors qu'il me casse les oreilles pour venir depuis une heure ! Ria Rosalie.

Après un signe de tête et un sourire, Emmet se jeta sur son assiette ! _Et c'est pas une expression ! _Je ris quand je vis qu'il en avait partout et jusque dans les cheveux. Rosalie lui colla une claque a l'arrière de la tête.

-Aïe! Mais Rose ! J'avais faim! Se plaigna t'il en se frottant la tête.

-C'est pas une raison pour agir comme un gros porc ! Lui repondit t'elle avec un moue degoutée.

Préferant se soustraire au spéctacle d'Emmet en train d'engloutir une cuisse de poulet, elle se tourna vers moi en souriant.

-Alors, tu as reussi à reparer ton 4x4 ? Lui demandai-je

-Presque ! Cette voiture est un vrai petit bijou ! Si j'avais plus de temps, je pourrais faire plein de petites modifications sur le moteur et sur les suspensions. Mais bon, j'ai du appeler Emmet pour qu'il me donne un coup de main. Et sa s'est pas très bien terminé comme tu peux le voir ! Ria t'elle en montrant son visage.

-Oui, j'imagine très bien Emmet dans toute sa splendeur ! Ria je.

L'interessé entendit son nom et se tourna vers moi en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Et toi, comment s'est passé ton après-midi ? Me demanda t'elle.

-Plutôt bien, j'ai rencontré une nouvelle infirmière qui est arrivé ce matin avec l'helico. Je lui ai montré un peu la base. Elle est très gentille.

-Comment s'appelle t'elle ? Demanda Emmet en postillonant du poulet. Rosalie refis une moue dégoutée mais ne dit rien et se tourna vers moi en attente de ma réponse.

-Esmé ... Je m'arretais en me rendant compte que je ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom de famille.

-Ah oui, je lui ai parlé ce matin en déchargant l'helico. Une brune ? Environ quarante ans ? Demanda Emmet

-Oui, c'est bien elle.

-Elle m'a semblé tres simpa aussi. Elle m'a proposé de m'aider à decharger les grosses caisses de munition et de médoc. Sa m'a fait rire, surtout que les caisses étaient plus grandes qu'elle ! Ria t'il.

-Au moins, elle avait de bonnes intentions. Dit Rosalie

Je me levai et pris mon plateau.

-Bon, je vais y aller, je suis crevée. Je vais me coucher !

-Oh c'est dommage Bella, on avait prevu une partie de poker avec les garçons ce soir. T'es sure que tu veux pas venir ? Demanda Rosalie

-Je suis désolée, mais je suis vraiment crevée. En plus, c'est aussi bien que je ne vienne pas. Si je viennais, je vous plumerai et vous vous retrouveriez sans rien !

Emmet et Rosalie rièrent.

-C'est sa, si t'y crois, c'est l'essentiel ! Lança Emmet.

-Allez, passez une bonne soirée. Ce sera pour une autre fois !

-Bonne soirée Bella. Repondit Rosalie

-Et évite de rever de mon corps cette nuit. Je pourrais me sentir gener ! Ria Emmet

-Ne t'en fais pour sa. Je ne te le dirais pas alors ! Souris-je en partant.

Arriver sous ma tente, je me jetai sur mon lit. Et c'est la que je m'aperçus qu'avec tout cela, j'avais oublié d'aller voir le Doc pour lui parler des chauchemards et lui demander des medocs.

_Bravo Bella ! T'as pas grand chose à penser dans une journée et même sa, t'arrive à l'oublier !_

Pendant plus de deux heures, je me retournais en cherchant le sommeil alors qu'en même temps, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de m'endormir et de refaire un cauchemard. _Purée, j'aurais aussi bien pu aller à la partie de poker ! _Je décidais finalement, que quitte à ne pas dormir, autant utiliser mon temps en gagant de l'argent ! _Tu vas voir si je bluffais Emmet ! _Je quittais la tente et jettais un coup d'oeil à l'endroit ou nous avions parlé avec le Colonnel la veille. T'elle ne fus ma surprise lorsque je le vis assis au même endroit. La tête levé vers le ciel comme si il observait les étoiles. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de reflechir, je me dirigais vers lui. Si il m'entendit arriver, il n'en montra aucun signe lorsque je m'assis à coté de lui. Il fesait aussi chaud que la veille et j'eus un flash back du baiser qu'il m'avait donné. Je repoussais les images loin dans ma tête.

-C'est une belle nuit, vous ne trouvez pas ? Lançai-je dans le but d'entamer la conversation. _T'es vraiment nulle ! T'as rien trouver de mieux ? _

Cependant, contre toute attente, il me mit a rire. _Oh mon dieu, j'adore ce son ! Il devrait vraiment rire plus souvent._

_-_Je vois que vous êtes aussi douée que moi pour engager la conversation. Sourit t'il. _Et quel sourire..._

_Non, mais franchement, que veux tu repondre a cela ? « Oui, c'est vrai, on se ressemble un peu finalement ! Alors n'hesitez pas à me rembrasser si sa vous dis ! » Moui, non évite quand même._

Je ne trouvez rien d'autre à faire que changer de sujet, et quel sujet !

-Vous êtes passionné d'astronomie ? _Alors là, tu fais fort ! Très fort ! Tu veux pas lui demander la météo de demain tant que tu y es ? _

Il me regarda en souriant. Lui aussi devait être arrivé à la même conclusion.

-Non, pas vraiment, mais j'aime beaucoup les étoiles. Au risque de paraître niais, elles sont un peu comme un repère fixe. Après tout, ne dit on pas que les étoiles sont les mêmes partout dans le monde. Peut importe l'endroit ou on se trouve, si on lève la tête, elles seront là pour que vous vous sentiez moins seul.

-Vous avez raison. C'est très niais ! Riai-je

Il ria. Son rire était vraiment un pure delice. _Et sa, c'est pas niais ? Tu tomberai rien qu'au son de son rire ! _

-On est rarement ce que l'on semble être. Repondit t'il après un moment._ Pourquoi il dit sa ? Devrai-je comprendre un sens caché ? _

-Sa arrive, mais ne dit on pas aussi que la première impression est toujours la bonne ?

-Pas toujours, non. Répondit t'il en approchant son visage du mien. Je pouvais sentir son odeur. _Et quelle odeur ! Même son odeur me fait de l'effet ! Ce mec a t'il un defaut ? _

Au moment ou je voulais avancer mon visage,- _Tu va l'avoir ce baiser ! _Le Colonnel sembla prendre conscience de notre position et recula ! _Et merde ! _

_-_Que venez vous faire dehors si tard ? Demanda t'il en changant de sujet.

-Je n'arrivais pas a dormir. En plus, la chaleur n'arrange rien.

-C'est vrai qu'il faut s'habituer à la chaleur. Au bout de quelques mois, vous trouvez cela normal. Vous vous serez habitué, ne vous inquietez pas.

-C'est justement sa qui m'inquiete. Surtout si je dois subir cette chaleur encore plusieurs mois ! Plaisantai-je.

-Vous souffrez encore de cauchemards ? S'enquit t'il.

-Je devais aller voir le Doc aujourdhui pour lui demander des sommniferes mais j'ai oublié.

-Ah, je dois en avoir quelqu'uns dans ma tente si sa vous interesse. Venez avec moi, je vais vous en donnez pour cette nuit en attendant que vous en parliez avec mon père demain.

Il se leva, et me tendant la main. J'hesitai. Puis décidai de la prendre. _C'est qu'une main, elle va pas te manger ! _Au moment ou nos mains se touchèrent, je ressentis comme une décharge. La même que l'autre fois. Je le regardai et je vis que lui aussi avait resentit cette decharge.

_J'appelle sa le coup de foudre ! Oh tais toi ! _

Il me leva et au lieu de lacher ma main, il la garda dans la sienne et me conduisit à sa tente. Arrivé a sa tente, il se rendit compte qu'il me tenait toujours la main et la lacha comme si elle le brulait.

-Attendez ici, j'en ai pour deux secondes le temps que je les retrouves. Me dit t'il avant de partir au fond.

J'observais la decoration de sa tente. La dernière fois que j'étais venue ici, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'avais pris le temps de le faire. _Tu m'étonnes ! T'étais tellement flippée ! _

Malgré le temps qu'il avait passé ici, la tente ressemblait a n'importe laquelle. Il n'y avait rien qui montrait qu'elle était utilisé mis a part les sac qui étaient au sol. Quand je pensais à celle d'Emmet qui malgré le peu de moyens avait reussi à mettre des posters de ses équipes de football préferés. Ici, il n'y avait aucunes photos, rien.

_En même temps, son père est ici. Il a pas vraiment besoin d'une photo de lui ! Et pas de femme ? Pas d'enfants ?_

Il revint 5 min plus tard avec une boite de comprimés et me la tendit en souriant.

-Evitez d'en prendre trop d'une fois. Ils sont assez fort. J'en parle en connaissance de cause, j'en ai pris deux d'un coup une fois. Le reveil était plutôt...dur !

Je riai et il me regarda en souriant.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai un très bon wisky !

En voyant mon air étonné, il ria.

-Ne croyez pas que je ne sais rien des combines à McCarthy, j'ai moi aussi les miennes. Et tant que McCarthy fais bien son travail, sa ne me pose aucuns problèmes.

-Dans ce cas, je veux bien. Il est bon vous dîtes ? Lui demandai-je

-Le meilleur ! Repondit t'il en souriant.

_Faut vraiment que t'arrete de me sourire comme sa, si tu veux pas que je te saute dessus ! _

Il me servit un verre et me le tendit et je veillais cette fois à ne pas toucher sa main. Je le goutai et bien que je ne sois pas spécialiste en wisky, je devais avouer qu'il n'était pas mal du tout, voir même très bon !

-Alors ? Me demanda t'il.

Je lui sourit.

-Pas mal !

Il fis une moue triste et mis une main sur son coeur.

-Seulement pas mal ? Vos propos me fendent le coeur !

Je souris et décidais de changer de sujet. Après tout, il semblait d'humeur à parler ce soir.

-Dîtes moi, pourquoi vous n'avez aucunes décorations dans votre tente ?

Une lueur passa dans ses yeux et il detourna le regard.

-Parce que je la préfère comme sa. A quoi sert le fait de mettre des photos ? Ce ne sont pas cela qui vont nous sauvez en cas d'attaques ennemis. C'est uniquement une perte de temps !

_Comment plomber l'ambiance en une question Bella ! T'es decidement très doué pour sa ! T'as forcément du prendre des cours ! C'est pas possible autrement ! _

-Je comprends votre point de vue. Lui dis je en reposant mon verre sur la table.

Je n'avais bu qu'un petit verre, mais c'est bien connu, fatigue et alcool ne font pas bon menage. Je commençais à me sentir etourdi et je decidais de retourner me coucher sous ma tente. Finalement, je n'aurais peut-être pas besoin des somnifères.

-Je vais vous laisser, merci beaucoup pour les cachets. Passez une bonne nuit.

Je commençais à me retourner pour partir vers ma tente sans attendre sa réponse lorque je manquais de tomber en trebuchant ! _Y'a pas a dire, t'es toujours aussi douée ! _Avant de tomber, je sentis qu'on me retenait pas la taille. Je levais les yeux et revis les deux emeraudes que j'aimais tant.

-Est ce que ça va ? Me demanda t'il

Son visage était proche du mien et je sentais son souffle chaud sur mes joues. Je hochai la tête et avant de pouvoir reflchir d'avantage, je l'embrassais. Il me rendit mon baiser et une décharge électrique se propagea dans tout mon corps encore plus puissante que la dernière. Mes doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et je lui offrais ma bouche avec plus de ferveur, laissant sa langue s'y engouffrer. Nous finimes par manquer d'air et il finit par se décrocher de moi, haletant ; nous étions tous deux à court de souffle. Il me regarda et plenta ses yeux brillants dans les miens.

-Ce ne serait pas bien. Dieu sait que j'en ai envi, mais c'est contraire au reglement. On ne peut pas faire ça.

_QUOI ? tu te fous de moi avec ce putain de reglement! _

-On s'en moque de ce stupide reglement ! Lançai-je.

Il me regarda quelques instants, sembla me jauger et m'embrassa intensément. Il me plaqua brusquement contre lui, et une formidable décharge de désir me parcouru. Je lui rendis son baiser en me collant le plus possible contre son corps chaud, puis je rompis notre baiser sans me reculer ; à la fois pour reprendre mon souffle et pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il me sourit et il amena ma nuque à sa bouche. Je réprimai un gémissement lorqu'il suça la peau derrière mon oreille. _Ce mec est un Dieu ! _Il defis la fermeture de ma combinaison pendant que je m'occupais de son ceinturon. -_Une chance que j'ai pas mis la combinaison à boutons ! _Une fois qu'il ne restait plus que nos sous-vetements, sa bouche se posa sur la mienne et je ne pus m'empecher de gemir. Il me fit un sourire en coin et me regarda droits dans les yeux, son front collé au mien.

-J'ai envie de toi. Me souffla t'il.

Une autre décharge electrique me parcouru et alla cette fois se loger directement dans mon bas ventre._ Comment tu peux me sortir des trucs comme sa ! Je suis a deux doigts de la combustion spontanée! _

-Moi aussi.

Il me sourit et je pus voir dans ses yeux une intense lueur de desir. Si je n'étais pas sure que ce que je voyais dans ses yeux, j'étais sure de se que je pouvais sentir contre mon ventre. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, ce que je revais de faire depuis le debut et je lui mordillai le cou. Il gémit, ses mains me parcouraient le corps et je failli pousser un cri lorsqu'il me porta.

-Accroche toi

Je nouai mes jambes autour de sa taille et il me reposa sur son lit en me surplombant. Ses mains continuèrent de me caresser le corps tout en descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à atteindre ma culotte qu'il arracha et il enfonca deux doigts dans mon vagin ou il fit de petits vas et viens qui me firent gemir plus fort..

-Je vois que tu es plus que prête. Dit t'il en souriant avec son sourire en coin.

-Je pourrais difficilement nier ! Répondis je en haletant. _Ce mec veut decidement ma mort ! _

Il enleva son boxer et me penetra d'un violent coup de rein. Nous gemirent a l'unison. Il resta immobile quelques instants et il se mit à bouger de plus en plus rapidement. Chaque coup de rein me penetrait encore plus profondemment. Alors que j'allais ne plus pouvoir tenir longtemps, il laissa tomber sa main entre nous deux et se mit à faire des cercles sur mon clitoris. J'abandonnai et laissai mon orgasme me submerger. Il suivit quelques secondes après. Nous étions toujours halletant et en train d'essayer de reprendre notre souffle lorsque nous entendîmes des pas au loin. Comme si une personne courrait dans notre direction. Ce fut comme une douche froide ! _Et merde ! C'est vraiment pas ma journée ! _Nous nous séparâmes et je remis mon uniforme en place à la hâte sans prendre le temps de remettre mes sous vetements. Je mis mon soutien gorge dans ma poche mais je ne trouvais pas ma culotte. _C'est tout simplement génial !_ Je finis de m'attcher les cheveux juste à temps et quelques secondes plus tard, un soldat essouflé arriva et essaya de parler.

-Désolé de vous derangez à une heure aussi tardive mon Colonnel mais nous avons un problème.

-Que se passe t'il ? Demanda Edward. _Eh oui, je pouvais difficilement l'appeler mon Colonnel maitenant ! _

_-_C'est au sujet de la mission d'exploration. Nous venons de recevoir un message d'SOS provenant d'une de leur radio. Expliqua rapidement le soldat.

-Ont ils reussis à transmettre leur position ?

-Oui Monsieur. Mais nous avons été coupé ensuite. La batterie est morte et ils n'ont aucunes autres radios.

-Les imbéciles ! A quoi pensaient t'ils à ne prendre qu'une seule radio ! S'enerva Edward.

-Ils avaient trois radio mon Colonnel. La tempete de sable leur a empeché de reprendre le contact plus tôt. Hier, un groupe de rebels leur sont tombé dessus et ils ont reussis de peu à s'enfuir mais ils ont du laisser derrière eux des vivres et deux de leurs radios.

-Combien sont coincés la-bas ? Demanda Edward en pleine reflexion.

-3 hommes et une femme. Deux hommes ont été abattus et trois autres ont été apparemment capturés.

-Apparemment ? Demanda t'il en plissant les yeux.

-Les soldats ont été incapable de nous en dire plus. Ils ont vu deux morts et nous avons été coupé avant d'avoir eu d'autres informations.

Edward sembla perdu dans ses pensés. Je n'osais rien dire. Après quelques instants qui me parurent durer une éternité, il déclara au soldat :

-Préparer deux équipes de sauvetage composé de 6 hommes pour chaque équipe, dès l'aube nous partons. Faîtes passer le mot.

Le soldat se tourna vers moi et sembla s'appercevoir de ma présence pour la première fois. Edward suivit son regard et soupira.

-Le Capitaine Swan s'en allait. Dit t'il sans m'adresser un regard. _Espèce de connard ! _

_Ok, là tu viens de te faire baiser dans tous les sens du terme ! _

-Bien Monsieur ! Dis je en insistant bien sur le mot.

Je sortis de la tente en trombe sans accorder un regard au soldat et me dirigais vers la mienne.

_Je me doutais que sa allait se finir comme sa, mais sa fait quand même mal d'avoir raison ! De toute façons, il y a des choses plus importantes à penser, il faut préparer un sauvetage. Et je vois d'ici ton refus Cullen mais je compte bien en être ! _

**_A suivre_**

* * *

**Voilà voilà, Le Colonnel est enfin passé à l'action ! Je tiens à preciser que c'est mon premier lemon alors soyez indulgent ! :D **

**J'éspère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, si c'est pas le cas, me le dîtes pas ! XD**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu en haut ! Et je sais que c'est beaucoup d'entre vous ! Je sais, je fais pareil, je tiens encore à remercier pour vos reviews ! J'espère posté le prochain chapitre dans pas très longtemps, mais je ne peux pas dire de date précise ! Donc si vous voulez me motiver encore plus, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le boutton ! Au cas où vous vous le demanderiez, oui, je suis bien entrain de vous suppliez ! :D**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! **

**Biz à tous ! **

**Anabelle**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonsoir à tous ! Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Un nouveau chapitre de Blessures de Guerre !**

**Tout d'abord, bonne année à tous ! Ensuite, je crois que je vous dois des excuses ! Ca fait un sacré moment que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles ! J'aimerai encore remercier ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ! Je le répète, c'est vraiment vous qui me donner l'envie de continuer. J'ai eu pas mal de boulot depuis la dernière fois et la motivation n'était plus vraiment là ! ****Mais vous m'avez vraiment reboosté ! **

**J'ai mis pas mal de temps pour écrire ce chapitre ! En tout cas, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture ! Je vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

_Je me doutais que sa allait se finir comme sa, mais sa fait quand même mal d'avoir raison ! De toute façons, il y a des choses plus importantes à penser, il faut préparer un sauvetage. Et je vois d'ici ton refus Cullen mais je compte bien en être ! _

* * *

Arrivée à ma tante, je commençais à préparer mon sac pour la mission, parce que eh oui, je comptais bien en être !

_Ok Bella, reflechis maintenant ! C'est plutôt la merde ! Qu'est ce que le soldat a dit déjà ? Ah oui, quatre personnes... dont Angela ! Eh merde!_

Une fois mon sac prêt, je cherchai le soldat qui devait former les équipes _et accessoirement celui qui avait interompu une merveilleuse partie de jambe en l'air tu peux le dire ! Penses à autre chose, c'est pas le moment !_

En chemin, je tombais sur Emmet et Rosalie qui devaient revenir de leur partie de poker.

-Bah alors Bella, t'es pas encore au lit ! S'exclama Emmet. Je me doutais bien que t'avais menti pour éviter de te faire battre par le Master Emmet !

Rosalie sourit et lui colla une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

-Mais aïe Rose ! J'ai rien dit !

-Arrête de dire des bétises ! Tu t'es pris une branlé par Jasper !

-Va falloir arreter la mecanique Rose ! Si tu continues à me frapper avec autant de force je risque la commotion ! Tu te rend pas compte de ta force ! Pis Bella était pas censé savoir !

-Au moins, on sera tranquille pendant un petit moment et puis arrête de te comporter en gros bébé !

En voyant que je ne prenais pas part à leur échange, Rosalie me regarda.

_-_Ca va pas Bella ? T'es toute blanche.

Et maintenant qu'est ce que j'étais censée leur dire ? Après tout, Angela est leur amie. Ils ont le droit de savoir ce qui se passe !

-Je viens d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Le groupe partit en mission d'exploration a été attaqué cette nuit. Apparemment, une partie d'entre eux ont été tué.

Leurs visages palirent d'un coup et Rosalie se pris la tête entre les mains. Emmet s'approcha d'elle et la pris par les épaules.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama t'elle. Est ce que tu sais si Angela est blessée ou pire ? Dis t'elle en tremblant

-D'après le dernier rapport, elle allait bien. Ils ont contacté la base peu après l'attaque. Seulement, la liaison a été coupé et je n'en sais pas plus. Deux équipes de sauvetage doivent partir peu avant l'aube. Je vais demander d'y participer.

Ils me regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, le visage grave.

-Nous aussi. Dis Emmet.

-Il faut juste trouver le soldat chargé de former les équipes. Je vais m'en occuper, si vous voulez aller prévenir Jasper ou quelqu'un d'autre, allez y.

-Oui, tu as raison, Jasper doit être mis au courant ! Et Jacob aussi. Dis Rosalie

-Je viendrais vous voir une fois que ce sera fait. Préparer vos affaires en attendant.

-Ok Bella. Pauvre Angela ! Je pense pas qu'elle avait signé pour ça quand elle a été envoyé ici. Dit tristement Rose.

-Je sais. T'inquiète pas, on va la retrouvé et la ramenée saine et sauve. La réconforta Emmet.

J'étais étonnée par le comportement d'Emmet envers Rosalie. Je voyais bien qu'ils étaient des amis plutôt proche, mais les contacts qu'ils avaient me faisais plus penser à une relation intime. _Qu'est ce que tu te mêles de leur vie ! Je te ferais remarquer que y'a même pas une heure, tu faisais toi-même ami-ami avec ton Colonel ! Oh la ferme ! _

-Bon je vous laisse, on se retrouve plus tard.

Je partis donc à la recherche du soldat en espérant cette fois-ci le trouver. Malheuresement, le destin avait décidé de jouer contre moi car au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche, je le trouvais finalement alors qu'il entrait dans la tente du Colonel.

_Eh merde ! Reste plus qu'a attendre qu'il sorte ! Tu lui sauteras dessus à ce moment là ! _

Je patientais 10 mins avant de le revoir sortir et se diriger vers moi. Quand je vîns à sa rencontre, il sembla encore une fois surpris. _Encore heureux que tu m'ai pas surprise nue ! _

-Je sais que vous devez faire deux équipes et je viens pour proposer ma participation à la mission. Le Capitaine Hale et le Capitaine McCarthy veulent aussi se joindre à la mission.

-Je suis désolé Capitaine mais la composition des équipes doit être approuvé par le Colonel. Je reviens à l'instant d'une entrevue avec lui.

_T'es décidé à me tuer c'est ça ? Quand je pense que j'avais prévu de passer plus de temps à l'église en rentrant ! Maintenant, tu peux toujours courir ! En même temps, c'est pas comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre apparemment ! _

_-_Très bien, je vais aller m'entretenir de ce pas avec le Colonel dans ce cas là.

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de me répondre que je partais en direction de la tente où à peine deux heures plus tôt, je m'étais fait jeter comme une pauvre merde !

_Bon aller, arrête de te faire du mal ! Reflechis plutôt ! Comment tu vas la jouer ? Faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ?_ Rien que l'idée d'y penser me faisais mal, mais apparemment, c'est comme ça qu'il avait décidé de la jouer Lui.

En arrivant devant sa tente, je l'entendais faire les cents pas de l'autre coté. _Allez c'est parti ! Je sens que ça va pas être une partie de plaisir ! Ah tu crois ? Pourtant, je croyais que t'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir tout à l'heure ! Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien ! Tais toi ! _

Comme s'il avait entendu mon conflit mental, il s'arrêta et regarda dans ma direction. _Tu parles, c'est plutôt que t'es aussi discrète qu'un troupeau d'éléphants _! Il semblait surpris de ma voir là. Je fis donc comme si de rien n'était.

-Excusez moi Colonel, puis je m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants.

Il sembla reflechir puis soupira.

-Y'a t'il un problème Capitaine ? _Ah nous y voilà ! _

-J'aurais voulu avoir l'autorisation de participer ainsi que les Capitaines Hale et McCarthy à la mission de sauvetage prévu avant l'aube.

J'eus la satisfaction de voir un éclat de surprise traverser son visage. Il ne pris même pas le temps de réflechir et il me repondit séchement.

-Autorisation refusé Capitaine ! Si vous avez d'autre question, vous pourrez me les poser quand je serai revenu de la mission. Je dois préparer mes affaires ! Me congédia t'il.

-Puis je demander pourquoi Colonel ? La journaliste Melle Weber est une amie des Capitaines Hale et McCarthy. Ils réclament de partir pour avoir une chance de la secourir.

-Si ils y tiennent, ils peuvent venir, mais vous non ! Dit t'il calmement.

_Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste ! Il a pas le droit ! Tu rigoles ? Il a tous les droits, c'est lui le chef !_ _Merci de me le rappeler ! Au cas où j'aurais oublié ! _

Mes pensés firent échos à ma reponse ! J'y croyais pas. Je me doutais bien que je devrais batailler mais le fait qu'il soit si calme me faisais perdre mon calme.

-Quoi ? Mais pour quels raisons ? M'écriais-je.

Il me regarda fixement et ses yeux me défièrent de continuer à refuser ses ordres..

-Il me semble que votre rôle Capitaine n'est pas de contester mes ordres, mais de les respecter ! Il commencait à perdre son calme. _Ben au moins, on est deux maintenant ! _

-Vous avez vous même dis que j'étais un bon élement pour cette base. Il me semble profitable que je participe a cette mission.

-Peut-être, mais la dernière mission à laquelle vous avez participé s'est soldée par un attentat et vous avez été blessée. De plus, vous ne maitrisez pas le terrain. Vous risquez de vous faire prendre en traitre par les montagnes.

-Ok c'est bon stop ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Je suis Capitaine de l'armé des Etats Unis d'Amerique. Je connais les risques du terrain ! Tout le monde les connais sinon nous ne serions pas là !

-Vos attributions à ce camp sont de formés les soldats, pas de vous faire tuer au cours d'une mission de sauvetage ! S'enerva t'il.

-Je suis d'accord Colonel, mais je n'ai pas le souvenir que coucher avec mon superieur fasse parti de mes attributions.

-Ca suffit Capitaine ! Vous dépassez les bornes !

-Non toi tu arretes ! M'exclamais je. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je l'avais tutoyé. C'est pas parce qu'on a baisé ensemble que tu dois te comporter comme ma mère ! Je suis volontaire pour cette mission ! Je veux aider !

Il me regarda pendant quelques instants et ne dis rien. Il se passa les mains sur le visage. _Oh mon dieu ce qu'il est beau ! Stop Bella, tu débloques encore !_

-Très bien, tu peux participer..Souffla t'il. Va te préparer, on part dans 2 heures.

Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je baissais la tête et soufflais un remerciement avant de tourner les talons.

Mon sac étant deja prêt, je partis chercher Rosalie et Emmet pour les prévenir du départ. J'arrivais devant la tente de Rosalie lorsque j'entendis plusieurs personnes parler. Jasper sortit furieusement de la tente en me percutant et me jeta à peine un regard. _Ben qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?_ Je décidais d'entrer pour en savoir plus. Jacob et Emmet étaient assis sur le lit de Rose pendant que celle-ci s'affairait à préparer son sac. Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil quand j'entrais.

-Alors ? On part quand ? Me demanda t'elle.

-Dans deux heures. Le Colonel est d'accord à ce qu'on y participe.

Ils souflèrent de soulagement.

-Je viens aussi ! Dit Jacob en se levant.

-Très bien, je pense pas que le Colonel aura quelque chose contre. _En même temps, tu pourras toujours lui ressortir ton argument sur votre partie de jambes en l'air, sa a eu lair de lui plaire ! _D'ailleurs pourquoi Jasper est aussi enervé ?

Personne ne dit répondit. _Ok qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ? Pour une fois que je pose une question intelligente ! INTELLIGENTE ? Sa dépend du point de vue !_

-Il voulait venir avec nous mais il ne peut pas à cause de sa jambe... Répondit enfin Rosalie. Il se sent inutile.

-Oh merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça !_ Tu vois, intelligente mon oeil ! _

-Il ne le prend pas très bien, surtout qu'il apprécit beaucoup Angela, comme nous tous !

-Oui j'imagine. _Franchement Bella, t'es vraiment nulle ! _

-Bon ben, on va aller préparer nos affaires Rose ! Dit Emmet en se levant. On se retrouve ici dans une heure trente.

-Ok à toute à l'heure.

Une fois Emmet et Jacob sortis, Rosalie se tourna vers moi. Elle était vraiment pâle.

-Est ce que ça va Rose ? Tu es vraiment blanche !

Elle me fit un mince sourire et s'assit sur son lit.

-C'est juste que Angela est une très bonne amie et je m'inquiète pour elle. Et je suis en colère aussi, on lui avait dit de ne pas quitter le camp mais cette mission ne devait pas poser de problème ! Elle esr vraiment butée ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas se servir d'une arme...

Elle devenait hystérique et faisait les 100 pas devant son lit et gesticulant comme une folle.

-Rose, ROSE ! Calme toi ! Lui criais-je et elle se stoppa et se tourna vers moi. Calme toi, on va ramener Angela ici, saine et sauve ! On ne va pas la laisser la-bàs !

-Oui, tu as raison, on ne va pas la laisser là bas toute seule...Il faut que je me ressaisisse !

Même si je venait de lui dire avec beaucoup de confiction, au fond de moi, je n'atais pas aussi confiante. Quelles étaient les chances qu'elle ne soit pas blessée durant une attaque ennemi ? Ils avait peut-être minimisés ses blessures...

Trois heures plus tard, nous étions en route. Nous étions au total dix répartis en deux groupes de cinq. Je me retrouvais dans le vehicule avec Emmet, Rosalie, Jacob et mon cauchemard personnel : Edward. Avant de partir, Jasper était venu nous voir dans la tente de Rosalie. Il semblait devasté. Emmet avait dû le rassurer en lui assurant que nous allions ramener les survivants mais surtout Angela sains et saufs.

Nous étions maintenant en route et afin d'alléger l'atmosphère, Emmet tenta de faire quelques blagues mais tout le monde étaient bien trop inquiets pour en rire. Au bout de 20 minutes de route, le Colonel se retourna et nous adressa les détails de la mission.

-Bon voilà le toppo. Commença t'il.

Il avait retrouver sa voix sérieuse et il n'en été que plus sexy ! _Roooh, c'est vraiment pas le moment toi ! On a plus important à faire ! _

_-_Au cours d'une mission d'exploration realisée par une de nos équipe, des rebels ont reussis à prendre par surprise, à tuer et à enlever plusieurs de nos hommes. Nous avons été prevenu par radio que 4 personnes dont une civile ont reussi à leur échapper, malheuresement la transmission à été coupé et ils n'ont pas eu le temps de nous communiquer leur position exact. Nous avons neanmoins leur positions peu avant l'attaque. Si ils se sont déplacer, il va falloir quadriller les environs. Nous ne connaissons pas les conditions de terrain, il va donc falloir vous débrouiller ! Vous êtes tous de bons élements, et je sais par ailleurs que la civile est une de vos amies. Vous ferez donc tout pour la secourir, cependant, soyez prudent ! Nous n'avons pas d'autres informations sur les rebels. Nous ne connaissons pas leur nombres exact. Ils n'ont pas pu nous transmettre plus de renseigment sur la position de l'ennemi non plus avant d'être coupé. Est ce que vous avez des questions consernant les informations que je viens de vous communiquer ?

_Il est vraiment trop sexy quand il est sérieux! Je te le fais pas dire ! _

Il nous regarda tour à tour et quand personne ne lui répondit il continua.

-Bon voilà comment on va la jouer. On va se repartir en cinq équipes de deux. Chaque équipe va quadriller la zone sur trois kilomètre pour commencer. Si ça ne donne rien, on avisera. Si vous resenter la moindre menace, vous avez la permission de tirer ! Vous savez très bien, après avoir passé autant de temps ici qu'ils ne nous ferons pas de cadeaux. Dernière chose : étant la moins experimentée du terrain, le Capitaine Swan viendra avec moi !

_QUOI ? Attend la, on rembobinne ! Il a pas dit ce que je pense qu'il a dit ? _

Il dut voir la stupeur sur mon visage parce qu'il continua à me fixer et me demanda.

-Un problème Swan ?

_Respire Bella, c'est une mission de sauvetage, pas une déclaration d'amour ! Il veux surement s'assurer que tu te fais pas peter le caisson. Il preferait le faire lui-même ! _

-Non Monsieur. Aucuns problèmes. Repondis je en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

-Tant mieux ! Et vous autres, vous avez des questions ?

Personne ne répondit, ce fut donc Emmet qui rompit le silence qui commencait à peser.

-Non Colonel, aucunes questions, si ce n'est, que fait on pour les trois soldats capturés par l'ennemi ?

-Pour l'instant notre priorité est le groupe composé de la civile qui a reussi à leur échapper. Quand nous les aurons retrouvé, si ils ont plus d'informations sur le lieux ou ils ont été enmener, on avisera McCarthy. Autre chose ?

Je notais qu'il avait employé le « quand » et non le « si ». Il devait vraiment avoir confiance au bon déroulement de la mission. _Ou peut-être que comme toi tout a l'heure il essaie de paraître le plus confiant possible alors qu'en fait, il n'est pas sur du succes de cette mission ! _

-Non Colonel.

-Très bien, je vais prevenir par radio l'autre vehicule. Nous sommes environ à une soixantaine de kilomètre de la dernière position du groupe.

Il se retourna pour contacter l'autre groupe. Au début, personne ne parlait. Nous nous regardions tous en chien de faillance. Ce fut Jacob qui rompit le silence.

-Bon Bella, cette fois-ci t'évitera de passer ton retour à l'infirmerie ! Rigola Jacob en me prenant par l'épaule.

-Merci Jake, ton soutien me touche !

-J'essaie de detendre un peu l'atmosphere, on entendrait presque une mouche peter !

-C'est voler qu'on dit idiot. S'exclama Rosalie.

-Sa revient au même ! Dit Emmet

-Merci Em ! Solidarité masculine ! S'ecria Jacob en lui tapant dans la main.

Et sur ce commentaire vraiment stupide, nous éclatâmes de rire. On avait vraiment besoin de relacher la pression depuis l'annonce de l'attaque. Edward nous jetta un coup d'oeil surpris et lorsqu'il vit Jake me tenant toujours par l'épaule, il se figea. Quand son regard remonta vers mon visage et lorsque qu'il recontra mon regard, il détourna la tête et continua à communiquer avec l'autre groupe.

_Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ! De la jalousie ? Sa m'etonnerai, il est venu, il a vu, il a vaincu et il est parti ! Moi j'ai le souvenir de lui te foutant dehors plutôt ! Tais toi !_

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes à destination. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, tout le monde descendit et commença à se preparer. L'autre vehicule se gara et une fois que tout le monde fut rassembler, le Colonel commença les instructions. _Colonel ? Et ou est passé Edward ? Il est resté au camp ! On bosse là !_

-Bon alors, comme vous le savez, vous allez faire cinq équipes de 2 afin de quadriller le périmètre le plus précisément possible. Ne prenez aucuns risques et si vous êtes menacés, l'usage de l'arme a feu est recommandé. Inutile aussi de jouer les héros stupides. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons trouver. Ne prenez que le strict munimun avec vous, je ne veux pas que vous soyez trop charger. Neanmoins, que chaque groupe prenne une trousse de soin. Je veux également que chaque groupe soit munit de deux radio. Mieux vaut être prudent. Est ce que tout est clair ?

-Oui chef ! Répondèrent plusieurs soldats.

-Très bien, dans ce cas là, on y va. Explorer la zone sur trois kilomètres, pour commencer. Si quelqu'un repèrent la moindre chose suspecte, qu'il m'en fasse part immediatement. Maintenant, au travail !

Alors que j'allais en profiter pour me faufiller chercher les radios, le Colonel me rattrappa par le bras.

-Ou vous allez Swan ? Je croyais vous avoir dit que nous faisions équipe ! S'exclama t'il séchement.

_Mais il est pas net lui ! _

-J'allais chercher les radios Monsieur. Repondis je en retirant mon bras de sa poigne.

-J'ai déjà les radios dans mon sac à dos. Il prit une des radio ne m'en tendis une. Prenez votre sac et on y va !

-Bien Monsieur.

Je reparti vers la voiture pour prendre mon sac et y mettre la radio. Jacob vînt vers moi.

-C'est dommage qu'on ne fasse pas équipe sur ce coup là !

-Oui, c'est dommage ! _Arrête un peu les conneries ! T'en penses pas un mot ! _

-Bella, je voulais te dire...Commença t'il

-Quoi ?

-J'étais sérieux tout a l'heure. Fais attention ! Evite de devoir retourner voir le Doc a nouveau !

-Ne tinquiète pas Jake ! Rigolai je. J'ai un coéquipier d'enfer !

-Oui, je vois ça ! Il saura surement t'éviter de tomber dans un trou ! Plaisanta t'il. J'éspère qu'on pourra la retrouver !

-On la retrouvera Jake ! Ne t'en fais pas !

-Swan ! Cria le Colonel ! En route !

-Bon je dois y aller ! Bonne chance ! Dis je à Jacob.

-Toi aussi.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions réparti sur differents secteurs et nous prîmes la route. Nous étions dans une forêt et il faisait toujours nuit. Je regardais mes pied pour éviter de trébucher sur les branches et de tomber._ Ce serait bien ta veine ! C'est à cause de Jacob ! Maintenant, j'ai peur de me vautrer ! _Edward était devant mais personne ne parlait.

_Je sens que cette mission va être genial ! _

Au bout de 10 min, je me décidais à engager la conversation.

-Est ce que l'on sait à peu près combien de temps ils ont parcouru avant de nous contacter ? Lui demandai-je.

-Est ce que vous écoutiez quand je parlais tout à l'heure Swan ? Me repondit t'il froidement. Ou bien, vous êtiez trop occupée à frioter !

_Ok, ça c'est fait ! Décidement, ce mec fait vraiment tout pour que je me sente comme une merde ! Sa fait toujours plaisir !_

J'étais trop choquée pour répondre et voyant que je ne le faisais pas, il continua sur sa lancé.

-J'ai expliqué dans la voiture qu'ils nous ont fais part de leur position d'avant l'attaque. Il est fort possible et même sur qu'ils se sont déplacer pour échapper à leur attaquants. C'est pourquoi nous nous déplaçons au alentours de ces coordonnées en espèrant qu'ils ne se soient pas trop eloignés.

-Au cas ou je serais aussi stupide que vous le pensez, merci d'avoir expliqué pour la troisieme fois ! Au moins, je suis sûre d'avoir compris. Siffais je.

_Bella ! On avait dit que tu devais la jouer cool ! Inutile de rentrer dans son jeu ! Ouai ben c'est facile à dire ! T'as vu comment il me traite ! _

Il se retourna et me jetta un coup d'oeil, surpris par mon ton !

-On se calme Swan, n'y voyez aucun reproche ! Dit t'il calmement.

Nous étions face à face, a nous regarder dans les yeux. _Ce mec est completement taré ! Nan mais vraiment, il doit être atteind de bipolarié ! Il me traite comme de la merde et là, il me regarde avec des yeux brillants...Bella, ne te fais pas avoir, tu as une mission ! Concentre toi sur la mission ! _Pour une fois que mon subconscient me donnais une bonne idée ! Je detournais le regard et recommençais à marcher.

-Très bien Monsieur ! Dis je en insistant bien sur le mot.

Il soupira et me suivis.

-Il y a un problème Swan ?

_Un problème ? Nan mais il va pas bien lui ! Qu'est ce que je disais ! Completement taré ! _

-Pourquoi y'aurait t'il un problème Monsieur ?

-Eh ben... a propos de...de... peut importe ! Nous avons une mission à accomplir !

-Je suis d'accord Monsieur.

-Bien.

Toute les cinq minutes, les autres équipes faisaient le point. Au bout d'une demi heure, personne n'avait plus d'informations sur le groupe de rescapés. Le Colonel et moi ne nous adressions à peine la parole._ Dis toi qu'au moins, il arrête de t'insulter!_ Il y avait comme un gouffre entre nous.

_Quand je pense que pas plus tard que tout a l'heure, on était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche ! _Ce constat laissait un goût amer dans ma bouche. Il ne m'avait traité que comme un objet, on s'en sert et on le jette. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il avait voulu que nous fassions equipe. Ce type était deja complexe avant mais maintenant, il était carrement devenu une enigme ! _Doublé d'un taré! _Nous avions parcouru deux kilomètres lorsque je laissais échapper...

-Pourquoi m'avoir choisi pour faire équipe ? Lachais je avant d'avoir pu faire un barrage mental.

Il sembla surpris par ma question. Il s'arreta et se retourna vers moi.

-Pourquoi pas ? Fut sa seule reponse.

-Ce n'est pas une reponse. Vous éluder la question !

-Ecouter Capitaine, vous n'avez pas à poser de question ou à contester les décisiosn de votre superieur ! Si j'ai décidé ça, c'est comme ça et pas autrement !

_Nan mais il est vraiment gonflé_ ! Il fesait décidement tout pour me faire exploser ! _Je commence a en avoir ras le bol !_

_-_Ah vraiment ! Mon superieur ! Et il était ou mon superieur il y a quelques heures ? Ou même hier ? Il était ou mon superieur quand j'avais pas vraiment le moral et qu'on m'a redonné la force de me battre ? Haussais-je le ton.

-Que veux tu que je te dises ? S'enerva t'il. Qu'on a fais une putain d'erreur ! Sa changera quoi ? Le mal est fait ! Alors maintenant, on va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Sa vaut mieux pour nous deux, crois moi. Les règles sont fais dans un but précis. Il ne peut rien en sortir de bon !

Il avait débité sa tirade sans reprendre son souffle. Et même si au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait raison, le fait de l'admettre me faisait mal. Mais après tout, il était le commandant de la base. Les relations entre officiers étaient interdit. Il suffisait juste faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. _Pfff tu parles, plus facile à dire qu'à faire !_

Alors que j'étais encore dans mes pensés depuis quelques minutes et que je ne lui avais toujours pas repondu, je sentis quelqu'un me tirer par le poignet et me faire m'accroupir. Je regardais Edward et le vit me faire signe de me taire.

-Il y a quelqu'un. Me murmura t'il.

-Tu crois qu'il nous a entendu ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Ne bouge pas.

-Ok, quelle position ? Chuchotais-je.

-A trois heures. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit seul.

J'essayais de le repérer et lorsque je le vis enfin, il commencait à venir vers nous. Il s'arreta à deux metres de nous et commença à defaire son pantalon.

_C'est pas vrai ! Manquerez plus qu'il me pisse dessus et la journée ne pourra pas être plus pourrit ! _Mais pour une fois, Dieu eut pitié de moi et cela n'arriva pas. Une fois qu'il eut terminé sa petite affaire, il repartit par ou il était venu.

Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement et Edward me regarda.

-Il m'aurait pisser dessus, je l'aurais tué sans hésitation ! Soufflais je.

Il me fit son sourire en coin. _Oh purée, sa faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu celui là ! _

_-_Leve toi, on va le suivre. Ils doivent être plusieurs.

Nous le sivîmes pendant quelques minutes. Nous avions parcouru une centaine de mètre lorsque que nous débouchâmes sur une vue d'un camp de rebels. Nous restions caché et les observions. Il y avait six hommes visible munient de fusils.

-Tu crois que ce sont ceux qui ont attaqué le groupe d'exploration ? Lui demandais je.

-Surement. Ne fais pas de bruits, je vais contacter les autres.

Pendant qu'il prenait contact avec les autres groupes, je continuais d'observer le camp. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et il faisait toujours nuit. Au moins, nous avions moins de chances d'être reperés. Plusieurs tentes avaient été installé. Quatres hommes avaient été placés devant deux des tentes. Edward mit fin à la communication et se tourna vers moi.

-J'ai prevenu les autres, les renforts arrivent. Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire ?

-Il y a septs hommes au minimum si on prend en compte notre pisseur que je ne vois pas ici ! Plusieurs tentes ont été montés, on peut donc on deduire qu'ils sont plus que sept. Deux d'entre eux surveillent le camp et quatre autre sont postés devant deux des tentes. Neamoins on ne peut pas dire le nombre exact de personne. Tu crois que l'une des tentes gardés renferme les soldats qui ont été capturés ?

-Ce serait trop beau ! Dit t'il en soufflant.

-Du nouveau pour la recherche de l'autre groupe et d'Angela ? Lui demandais je.

-Toujours rien, mais McCarthy et Hale ont touvé la radio avec laquelle il nous ont prévenu. Le problème, c'est que ce n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici ! Il souffla et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Tu crois qu'ils se sont fais capturés ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être. De toute façon, on peut pas agir maintenant, ils sont trop nombreux, surtout si l'on ne connait pas leur nombre exact !

-Donc, on attend ?

-Oui, on attend !

Dix minutes plus tard, le ciel commencait à devenir plus clair, le jour allait bientôt arriver et nous allions perdre notre avantage. Les hommes armés commencèrent à emmerger des tentes. On pouvait maintenant les compter. Il y avait au minimum quinze hommes, armés jusqu'aux dents. J'esperais vraiment que les tentes gardés renfermaient les soldats capturés. Mais si l'autre groupe avait été ratrappé par eux, ou se trouvait Angela ?_ J'espère qu'elle n'est pas blessée ! _

-Eh merde ! Jura Edward.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensés que je sursautais.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ils remballent ! Ils vont s'en aller et on aura plus l'effet de surprise ! Et les renforts, ils arrivent quand ?

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On peut pas les laisser partir ! Chuchotais-je.

-Je sais ! Attend, laisse moi réfléchir !

-Bien Chef !

-Je vois que sa t'amuses ! C'est bien que tu sois d'humeur joyeuse, parce qu'on n'attend pas les renforts plus longtemps !

-T'es serieux ? C'est de la folie !

-Quoi ? Tu trouves pas ça exitant ? Ricana t'il.

-Arrête sois serieux deux minutes, tu veux vraiment y aller ? On risque gros là ! Tu nous a toi même dis de ne pas jouer les héros stupide!

-On a pas vraiment le choix ! Voilà comment on va faire. Tu vas faire le tour par la droite pour aller vers la première tente gardé et voir qui se trouve à l'interieur. Si c'est les soldats, tu essaies de les liberer et tu les ramènent ici en surété. Je vais faire pareil par la gauche pour aller explorer la deuxième. Essaie surtout de ne pas te faire reperer, sinon ce sera la merde.

-Bien chef !

Je commencais à ramper vers la droite quand Edward m'appela doucementt.

-Swan ?

-Oui ?

-Fais gaffe à ton cul ! Et si t'es reperée, n'hésite pas à te servir de ton arme !

-Oui maman ! Ironisais-je en souriant

Il me rendit mon sourire par son eternel sourire en coin.

-Comme si ta mère t'avais déjà dit un truc pareil ! Aller au boulot !

Nous partîmes chacun de notre coté. Je m'éfforçais de ramper le plus disctrement et rapidement possible la majeur partie du trajet. Les rebels parlaient entre eux et personne ne faisaient attention aux alentours. J'atteins l'arrière de la première tente gardée et pris mon couteau pour l'ouvrir le plus silencieusement possible. Dans la tente se trouvais une seule personne avec un sac sur la tête et ligotée sur une chaise. Je m'approchais d'elle et lever doucement le sac. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Elle était baillonée et cligna des yeux en me voyant.

-Angela ? Lui demandais doucement.

Elle hocha vigouresement la tête. Je lui enlevait rapidement le baillon en lui fesant signe de se taire.

-Je suis le Capitaine Swan, je suis là pour vous ramener au camp. Lui chuchotais-je. Est ce que vous êtes blessée ?

Elle secoua la tête. Un sentiment de soulagement me traversa.

-Où sont les soldats qui se sont enfuis avec vous ?

-Ils nous sont tombés dessus peu de temps après que nous ayons établis le contact avec la base. Ils m'ont emmené ici ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait des autres.

J'espèrais qu'ils étaient avec Edward dans l'autre tente et si oui, qu'il aurait le temps de les libérer avant que les hommes armés ne s'en aperçoivent.

-Très bien, je vais vous faire sortir de là. Vous allez devoir ne pas faire de bruit et surtout faire tout ce que je vous dirai.

-Tant que vous me sortez d'ici, je vous embrasserais les pied si vous me le demandai !

Je voyais maintenant pourquoi tout le monde l'appreciait tant. Elle n'était qu'une civile et pourtant, elle avait véritable un sang froid.

-En route, suivez moi !

Nous prîmes le même chemin qu'à l'aller en rampant. Etonnemment, personne ne vous vis passer. Les hommes étaient trop occupé à commencer à remballer les tentes dans lesquelles ils avaient dormis. J'espèrais qu'ils laisseraient les deux tentes gardés pour la fin. Nous aurions ainsi plus de temps pour reussir à secourir les prisonniers et prendre un peu de distance par rapport au camp. Je rejoignis le point de rendez vous d'où nous avions observé le camp. Edward n'était toujours pas revenu. Je continuais d'observer les rebels pour savoir si je devais intervenir ou pas.

_Edward, que fais tu ? Bouges toi un peu, ils vont bientôt s'apercevoir que Angela s'est echappée! _

-Que faisons nous ? Me demanda Angela.

-Mon Colonel est allé liberer les prisonniers de la deuxieme tente, mais il n'est toujours pas revenu. Nous devons l'attendre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'était toujours pas là._ Bon, je dois aller voir !_

-Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe. Le Colonel a appelé des renforts avant qu'on aille vous chercher. Ils ne devront pas tarder. Prenez ma radio et recontacter les en leur expliquant la nouvelle situation. Restez ici et surtout ne bougez pas tant qu'ils ne sont pas là !

-Mais si ils vous trouve ? C'est trop dangereux ! Je ne peux pas rester ici toute seule ! Paniqua t'elle.

-Angela, tout à l'heure, j'ai apprecié votre sang froid. J'ai besoin que vous restiez calme jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent. Je ne peux pas laisser mon Colonel. Je reviens dès que possible. Je vous le promets

-D'accord... d'accord. Faîtes attention !

Je ne repondis pas et je recommençais à ramper en repartant vers la gauche cette fois-ci. Une fois la tente atteinte, je vis un trou dans l'ouverture. _Au moins, il doit être là ! _Je décidais d'entrer. Un groupe d'homme était au mileu de la tente attachés à un poteau. Ils avaient tous des blessures visible plus ou moins grave sur le visage. Edward étaient en train de defaire les liens du troisième homme pendant que les hommes déjà détachés au mains s'attaquaient à défaire leur liens au pied. Quand il me vit entrer, il me fixa durement.

-Swan ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Chuchota t'il.

-Tu revenais toujours pas, je commençais à m'inquièter ! Lui repondis je en m'approchant d'un des hommes pour lui détacher le mains.

-Oh tu t'inquiètais pour moi ? Comme c'est touchant !

-Ne dis pas de bétises, je m'inquietais pour eux !

-Est ce que tout s'est bien passé ? Aufait, qui était dans l'autre tente ? Demanda t'il en continuant à défaire les liens.

-Angela. J'ai reussi à la faire sortir et à l'emmener sans se faire remarquer. Je l'ai amener au point de rendez vous et lui ai dit d'attendre jusqu'à l'arrivé des renforts. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant ! Enfin j'éspère !

-C'est bien, fais moi penser à te donner une promotion ! Souria t'il.

-C'est ça, si je t'en parles demain, tu feras comme si de rien n'était !

-C'est bien probable ! Dit t'il dans un sourire

-Comment ça se fait que tu n'ai pas encore fini de les détacher ? Sa fait plus de dix minutes que t'es là !

-J'ai été retardé un moment devant la tente. Un des hommes armé se baladait devant et je ne pouvais prendre le risque d'entrer sans me faire repérer!

-Est ce qu'il peuvent marcher tout seul ? Lui demandais je.

-Apparemment ! Est ce que quelqu'un est trop blessé pour marcher ? Leur chuchota t'il.

-Will est assez mal en point Colonel. Dit un des soldats.

-Mais non, ça va aller mon Colonel ! Repondit le dénommé Will en se levant et en boitant. _Au moins, il peut marcher !_

-Très bien alors suivez moi et ne faîtes aucuns bruits !

Nous avions parcouru la moitié de la distance lorsqu'un cri nous stoppa. Un des grades venait apparemment de remarquer que Angela avait disparu. Selon toute logique, ils allaient verifier la seconde tente pour voir le reste de leurs otages disparuent également.

Edward se tourna vers moi et accrocha mon regard. Il regarda les autres et souffla.

-Accelerez le mouvement ! Il faut mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et nous avant qu'ils s'apercoivent que vous n'êtes plus dans la tente !

A peine avait t'il fini sa phrase qu'un cri nous appris qu'ils avaient remarqué l'absence des prisonniers. Nous nous figeâmes.

-Trop tard ! Chuchotais je. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Ils vont commencer à chercher après nous !

-Je sais ! Il va falloir qu'on se séparent. On est bien trop repérable. Swan, tu en prends trois et tu les amenent aux point de rendez- vous. Avec un peu de chance, les renforts seront déjà là ! J'en prend trois et on se retrouve la-bàs !

_Oh non je suis contre cette idée ! On sait pas sur qui on peut tomber. Vu l'état dans lesquel ils sont, ils ne pourront même pas se défendre si on est attaqués ! _

-Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Alors une chance que ce soit moi le Colonel et pas toi ! Fais ce que je te dis, tout ira bien !

Les choses s'étaient déroulés tellement vite depuis qu'on avait rencontré l'homme dans les bois que je n'avais pas vraiment pris en compte qu'il était toujours mon superieur. Je le traitais comme mon égal et ça, c'était une grosse erreur !

-Ok ! Bonne chance ! Je m'apprêtais à partir d'un côté quand il me prit le bras.

-Fais attention à toi d'accord ? _Mais qui est cette homme et qu'avez vous fais de mon affreux patron ?_ Je lui souris et me retournais mais il me reprit le bras.

-Et évite de tomber dans un trou ! Je serais pas là pour te rattraper ! _A tiens ! Le revoilà ! Il m'avait presque manqué !_ Je lui donnais un coup de coude joueur dans l'abdomen et pris la tête de mon groupe.

Nous continuâmes à marcher et ramper tout en faisant des pauses toutes les cinq minutes pour observer les alentours au cas ou nous serions suivis. D'après les cris, les rebels commençais à quadriller le secteur à la recherche des prisonniers. J'éspèrais ne pas tomber sur eux. Avec mon arme et mon couteaux, ça ne faisait que deux armes pour se défendre ! Alors que nous étions presque arrivé au lieu de rendrez-vous, les cris s'entensifièrent et plusieurs coup de feu furent tirer.

_EDWARD ! Oh c'est pas vrai ! Je savais que c'était pas une bonne ide de se séparer ! Mais on m'écoute jamais de toute façon ! Oh Bella stop ! Tu dérailles là ! Au lieu de rester là à te parler toute seule, fais quelque chose !_

-Lequel d'entre vous est le plus gradé ? Demandais je à mon groupe.

L'un d'entre eux levant la main et se présenta.

-Sergent Rowen Capitaine.

-Très bien Sergent, j'ai besoin que vous guidiez le reste du groupe jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Pour cela vous continuer tout droit sur environ 100 mètre et vous tourner à gauche en continuant sur vingts mètres. La civile Angela Weber est déjà présente sur les lieux. Les renforts sont peut-être arrivés. Si ils sont là, vous les prevenez de venir rechercher le groupe du Colonel ! Est ce que c'est clair ?

-Très clair Madame !

-Parfait alors, allez y. N'oubliez pas, 100 mètres tout droit et 20 sur la gauche !

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, je rebroussais le chemin pour retourner vers le camp ennemi. Les coup de feu étaient toujours présents mais moins nombreux. J'essaiais d'être la plus discrete possible. Mais j'entendis un bruit de branche cassé juste devant moi. J'essayais de me cacher et lorsque le bruit se rapprocha et que je pus voir en voir la cause, je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Deux hommes du groupe d'Edward arrivaient. Je reconnus l'un d'entre eux comme Will, celui qui avait des difficultés à marcher. Je sortis de ma cachette et partis à leur rencontre. Dès qu'ils me virent, ils semblèrent rassurés

-Est-ce que ça va ? Est ce que le Colonel est derrière vous ?

-Nous avons été attaqué Madame. Tim à été touché par un tir ennemi. Le Colonel nous a demandé de partir vers le lieux de rendez vous pour aller chercher des renforts ! Mais nous avons dû semé des hommes avant.

-Mais où est t'il dans ce cas là ? Où est le Colonel ? M'énervais je.

Ils se regardèrent et se tournèrent la tête vers moi.

-Il est resté la-bàs Capitaine. Dit finalement l'un d'eux.

_Oh mon dieu ! Il est peut être touché ! Il est même peut etre mort ! Bon Bella calmes toi ! Pas la peine de faire dans le melo ! Reflechis, si il était mort, il n'y aurait plus de coup de feu ! Ah oui, c'est pas faux ! _

_-_Ok, continuez tout droit sur 200 mètres et vous serez au point de rendrez vous. J'ai déjà envoyer les trois hommes de mon groupe là bas. La civile y est déjà présente. Si les renforts sont présents, raconter tout ce qui vient de se passé au chef des opérations !

-Mais et vous Capitaine ? Me dit l'un d'eux. C'est trop dangereux la-bàs, ils sont trop nombreux !

-Faîtes ce que j'ai dit et ne questionnez pas les ordres !

Je les laissais et reparti en direction des coups de feu en espérant trouver Edward rapidement ! Cinq minutes plus tard, je fis une pause pour écouter les bruits aux alentours. Je m'étais rapprochée des coups de feu et des cris. J'allais repartir quand je sentis comme une brulure au niveau de la nuque. Instinctivement, je me baissais et j'évitais de peu une balle. Je n'avais pas le temps de prendre mon arme aussi bien que quand il voulut me retirer dessus, je sortis mon couteau et le lançais dans la poitrine de l'homme. Il me regarda, comme surpris d'avoir été touché et il s'effondra sur le sol. Je ne pris pas le temps de reflechir à mon acte et je continuais mon chemin vers Edward.

J'aurais tout le temps de penser à mon acte une fois qu'on sera sorti de ce guepier. Enfin si je m'en sortais ! Quelques mètres plus loin, les coups de feu étaient tout près. Je rampai à travers les branches et me cachais afin d'obsever la situation. _Si seulement j'avais gardé ma radio au lieu de la donner à Angela ! J'aurais pu contacter Edward pour m'assurer qu'il va bien ! _

A peine j'avais pensé ça que je le vis débouler d'entre les arbres. Il soutenait le soldat Tim à moitié inconscient d'un bras et de l'autre il tenait son arme. _Oh merci mon Dieu il va bien ! _Je me levais et après avoir verifier aux alentours qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, je courais vers lui. Il sursauta en m'apercevant.

-Tu ne suis donc jamais les ordres ! Me lança t'il furieusement.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu serais heureux de me voir ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! Je viens pour te sauver les fesses !

-Arrête de dire des bêtises et aide moi à le tansporter ! Ils sont sur mes traces ! On va devoir se cacher !

Nous prîmes chacun un bras de Tim et le supportèrent vers l'endroit où je m'étais caché. Nous nous couchâmes pour les attendre. Edward grimaça en bougeant son bras. Je remarquais alors que la manche de son bras qui tenait son arme était trempé de sang.

-Tu es blessé ! M'écriais-je.

-Je me suis pris une balle quand j'essayais de relever Tim.

-Est ce que c'est grave ? Est ce qu'il y a une hémorragie ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Attend, je vais regarder.

Je lui soulevais le plus délicatement possible la manche et observais la blessure. La blessure était plutôt sale. La balle était entrée au niveau de l'épaule mais elle n'était pas ressortit. Je lui fis un badage de fortune avec la trousse de soin que j'avais dans mon sac et m'occupais de Tim pendant que Edward continuait à observer les alentours au cas ou les rebels nous trouveraient. Tim était blessé à la jambe. La balle était resortit. J'essayais de le maintenir éveillé pendant que je lui faisais un garot à la jambe avec la manche de ma combinaison. Une fois que j'avais fait tout ce que j'avais pu, je retournais vers Edward.

-J'ai soigné sa jambe avec les moyen du bord mais il faut vite qu'il voit un médecin, il a perdu pas mal de sang. Toi aussi, tu dois voir un medecin au plus vite ! La balle n'est pas ressorti et je n'ai pas les instruments adéquate pour te la retirer.

-Ne tinquiète pas, je vais bien ! Me rassura t'il. Les renforts ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

-Si ils ne nous trouvent pas avant !

Il fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu ma dernière phrase et continua de regarder vers les arbres.

-Aufait, je voulez te dire merci d'être revenue. Je n'aurais pas pu tenir Tim encore très longtemps si tu n'avais pas été là !

-Wouha, le Colonel Cullen qui est deux doigts d'avouer qu'il est content de me voir ! C'est une grande première ! Plaisantai-je.

-Edward, appelle moi Edward. Me dit t'il en me regardant. Mon regard accrocha le sien et je détournais les yeux avant de rougir.

-C'est pas pour ça qu j'ai dit ça !

-Je sais, mais je voudrais vraiment que tu m'appelles comme ça. Enfin lorsque nous sommes en privé.

-Ce serait trop bizzare...

-Plus bizzare que de coucher avec ton superieur ? plaisanta t'il.

-Avec mon superieur, je savais à quoi m'en tenir ! Mais là, on entre dans une autre forme d'intimité donc je sais pas trop...

-En parlant de ça, je voulais m'excuser au sujet de mon comportement de cette nuit ! Me coupa t'il.

-D'avoir couché avec moi ? _Non mais il est pas chier lui ! Je sens que je vais vite le cogner moi ! _

-Non pas ça, mais plutôt la façon dont ça s'est terminé. J'ai été un veritable connard envers toi. Je voulais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais c'est pas possible. Je t'aime bien Swan !

_Est ce qu'il a vraiment dit ce que je crois avoir entendu ! Je dois avoir une commotion, j'ai des hallucinations ! Ohla ! Ressaisis toi, t'es a deux doigts de mourir, t'aura le temps de ressasser ses paroles plus tard ! Si il y a un plus tard ! _

-C'est bon, laisse tomber ! Et si je dois t'appeler Edward, tu dois m'appeler Bella !

-Le truc, c'est que j'aime bien t'appeler Swan !

-Très bien Cullen, alors on va la jouer comme ça !

Il souria et tourna la tête vers Tim qui était encore à moité conscient.

-Tu crois qu'il a entendu ce qu'on a dit ? Me demanda t'il.

-Si oui, on dira qu'il délirait ! Me moquais je.

-Très mature Swan !

Avant de pouvoir repondre, nous entendîmes un bruit de feuilles qui craquait. Nous êumes juste le temps de nous coucher avant qu'un homme surgisse à travers les arbres.

-Toujours pas de renforts ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Si on reste là, ils vont nous trouver et nous tirer dessus comme des lapins sans qu'on puisse se défendre ! Chuchotais je à Edward.

-Oui je sais, on a plus trop le choix, il va falloir s'occuper d'eux avant qu'ils nous trouvent !

* * *

**Eh oui, encore une fin sadique ! Mais bon, ça aurai pu être pire ! Croyez moi, j'ai hésité ! Mais bon, je vous devais des excuses ! :D **

**Maintenant, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide ! Il y a surement beaucoup de fautes. Je ne prend pas toujours le temps de me relire ! Je dirai même jamais ! C'est pourquoi, je CHERCHE UNE BETA pour corriger les nombreuses fautes avant de poster mes chapitres ! **

**Voilà ! J'éspère que vous avez apprecié ce chapitre, je ne sais pas encore quand viendra le prochain étant donné qu'il n'est pas encore écrit ! Mais je ne prendrais pas autant de temps que pour écrire celui-ci ! Je vous le promets ! **

**En attendant, faîtes peter le petit bouton des reviews ! Il n'attend que ça ! **

**A bientôt ! Biz à tous**

**Anabelle**


End file.
